Atonement
by Alceme
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes  Its been 4 years since our demise. The world hasn't changed. The world all of us scarified so much for. That's why I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight to atone for everything I've done. I will change, for the sake of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**TADA! So here's the OFFICIAL 1st chapter of Atonement!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and in response to AccessBlade, I will try to add in some side stories or chapters to show how Setsuna and Rina spent the past four years together.**

**Well since I updated so quickly this time, I will try to update before the end of Feb but no promises because I am required to go to Science for my school district and regional... kill me now...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00**

**I hope you all enjoy and I apologize ahead of time for spelling and grammar errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>2312 A.D<strong>

The sounds of gunfire echoed throughout space as two Tierins machines tried to fight the red GnX machines heading their way. While the two machines were occupied, two other mobile suits headed towards their target. Opening the hatch in one of the asteroids in the asteroid belt, the pilots of the two Ahead machines saw an entire base before their very eyes. Then one of the pilots handed other a large black object. Meanwhile, the pilot of the GnX fighting the two Tierins looked at the screen to see the two Ahead machines drop the bomb into the base. A smile found its way to the pilots' face before he pulled out a beam saber and cut one of the Tierins in half while shooting the other one down. Inside the base, the workers looked up to see a black object with numbers ticking fall into the base before the asteroid exploded.

…**.**

"The Regulus base was attacked by mobile suits? Dam the Federation!" yelled a man with brown hair and blue eyes as he was informed of the new attack on the Katharon base. His eyes narrowed at the computer screen before at the news broadcast of the Earth Sphere Federation's army uniting. Behind him stood a woman with curly brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and her hazel eyes stared at the man through her glasses before she walked forward.

"A new model was seen among the enemy mobile suits. I'm afraid of what this means," whispered Shirin Bakhtiar before she looked up at the man with a worried expression on her face. "Klaus, these people are serious! We should postpone the rescue mission at Proud, any reckless movement on our part will lead to us being wiped out," but Klaus shook his head as he turned to face Shirin.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, our mission plan's been finalized and according to her, now is the best time to rescue our comrades," and Shirin's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really trust her words, Klaus?" she asked and Klaus looked back at her again with a determined look in his eyes.

"Yes, I do," and after a moment of hesitation, the Middle Eastern woman closed her eyes.

"I understand, I'll contact the other branches about our plans," and Klaus nodded before he turned back to the screen.

"A-Laws,"

Outside the room, unknown to both Klaus and Shirin, stood a young woman around the age of twenty. Her long brown hair with pink highlights was pulled up into a high ponytail and her blue-violet eyes narrowed as she overheard the two inside talk about Katharon's next moves. Too occupied with her thoughts, she failed to notice a little boy come towards her until she felt a tug at her hand and she looked down to see a pair of curious blue eyes staring up at her. Smiling she knelt down and patted the boy's pitch black hair before he looked up and smiled at her. Standing back up, the woman turned back to the door before she looked down and took the boy's hand in hers before she led him away from the hallway.

…**.**

As the news broadcast of the A-laws played on the television, Sergei Smirnov lowered the volume as Colonel Kati Mannequin's voice filled his ears.

"Headquarters just informed me that I am to be transferred to the A-laws," and Sergei sat down on the couch in front of the tv.

"So you plan on joining them?"

"It might not be such a bad idea to see what the A-laws are up to,"

"They already have too many secrets, I would appreciate it if you would keep me informed," and he heard Kati smile.

"I always intended to, later then," and with that the call ended as Soma Peries walked into the room with a tray of tea.

"Was that Colonel Mannequin?" she asked as she placed the tea infront of Sergei who nodded.

"Yes,"

"What did she want?" and Sergei hesitated before he looked over at Soma.

"More importantly, have you thought about the thing we discussed earlier?" he asked and Soma's eyes widened before her gaze fell.

"No, not yet," she whispered and Sergei smiled.

"There's no need to rush, take your time and think it over," and Soma's slowly nodded before her amber eyes fell down.

**Lagrange IV –Colony Proud**

Saji Crossroad sighed as he and his superior walked/floated into the changing room. As his superior teased him, Saji smiled before he spoke.

"I've been here for half a year now, and my name's Saji Crossroad, not rookie," stated the young man when he saw two security members heading towards them. Noticing his glance, Eddie Miyasaka turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the two men who looked over at him.

"Eddie Miyasaka right? On suspicion that you are a member of Katharon, you are hereby-" when Eddie gritted his teeth and threw his helmet at the men before he pushed aside one of the two men.

"Dam you!" yelled one of the guards as he pulled out a gun and shot the space engineer in the back.

"Mr. Miyasaka!" yelled Saji, his eyes full of horror before he turned to the other guard. "What's going on here?" but the guard just looked over and grabbed Saji's arm.

"I'm taking you in too!" and Saji's eyes widened.

"What? Let go of me! I didn't do anything!"

**…**

"It has been confirmed that the Federation's new space cruiser is heading towards Lagrange four," stated a young girl with curly brown hair and amyest eyes before a man in his fifties spoke.

"Its just as Wang Lieu Mei said!" and Tieria walked forward.

"I'll go in Seravee," and Ian's eyes widened before a smile appeared on his face before the connection was severed. Tieria turned back to the hangar as he watched his gundam being readied for launch.

"He'll come. If he's still alive, then I know that he will there," stated the red-eyed meister.

**…..**

**Proud Colony**

One of the hatches in the colony opened as a man dressed in a black pilot suit walked out of the hatch into the hallway. As he walked down the hallway, the man's eyes narrowed.

'_Is it being targeted?'_ he thought as images of the destruction of the Regulus base flashed in his head before his eyes narrowed. '_This place too,'_ .

As the figure climbed down from one of the air vents, he noticed the workers frantically leaving the area. As he approached, he overheard one of the workers yelling out to the others.

"Hurry up! The operation will start soon!" and everyone nodded but one man struggled to catch up.

"Dam, there's something wrong with my suit," he muttered as he tried to fix his suit. Pulling out a gun, the man in black shot the back of the worker's suit causing him to immobile. Running up to him, he knelt down.

"What is this 'operation'?" he demanded and the worker's eyes widened.

"Who are you"

"Answer me," stated the man as he pulled up his gun and the worker's eyes widened.

"I don't know! We were just ordered to evacuate as soon as possible!" and the man's eyes narrowed as he started to run. "Wait! Don't leave me behind!"

As he ran towards where the other workers were headed, the man's eyes widened when he felt the whole colony shake.

"What?"

**…**

Outside the colony, Katharon mobile suits flew around destroying the weapons stationed around the colony. When the information of the weapons being destroyed the Katharon fleet, the leader smiled before he looked ahead.

"Commence operation!"

**….**

Inside the colony in the high gravity chamber, Saji Crossroad struggled as he and many others were forced into manual labor. As the effects of high gravity stated to take its toll, Saji gritted his teeth before he kept pushing the heavy load before him.

'_I can't let this get me down, if I keep working in space, then one day, I'll meet Louise again!' _the thought screamed in Saji's mind when the man next to him looked over at him.

"You don't look like an ex-soldier, are you a member of Katharon?" he asked to which Saji vigourously shook his head.

"No! I have nothing to do with this!" and the man's eyes fell.

"So you were dragged into this, well today's your lucky day," and Saji's eyes widened as he looked over at the man as if he was crazy.

"What? How am I lucky?" and the man smiled.

"You'll see," when suddenly, the entire colony shook causing chaos to erupt within the men. Saji's eyes widened when he saw all the men suddenly start running towards the exit. "They're here!" yelled man beside him and Saji turned to face him with a confused looked. Noticing his glance, the man nodded.

"My comrades are here, let's go!" and everyone started to head towards the rescue forces when the hatch to the chamber opened and dozens of automatons entered and started to shoot at the men.

"What the hell!" yelled the men as the automatons shot any living being and soon the air was filled with sounds of men screaming in agony and the metallic smell of blood. Saji's eyes widened before he was dragged behind one of the carts.

"What the hell?"

**…..**

When the door to the chamber opened, the man's eyes widened at the sight of bodies strewn everywhere as screams filled the area. Looking around, his crimson eyes saw automatons shooting at the men and his eyes narrowed.

"Is this A-Laws' doings?"

**….**

Saji stood terrified as one of the automatons approached. The man standing beside him looked around before he noticed that the only way to escape was to run straightforward. Gritting his teeth, the man started to run when an automaton noticed him and shot the man in the back multiple times. Saji's eyes widened as he watched the man's bloody body fall down before he noticed that the automaton was heading towards him. Terror filled Saji as he heard the automaton approach. Just as the automaton was about to find his hiding place someone shot at the automaton catching the robot's attention. Saji looked up just in time to see a man in a black pilot suit running towards the automaton.

"Get back!" he yelled before he threw and explosive at the automaton and when it exploded, Saji yelled out as he was thrown back by the explosion. When all the gas cleared away, Saji remained in his crouching position when a hand was held out to him.

"Are you alright?" asked the man and Saji slowly opened his eyes before he looked up and took the man's offering hand.

"Thank you," said Saji when his eyes widened in recognition. "I don't believe it! Could you be Setsuna F. Seiei?" and Setsuna stared at Saji before his eyes widened.

"And you're…Saji Crossroad,"

**….**

Staring at the screen before her, a young woman with blue-violet eyes and brown hair with pink highlights scanned the mission's progress.

"As expected, A-laws deployed its news model," she whispered and she closed her eyes before she reopened them but this time, her eyes were glowing a dark gold hue while her pupils were dilated.

"If everything goes according to plan, we should be able to rescue at least three quarters of our men," when the woman heard someone calling her. Turning around, the woman's eyes reverted back to their normal color and she nodded her head as Klaus and Shirin walked up to her.

"Everything is going as planned," she reported and Klaus smiled at the screen before he turned to face her.

"We thank you for your cooperation," and Rina smiled before she turned back to the screen.

**…**

As he and Saji ran, Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

'_Nothing has changed_,' and memories of his time with the KPSA flashed in his mind. _'Not one dam thing has changed in all this time!'_

**…**

Outside the colony, the pilots of the three Federation mobile suits' eyes widened when they read something on the E-sensor.

"An enemy mobile suit?"

…

'_This isn't the world we wanted!'_ thought Setsuna and images of the destroyed Regulus base, a burned down house, and Lockon's death replayed in Setsuna's head. '_Not Lockon, Rina, or me!' _and Setsuna gritted his teeth.

'_Not a world like this!' _and kept running until he and Saji reached a hangar door. Shooting it down, Setsuna ran into the hangar before he looked at the hatch and then to Saji.

"Your helmet," and Saji looked over at him before his eyes widened in realization.

"Right," and Saji pulled up the visor of the helmet. Setsuna looked over at Saji before he pressed the side of his helmet and the door of the hangar opened. When the door opened, Saji's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the machine before him.

"But that's!"

**….**

"Captain! That sihoulete!" reported one of the pilots and Captain Barack Zinnin's eyes narrowed

"Yeah, and those Gn- particles," he growled when something popped on the screen. Zinnin's eyes widened when he saw that the number of automatons decreasing until all were destroyed.

"What the?"

"Captain!" and Zinnin looked up just in time to see a mobile suit sever off the arm of his subordinate's machine. When the machine pulled back, Zinnin's eyes widened.

"That's a-!"

Inside her suit, Louise's Halevy's eyes widened when she saw the machine before her eyes started to glow.

"Gun…dam!" and far off in the distance, a certain green-haired man with purple eyes smiled.

"Its Exia. Gundam Exia," and Exia started its attack.

**….**

"Setsuna…. Why? Why… why are you in a gundam?" whispered Saji as he fell onto his knees.

**…**

"Celestial Being!" yelled Zinnin as the Ahead pulled out a beam saber to counter again the gundam. Inside Exia, Setsuna's eyes narrowed before firing multiple shots at the incoming Ahead before the two mobile suits clashed.

"What the hell are you appearing now!"

"I will destroy you," stated Setsuna as his eyes narrowed even more. "I'll just destroy you. All of you out there.. who do things like this!" he yelled as Exia pushed back the Ahead. "I'll eliminate you.. all by myself!"

Dodging all the incoming particle beams, Zinnin gritted his teeth.

"Even if it's a gundam, you're no match for my Ahead!" and the Ahead charged pushing Exia bacl.

"I lost many comrades to you, now its time for revenge!" and Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw the Ahead pulling out another beam saber before charging. Blocking it with the Gn-sword, Setsuna's eyes narrowed. Zinnin smiled before his grip tightened on the controls.

"You're mine!" he yelled as the beam saber's but the Gn-sword in half and severed Exia's right arm. Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw a GnX heading towards him. Suddenly, a particle beam was fired preventing the GnX from reaching Exia. Setsuna and the other pilots' eyes widened when they all turned to see a machine heading towards them.

"What the?"

Setsuna's eyes widened when he recognized the design of the machine. "That's a gundam!"

"Dam you!" yelled the pilot of the Gnx as he attacked but the new gundam dodged and fired a particle beam hitting the GnX, destroying it. Gritting his teeth, Zinnin looked around.

"We're retreating! Halevy unit! Respond!" he yelled when he saw his subordinate's machine falling. Gritting his teeth, the captain piloted over and grabbed the GnX's arm before piloting away.

When the machines were gone, a voice filled Exia's comm. Link.

"I'd figured you would be keeping track of A-Laws. Long time no see, Setsuna F. Seiei," and Setsuna's eyes widened at the voice.

"Tieria Erde?"

**….**

"Mr. Erde has located Exia!" piped up Milena and Fedlt smiled.

"Setsuna, so you were at Proud after all," and the pinkette turned her head. "I bet he's going to be surprised to see you in the bridge, ," and Lasse smiled before he looked over at Feldt.

"I could say the same for you Feldt," and the pinkette smiled.

Inside one of the multiple hangars, Ian Vashti smiled as the news reached him.

"So you're alive after Setsuna," and the mechanic looked up at the blue and white gundam before him. The gundam already had a solar reactor placed behind its left shoulder but the slot for another on the gundam's right shoulder was empty. "Finally we can try out Exia's solar reactor,"

**Katharon Base**

"Gundams at Proud? I guess we're going to have to thank them. We were able to rescue the survivors thanks to them," stated Klaus and Shirin looked over at him.

"They might attack us," stated Shirin but Klaus looked over at her and smiled.

"I doubt that after all, we're both aiming for the same goal. This could be a chance for all of us,"

"No, after all, we're all aiming for the same goal,"

**…..**

Inside the Proud colony, Setsuna stood infront of Exia and he looked to see Tieria exit the other gundam's cockpit. When he was on the ground, the purple-haired meister removed his helmet before he looked at Setsuna.

"Its been four years, but there's something very different about you," stated Tieria as he looked at the Krugis meister. In the four years, Setsuna had changed from a teenager to a grown man. His face was more mature and his body more muscular while his hair was the same as always. Messy and unkempt, but there was something different in his eyes. Tieria's eyes narrowed as he noticed that the hard edge on the meister's face was gone but something had replaced it. Something he couldn't put a word to.

"On the other hand, you haven't changed a bit, you look exactly the same as four years ago, Tieria," answered Setsuna as he looked at the purple-haired, red-eyes meister up and down.

"I actually get that a lot," stated Tieria and Setsuna nodded before he looked up at the gundam behind the red-eyed meister.

"That machine, is it from Celestial Being?" he asked and Tieria nodded before he turned to face the giant gundam.

"Yes, this is the Seravee gundam," and Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the sight of the gundam before he looked back at Tieria.

"Are you the only meister?" and Tieria nodded and Setsuna turned back to Seravee. Too occupied with his thoughts, Setsuna failed to notice Saji walk into the room until he heard the older man's shouts.

"SETSUNA !" yelled Saji as he ran up to Setsuna who in turn only glanced at him. Narrowing his eyes, Saji stopped a few feet away from the raven-haired meister. "Were you always the pilot of the gundam?"

"Saji Crossroad," stated Setsuna and Saji's eyes widened.

"Answer me!" he yelled and after a slight pause, Setsuna opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yes," and Saji's eyes widened even more before he ran up until he was at least a yard away from Setsuna.

"That means, that mean you were involved in all of the interventions five years ago?" and Setsuna nodded again.

"Yes, I was," and Tieria looked up to see the anger in Saji's eyes before he turned to see the blank expression on the Krugis meister's face.

"Do you what the hell you've done? Because of your stupid actions, a lot of innocent people were killed! Its all because of your actions!" yelled Saji before he stepped back in disgust and terror. "Because of you guys, the person I loved lost her entire family and sustained an unhealable injury!" he whispered as memories of Louise and her family's tragic fate flashed in his head. "And then," he stated as more memories flashed in his head. This time, the images of his older sister flashed in his head. " My only blood relative, my sister, got involved with Celestial Being, and was murdered!" he yelled as tears fell down his face.

"I lost both Louise and my sister!" he yelled as he looked up fury and hate in his eyes. "They're both gone!" and Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the sight of Saji.

'_So he also lost the person he loved, along with a precious family member,_' and he image of Rina and Sora flashed in Setsuna's head as his eyes fell downcast before he looked over at Saji who looked up at Setsuna.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" yelled Saji and his eyes widened at Setsuna's emotionless face before he gritted his teeth and ran towards Setsuna and grabbed his gun. Both Tieria and Setsuna's eyes widened before Setsuna's eyes narrowed as Saji pulled away and aimed the pistol at Setsuna. "Say something!" he yelled as his hands started to shake.

"Give them back! Give both my sister and Louise back to me!" cried Saji and Setsuna just stared at him with a emotionless expression.

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

**…..**

Ribbons Almark smiled as recent events reached his ears.

"This makes everything more interesting," he stated when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning his head, Ribbons saw Regene Regetta walk in with a young woman beside him. When she opened her eyes, Ribbons immediately recognized her and smiled again.

"Its been a while, Wang Lieu Mei," and the Chinese woman only smiled before she bowed her head again.

**…**

Inside her suite, sat Marina Ismail who's sapphire blue eyes filled with concern as the news of the new gundams reached her.

**..…**

When she heard the news about the gundam, Sumeragi Lee Noriega looked up from the pile of blankets she was under as she slightly turned her head to the screen.

"Gun..dam?"

…

"Gundam," whispered Rina as she took in the information the others had told her with wide eyes.

"Celestial Being's still alive?" she whispered when a wave of pain hit her causing the coordinator to fall onto her knees. Grabbing her chest, Rina gritted her teeth before her eyes widened as she started to cough violently. When she removed her hand, Rina's eyes widened as she saw fresh blood covering her palm.

'_The symptoms are!'_ when a bottle of pills was shoved infront of her and Rina looked up to see Sora standing before with wide eyes as he shoved the bottle of pills to her.

"Mama!" he yelled and Rina's eyes widened before her shaking hands took the bottle and swallowed two of the pills. After a few minutes, Rina looked up to see Sora staring at her with wide eyes before tears fell down his face.

"Mama!" he yelled as he ran up and wrapped his arms around Rina who's eyes widened before she closed her eyes and gently patted the little boy's back and head.  
>"Everything's alright Sora, don't worry about me," but her eyes fell downward when she saw a blood on her hand.<p>

'_I don't have that much time left,'_

**….**

Tieria stared at the crouched figure in the corner before he decided to speak.

"Why didn't you shoot Setsuna?" he asked to Saji who buried his head into his knee.

"Killing someone would make me the same as you guys, that's the last thing I want to be, a killer," and Tieria closed his eyes for a second before he reopened them.

"You should be thanking Setsuna instead of threatening him," and Saji flinched before his eyes narrowed. "If he hadn't brought you along with us, you would have been executed as a member of the Anti-Federation group Katharon," and Saji snapped up before he glared at Tieria.

"That's ridiculous!" he yelled and Tieria's eyes narrowed at the civilian.

"You 're blind to the way things really are. Open your eyes. Look around, and see the world that you live in,"

**….**

Inside his quarters, Setsuna stared down at the uniform given to him by the crew members. When he had first boarded, the Krugis meister was shocked to see most of the crew members of the previous Ptolemy greet him. For four years he had thought everyone had died. As he put on the Celestial Being uniform specialized for him, Setsuna paused at the ring on his left hand. As he stared down at it, Setsuna's eyes narrowed as he remembered what happened a year ago.

_:/_

"_Are you going?" asked Rina as she walked into the room to see Setsuna getting dressed. Turning around, Setsuna's crimson eyes locked with Rina's blue-violet eyes._

"_Yeah," and Rina's gaze fell. When he was fully dressed, Setsuna headed towards the front door when Rina pulled his arm causing the Krugis meister to turn around. When he did, Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw the worry in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked and Rina's eyes widened at her actions before she pulled her arm back._

"_It's nothing," she whispered before her eyes widened and she looked back at Setsuna. "Wait a minute!" before she walked over to one of the drawers in the room. Setsuna watched as Rina opened one of the drawers and pulled out a red scarf before she walked over and wrapped it around Setsuna's neck. Setsuna looked down at the scarf before he looked down at Rina who tugged the ends of the scarf before she looked up at him and smiled._

"_I know you liked the scarf you used to wear, I've never knitted anything before so it might be a little bit-" but she was cut off when Setsuna grabbed her and pulled into a kiss. His arms wrapped around Rina's waist and pulled her closer before his hand went to Rina's face and held it. Rina's eyes widened before she closed them and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck. Setsuna paused for a second before he angled his head to deepen the kiss. The two remained in the position before they pulled back for air. A small smile found its way to Setsuna's face as he leaned down until his forehead was against Rina's. Looking up, Rina offered a smile before she wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist._

"_Take care of yourself," she whispered and Setsuna nodded when the two felt tugging on their legs and both looked down to see Sora staring up at them with his blue eyes. Setsuna stared down at his son before he picked the three year old up._

"_Papa!" smiled Sora and Setsuna smiled at him._

"_Listen to your mother," he stated and Sora's eyes brightened before he nodded his head vigorously. Rina smiled at the two before she held out her hand and took Sora from Setsuna and the raven-haired meister patted Sora's head before he walked towards the door with Rina following behind. At the door, Setsuna turned to Rina who smiled at him and Sora who was waving._

"_Bye Papa! Hurry Home!" he yelled and Setsuna nodded before he left. Little did he know that that moment would be the last time he saw his family._

:/

Snapping out of his daydream, Setsuna stared down at the ring before he finished putting on the uniform before he headed towards the 2nd hangar. When he entered, Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the machine before him.

"Gundam, 00 gundam,"

… **Ireland**

Standing before the memorial, Lyle Dylandy looked around him before he exhaled the cigarette when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you the one who called me here?" he asked without turning around to the figure who stopped a few feet behind him.

"Lyle Dylandy, a member of Katharon," stated Setsuna causing the brown-haired man to snap around.

"Are you from security?" he growled to which Setsuna remained silent before he started to talk again.

"I've come to recruit you. My name is Setsuna F. Seiei, I am a gundam meister of Celestial Being,"

"Celestial Being?" and Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"And you too, are to become a gundam meister. Lyle Dylandy, or rather, Lockon Stratos," and Lyle's green eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Like I said, I decided to add the first chapter of Atonement into a side instead of an official chapter<strong>_

**2309**

Memories of the battle flashed through Setsuna's head and his eyes snapped open as he bolted up gasping for air. Images of Dynames' last battle, Ptlomey destruction, the annihilation of the gundams flashed over and over in his head and the raven –haired meister gripped his head.

"Setsuna?" and the Kluges meister looked over to his left to see Rina staring up at him as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness as she slowly sat up. As she sat up, Setsuna's eyes wandered to her arms where he saw countless bruises all over the seventeen year olds arms and he looked up to see the exhaustion in the coordinator's eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked to which the older meister looked down at his hands.

"Memories of the battle," and Rina's eyes widened before her eyes fell.

"Its been a year," she whispered and the older meister nodded before he looked over at Rina.

"How's your body holding up?" and the coordinator looked up and smiled.

"It's bearable, don't worry about me," but Setsuna wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Rina's eyes widened before she placed her hands on Setsuna's back and head. The two remained that way until they both heard movement on the other side of the room. Standing up, Rina walked over to the crib and picked up a baby boy who was starting to wake up. Smiling, she cradled the little boy and Setsuna watched her from the bed. When she looked up, a smile found its way to her face before she walked over and sat down next to Setsuna while holding the baby. Looking at the infant, Setsuna's eyes softened at the sight of blue eyes staring up at him and the baby's eyes widened at Setsuna before it raised its arms towards him. Taking the baby from Rina's arms, Setsuna stared down at the baby before a small smile appeared on his face. Noticing the smile on his face, Rina looked from him to the baby who was laughing.

"He looks like you," she whispered and Setsuna looked over to Rina who had a smile on her face as she reached over and held the baby's tiny hand.

"He has your eyes though," and the smile on Rina's face widened as she looked down to meet the baby's blue eyes.

"Our son,"

"Sora," whispered Setsuna and Rina leaned over until her head was resting on Setsuna's shoulder.

"If only things would stay this way," she sighed and Setsuna looked down at her before his lips found hers, erasing all of her doubts.

"Whatever happens, I will protect you," and the 18 year old raised his left hand showing Rina the ruby star ring. Smiling, Rina looked down at her left at the ring before she looked over at Sora.

"Whatever happens, we will protect each other,"

**…..**

As bright lights suddenly filled the dark room, Allejiuah suddenly flinched before his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. When he looked up, his gold and silver eyes stared as the prison guard walked into the room with his dinner. Before he could reach out for his ration, the guard kicked his tray causing the contents to scatter all over the dirty floor. When he looked back up at the guard, Allejiuah's eyes widened at the hatred in the man's eyes before he leaned over and kicked the olive-green haired man in the stomach.

"That's what you get you filthy maggot!" he yelled as he kicked Allejiuah numerous times as harsh words spilled out of his mouth. "Because of you and your stupid interventions I lost my family in a terrorist attack!" yelled the guard as he now started to throw punches. Allejiuah's eyes widened at the man's words before his own words filled his head.

_'Because of the actions I have taken, this is my punishment,' _ he thought as he silently endured the beating. When the guard was finally done, he looked down at Allejiuah's bruised body in disgust before he spat on Allejiuah's cheek.

"Now, you're going to pay for all your wrongdoings, have fun rotting in this cell Mr. Gundam Pilot!" he yelled as he walked out of the room leaving Allejiuah in the dark prison. Struggling to get up, Allejiuah groaned when he felt pain run throughout his body before he felt something warm trickle down his face. Putting his hand on his head, Allejiuah's eyes widened when he saw blood before he just closed his eyes.

_'This is my punishment,'_

**…**

Inside a certain room stood a pink haired girl with blue-green eyes, beside her stood a man in his fifties with black hair and glasses. Both were staring at the screen before with narrow eyes. Behind them was a pod and inside laid a man with shoulder length purple hair.

"Its been a year," grumbled the black-haired man as he rubbed the back of his neck. Beside him, the pinkette's eyes narrowed as she typed in codes into the keyboard.

"As of right now, we have no idea where the other meisters are, and we only have the solar reactors from Kyrios, Dynames, Freedom, and Virtue," and Ian groaned at the news.

"That means we're short one solar reactor," and Feldt nodded before she looked at the screen.

"Exia and Setsuna's whereabouts are unknown, Rina and Allejiuah weren't in their gundam's cockpits when we found them," and both members of Celestial Being paused as they took in the gravity of the situation.

"Unless we find them we're going to have a little bit of a problem when it comes to new meisters," started Ian and Feldt nodded when the two heard groans coming from behind them. Snapping around, both Ian and Feldt's eyes widened when they saw the purple-haired meister slowly opening his eyes before they both stared down at pair of red eyes staring back at them.

"Feldt? Ian?" questioned the man as smiles appeared on both ian and Feldt's faces.

"Tieria!"

**…..**

The sound of drunken men and loud obnoxious music filled his ears as Lyle Dylandy walked into the pub. His curly brown hair was hidden a black hat and his green eyes scanned the pub before he sat down at the bar. Nodding to the bartender, Lyle motioned for a drink before his eyes turned to the news broadcast. As he watched the news about the new Federation, the Lyle's green eyes narrowed when he noticed a man sitting next to him.

"Are you the one who contacted me?" asked the man and Lyle turned to face the man and take in his appearance. The man had brown hair and blue eyes and he stared back at Lyle before.

"My names' Klaud Grad, from the reason you contacted me for, I'm guessing you know who I am and what organization I am with," and Lyle smirked before he took a long drink of his beer.

"Yeah, you're part of the Anti-Federation group Katharon," and Klaus nodded before Lyle held out his hand towards Klaus who nodded before he took Lyle's hand and shook it.

"Welcome to Katharon, Lyle Dylandy, or Gene-1,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rawr... I'm dead, well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this because I literally spent at least five hours anaylzing, planning, and even more planning BEFORE i even started to type out this chapter.<strong>_

_**Well it is now past 3:45 AM where I live so I'm gonna go pass out now. Thank you for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hew!**

**Okay its been a while since I've updated. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person... I'm sorry about that. Anywhoo. This is NOT a filler... YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own Gundam 00**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy... BTW, I apologize ahead of time of the grammar and spelling mistakes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland<strong>

Lyle Dylandy stared at the man before him before his green eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you? You just appear before me and then state that you're apart of Celestial Being," when Setsuna cut him off.

"Neil Dylandy, was a gundam meister," stated Setsuna and Lyle's eyes narrowed at the younger man's words.

"My brother, was a gundam meister?" and Setsuna nodded.

"He piloted a gundam for Celestial Being," at his words, Lyle's eyes widened when he noticed that the raven-haired man was using past tense.

"Piloted? Wait, you don't mean my brother's-?" and Setsuna slowly nodded.

"In a battle four years ago,"

Lyle's eyes widened for a second before the instantly narrowed at Setsuna

"You're telling me that I should follow my brother's legacy?" and the Krugis meister slowly shook his head before he looked up and crimson met green.

"I'm not forcing you to but if you really want to change this world as much as Neil Dylandy always wanted to. And, if you're willing to fight for that," stated Setsuna before he handed a crystal flash drive to Lyle. "You'll find all the information about us on that," and Lyle smirked as he took the flash drive from Setsuna and waved in the younger man's face

"Are you sure? How do you know I won't turn this into the authorities?" he joked but Setsuna's face remained emotionless before he spoke again.

"The Security Agency is about to launch an attack on Katharon's European base,"

"What?" yelled Lyle and Setsuna's face turned serious as he looked at Lyle.

"These people are serious,"

**Katharon Base**

Staring at the screen, Rina's eyes narrowed before she closed her eyes for a second. When she reopened them, her eyes were pupils were dilated and were glowing a dark gold hue. Her eyes scanned the screen when she heard the door open behind her.

"Is there something that you need Klaus?" she questioned and the older man inwardly flinched at her tone. He looked over at the younger woman with great interest as her eyes refused to leave the screen.

"What's the situation like out there?" he asked and Rina slowly closed her eyes.

"The federation forces are probably on the move, they're going to attack the European base," and Klaus' eyes widened when he heard her information.

"But how would you-?" he started but Rina just turned around and left the room. When she was gone, Klaus turned back to the door with a concerned expression on his face.

It had been a year since they took her in. When they first found her, she had already sustained multiple injuries. She had been in hysterics crying and screaming in pain and despair. The wound on her stomach/abdomen was gruesome that even the medic cringed when he saw her. She held a little boy close to her, protecting him with everything she had. She begged for them to help her and her son who was unconscious due to a heat stroke. When they took her in, she was dying from her injuries along with dehydration and severe blood loss but she refused to be treated until her son was treated first. Only after her son was claimed to be perfectly fine by the medics, she finally went through treatment. Everyone expected her to die within the first couple of days after they took her in. But surprisingly, she recovered from her injuries and after a week of treatment, she was on her feet.

For a few weeks, she had locked herself away from everyone. The medics had diagnosed her with depression. No one could blame her, she was traumatized by everything that had happened. She had almost died, her child had almost died. The only person who saw her was her son, a little boy of three years. He would just sit with his mother, his hand holding hers or sometimes he would cling onto her for dear life. After a two months, she had come to the him and Shirin and thanked them and offered to join Katharon. When they questioned her, she simply stated that she no longer had a place to go. Due to the fact that the Federation had destroyed so many places in the Middle East, they took her in without complaint.

What surprised them the most was that she had combat experience. Even though she refused to say anything of her past, the girl had helped multiple times by giving accurate tactical forecasts which had saved Katharon multiple times. Even though everyone had warmed up to her, she still refused to give them her name so everyone just called her by whatever they wanted to.

Klaus sighed when he heard the door open and turned around to see Shirin walking in with a grim expression on her face.

"I'm going to assume something happened," and Shirin nodded.

"Gene-1 contacted us and warned us about the Federation forces, they're going to attack Europe," she stated and Klaus' eyes widened before he turned his head to the screen the girl was looking at earlier. His eyes widened even more when he saw that the screen was focused on the world map and the location that Katharon's forces were located.

Shirin noticed the older man's silence before she walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong Klaus?" she asked to which Klaus snapped up and looked over at Shirin and shook his head.

"It's nothing, contact the other bases, we cannot let another base fall to the Federation," and Shirin nodded before she walked out of the room.

Klaus stared at the screen again with narrowed eyes before he walked out into one of the meeting rooms. When he walked in, he saw the girl standing in the corner with her arms folded over her chest. A few minutes into the meeting, one of the messengers burst into the room and alerted everyone about the Federation's attack on the European branch. Klaus snapped up and he looked over to see the girl slowly open her eyes and stare at the ground as the messenger then stated that the European branch was damaged but not destroyed due to the warning they had send a few minutes prior to the attack. Klaus looked back at the girl as she looked up and slowly nodded her head at him before she walked out of the meeting room. Sighing, Klaus looked down at the map on the table and inwardly laughed.

Once again, she had saved them.

**…**

Once she was out of the meeting room, Rina collapsed onto the ground as waves of excorticating pain hit her. Taking deep breaths, Rina clenched her fists and forced herself to breath in and out. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated and glowing a dark gold hue as her eyes narrowed in pain as the waves of pain intensified. Gritting her teeth, Rina put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. Popping two of the said pills into her mouth, Rina hugged her arms as she forced herself to breathe as the medicine took effect. A few minutes later, the pain started to fade and Rina started to breathe normally as sweat ran down her face. As she took a few minutes to regain her breathe, Rina saw something flying towards her from the corner of her eye. Before the object hit her face, Rina snatched it out of the air and brought it in front of her to see a bottle of water. Hearing laughter, Rina looked up and her eyes narrowed to see a blonde haired man laughing at her. When he calmed down, the man opened his eyes revealing a pair of bright red eyes staring back at her before he laughed again.

"Fon Spaak," she stated and Fon stopped laughing and his eyes turned serious when he saw that Rina's eyes were glowing. Walking towards her, he knelt down and glared down at her.

"What," he snapped and Rina just stared at him blankly before she got up and waved the water as if to say thank you before she started to walk away. Fon watched as she walked away before he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"They're back," he stated and Rina paused before she looked ahead.

"Then why are you still here?" she whispered and Fon snapped up and laughed at her question.

"Same goes for you! You were a meister of Celestial Being! What the hell are you still doing here?" and Rina flinched before she faced Fon, her gold eyes wide and Fon stopped laughing when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"You know nothing," she hissed. Fon's eyes narrowed at her before he yawned and started walking. Just when he was standing shoulder to shoulder, Fon leaned in until he was right next to her ear

"Better watch yourself, by the looks of it, you're not going to last much longer," and Rina's eyes widened as they returned t o their normal blue-violet hue and she looked over at Fon with wide eyes. Noticing her glance, Fon just smirked again before he walked off. As he walked away, Fon turned his head and his eyes narrowed when he saw Rina collapse and grab her arms in an attempt to stop her body from shaking.

"Idiot," he whispered as he walked away.

**Ptolemy**

The door to the cell opened and Milena popped her head in with a smile while Lasse just looked at Saji with a blank look on his face.

"Hi! We bought you your meal! I'll leave it here, so please eat," she stated as she placed the tray of food in the room before she smiled again at Saji. "We'll leave Red Haro with you if you want to look at our data bases or get in contact with us!" and a red Haro floated into the room.

"Please to meet you! Pleased to meet you!" it greeted as it flapped its wings/ears.

"How long are you going to keep me in here?" demanded Saji and Milena and Lasse both looked over at Saji who was curled up with his face in his knees.

"We know that A-Laws are looking for you," stated Lasse when Saji snapped up at his words and glared at Lasse and Milena.

"Look! I'm not a member of Katharon!" he yelled causing Milena to step back while Lasse's eyes narrowed at him.

"Well then let's just hope that they think the same as well," and Saji flinched at the older man's words.

"Are you people planning on holding those armed interventions again?"

"No, we're just going to destroy A-Laws," and Saji's eyes widened.

"The Federation forces?"

"The A-laws in an autonomous force that serves directly under the government. They've already committed fourteen acts of mass murder which they call 'suppression,'. You were a witness to one of those acts," stated Lasse and Saji's eyes widened at his words as the memories of his detainment at Proud flashed in his head. The memories of the massacre. Grimacing, Saji faced the wall before his eyes narrowed.

"But the Federation was formed in response to your organization's actions!"

"That's why we're going to fight," stated Lasse to which Saji turned around.

"But if you fight, people will die!"

"People will die even if we don't fight, that's just how reality is," Saji glared at Lasse but the older man just remained stoic when Milena's voice cut through the tension.

", the tests will begin soon,"

"Right," and the door to the cell started to close when Saji looked up.

"Where is he?" he asked getting the attention of both Celestial Being members. "What's Setsuna doing?"

"He went to gather some people!" smiled Milena and Lasse just looked at Saji with a blank expression.

"He went to gather our comrades,"

**…**

Setsuna stared up at the building before him before his eyes narrowed before he walked in.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega is here," he whispered before he walked towards the apartment complex.

Sumeragi sighed as she started to pour herself another glass of whiskey when a hand grabbed the bottle and snatched it away. In her drunken stupor, she reached out to grab it but only fell over.

"Come one, that's enough now, I can't keep looking after you like this," sighed Billy as he glanced at all the empty alcohol bottles before he started to clean up. Sumeragi groaned as she blinked a couple of times to clear her head before she stood up.

"I'm leaving," she announced as she slowly started to walk towards the door. At the doorway, she turned to Billy and waved her hand.

"Thanks for the last two years Billy, see ya," she slurred when the older man grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I was kidding!" he justified when the sound of the doorbell cut him off. Pressing one of the buttons to the screen, both Billy and Sumeragi saw a man in his early twenties standing before them. Sumeragi's eyes widened when she recognized the man.

'Setsuna!' she inwardly screamed as her body remained frozen. Billy looked over and smiled at her before he walked towards the door.

"Some one you know? That's great, we should go out to eat then," stated Billy as he grabbed the handle and pushed the button opening the door.

"Wait!" called Sumeragi but the door opened and her amber eyes were met with a pair of crimson orbs.

"S-Setsuna," she whispered before her eyes fell. Setsuna stared at the older woman before his eyes narrowed.

"Its been four years, Sumeragi Lee Noriega," he stated to which Billy laughed.

"What are you talking about? That's not her name! Her name is Kujo-," started Billy when Setsuna cut him off.

"Codename, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Celestial Being's tactical forecaster," and both Billy and Sumeragi's eyes widened and Setsuna took in the woman's reactions before he stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Now you have nowhere to run," stated Setsuna and Sumeragi's eyes widened before she looked away.

**Ireland**

Lyle's eyes narrowed as the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I see, are the others alright then? I guess the information did come in handy, roger, I'll report a little bit later," he stated as the line was disconnected. Lyle stared at the memorial before him before his green eyes narrowed. Picking up his communicator, Lyle stared at the screen before an image of a girl with brown hair with pink highlights and blue-violet eyes stared back at him.

"Its been a while, Gene-1," stated Rina and Lyle nodded his head before his green eyes locked with hers.

"I have an urgent message, its vital, I would like to talk to someone in person," and Rina slowly nodded her head.

"Roger that then,"

**…**

As the two stepped into the train, Setsuna looked around before he started walking. Occupied with is own thoughts, the raven-haired meister failed to notice a little boy until the two collided. The boy fell onto his bottom while Setsuna just stumbled. The little boy looked up at Setsuna with tears in his eyes before he started to cry. Both Setsuna and Sumeragi's eyes widened as they tried to console the little boy with they both heard the boy's mother calling for him. When she arrived, the mother apologized to Setsuna before she carried the boy away. Sumeragi looked over at Setsuna and her eyes widened when she saw the pained look on Setsuna's face before the meister wiped off the emotion on his face and dragged her to their private car.

When they were inside, Sumeragi collapsed onto one of the chairs while Setsuna leaned against the door in case she tried to escape. As the train started its ascent, Sumeragi sighed before she looked over at Setsuna.

"What do you plan on accomplishing by dragging me back? The Federation was made yet the world hasn't change one dam bit," she whispered, her hands clenching. "Even with all those sacrifices we made, we weren't able to change the world, the Aeolia plan isn't worth anything!"

Setsuna just stared at Sumeragi before he opened his mouth.

"Is that why you've been drowning yourself in alcohol the past four years?" he asked and Sumeragi let out a small laugh.

"What's so wrong about that? I've had enough, I can't go on anymore. There's no way that I can," she stated, the volume of her voice dropping at each word before she turned her head away.

Setsuna paused at her words before he looked down at his hands. When he saw the ring on his left hand, his eyes narrowed before he clenched his fists and looked up.

"I. I mean, all of us will fight. If changing the world into what it is now is our sin, then we have no choice but to change it again and make up for that sin," and Sumeragi closed her eyes before she curled up into a fetal position.

"That's impossible for me," she whispered and Setsuna's eyes narrowed at her words.

"Are you running away?"

"What's wrong with that? I just want to escape from all of this. I'm not as strong as you are. I don't have anymore strength left to fight this world,"

At her words, Setsuna looked down and closed his eyes.

"There was a time I thought like that as well," and Sumeragi's eyes widened before she looked up at Setsuna.

"What?" but the meister ignored her as he continued.

"I also thought that everything we did was hopeless, when the destruction of Celestial Being was announced, I was recuperating from the final battle. All I wanted to do was die. Everything we did, all the lives we took, all the lives that were lost, were for nothing," and Setsuna paused for a minute before he looked over at Sumeragi with determination in his eyes.

"Rina pulled me out of that darkness. It was thanks to her that I was able to stand up again and start anew. That's why I am able to stand today, I'm going to fight to change this world, just like before," he stated and Sumeragi's eyes widened at his words when an announcement came on the intercom stating that the train had landed. Grabbing her wrist, Setsuna dragged Sumeragi towards the door and to the lobby of the low orbital station.

"Setsuna, just leave me be," pleaded Sumeragi as she tried to pull away and in response, Setsuna's grip on her wrist tightened.

"A new meister is coming," cut Setsuna

"A new meister?"

"Yo!" called a voice in which caught both Sumeragi and Setsuna's attention. Looking over, the forecaster's eyes widened when she saw a man with wavy brown hair and green eyes waiting for them. A smile adorned the man's face as the two stopped infront of him. "You guys showed up a little bit late, I was worried you wouldn't show up,"

"Lockon? You're alive?" whispered Sumeragi and Lyle started to laugh.

"Come on, do I look that much like my brother?

"What?" gasped Sumeragi and Setsuna looked at before he pointed to Lyle.

"I'll introduce you, this is Neil Dylandy's younger twin, Lyle Dy-," but Lyle shook his head and pointed at himself with a grin on his face.

"That's not it. My name is Lockon Stratos, I'm a gundam meister for Celestial Being,"

**Katharon Base**

"Gene-1's made contact with Celestial Being, even though we're unsure if they'll join us," stated Shirin and Klaus looked up from the papers he was reading with narrowed eyes.

"The Federation uses its access to the solar power system to coerce their member nations to do as they please. They also abandon the non-member nations to just crumble. With the way things are going now, it'll only be a matter of time before the Federation turns in a dictatorship, if it hasn't already,"

"Also, by forming the autonomous peacekeeping force A-Laws, the Federation's keeping on iron grip on things by completely annihilating any of its enemy forces," stated Rina as she walked up to the meeting table. Her eyes linger around the area before she looked over at Klaus.

"I propose a mission plan," and Klaus looked up at her with interest.

"Please allow both me and another member to infiltrate a Federation HQ in order to hijack some of their newer machines, even if we have mobile suits," and Rina pointed to all the Tiereins, Heilions, and Flag machines around the base. "They will be nothing against the Federation's and A-law's machines,"

"But who will accompany you?" asked Shirin when the sound of a man's laugh cut her off. Snapping around, Shirin and Klaus' eyes narrowed when they saw Fon Spak laughing as he walked into the hangar.

"I'll go with her, it'll be my pleasure!" he laughed and Rina's eyes narrowed at him before she silently turned around and walked away.

**…**

As she watched the news broadcast, Marina Ismail, the first princess of the Kingdom Azadistan, looked down with a worried look in her eyes.

"The gundams have made a reappearance, do you have anything to do with this? Setsuna?" she whispered when the door to her suite was suddenly opened and two soldiers holding guns ran in.

"Princess Marina Ismail right? You're coming with us," stated one of men causing the woman's blue eyes to widen.

**Ptlomey**

"We just received a message from Wang Lieu Mei! A-Laws knows our locations!" announced Feldt and everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" yelled Lasse before his eyes narrowed and he ran over to his station. Tieria stared at the screen before he looked at the other crew members.

"I'll take Seravee, Feldt, go help Ian finish the 00's matching sequence," ordered Tieria and the pinkette nodded.

"Roger that,"

**…****..**

As the shuttle made its way to Ptlomey, an urgent coded message appeared on the screen.

"From Ptlomey" questioned Setsuna as he opened the message and his eyes widened at the content.

"A-Laws found us!" and both Sumeragi and Lyle's eyes widened before Sumeragi looked at Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what's our fighting strength?"

"Its just Tieria's machine, but there's one machine that'll be rolling out real soon,"

Sumeragi's eyes fell at his words.

"Just two machines," and Lockon looked over at Setsuna with a small smile.

"Quite a small group you've got here," he stated and Sumeragi's eyes fell before she reached over and pressed one of the buttons on the screen.

Milena's violet eyes scanned the screen before she looked over to Lasse.

"Mr. Aeon, I've got an urgent coded message from Miss Noriega,"

"Noriega? You mean Miss Sumeragi?

"It's a mission plan, It will start at 0032," and Lasse smiled before he looked out at the shuttle approaching them.

"Not bad Setsuna, you really got her back!"

**…****..**

As she walked into the room, Rina scanned the room until her gaze set on Sora laying stomach side down on the only bed in the room.

"So-," she started when she noticed the four year old staring at the screen of her communicator.

"What are you up to?" she asked as she sat down next to him and her eyes narrowed at the photo Sora was looking at. The photo was taken a year before everything had happened. In it, Setsuna and Rina were holding onto Sora as she and the little boy were smiling and a small smile adorned Setsuna's face.

"I miss him," whispered Sora and Rina looked down at the boy to see tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "I miss papa," he whispered again before tears fell down his face and he buried his head into the pillow. Rina's eyes fell before she gently took Sora and held him close to her, tears falling down her face as well.

"I miss him too Sora," and Rina looked down at her left hand at the sapphire stare ring before she clenched her hand and tightened her grip on Sora.

"I want to see papa!" cried Sora to which Rina's grip only tightened.

"I know Sora, I know," she whispered as she patted her son's head as the four year old cried out his sorrow. A few minutes later, Rina looked down to see Sora fast asleep. Careful not to wake him, Rina placed the little boy on the bed and tucked him in before she headed towards the door. At the doorway, Rina looked back and a small smile appeared on her face as she saw her son sleeping on the bed, his head near the communicator still displaying the family photo.

"Good night," she whispered as turned off the lights before she walked out. When she was outside, Rina looked down at the ring on her hand as tears started to form.

"Setsuna," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks and she buried her face into her hands.

**…**

"Ian! Launch 00," ordered the raven-haired meister and he ignored the mechanic's protests before he stood up and looked over at Lockon.

"Take care of the controls," he stated and Lockon's eyes widened before he grabbed the controls and glared at Setsuna.

"What the hell!" he yelled but Setsuna ignored him as he walked out of the shuttle and headed towards deck two of Ptlomey. When the deck opened, Setsuna's eyes widened in awe when he saw the blue and white gundam before him.

'_00 gundam. 0 gundam and Exia's solar reactors in the machine. My gundam,' h_e thought as he jumped into the cockpit.

"The twin drive system, will it work?" he whispered and Ian's face appeared on the screen.

"Setsuna, 00's not ready!"

"I'm commencing Trans-Am!" reported Setsuna and Ian's shouts fell on deaf ears as Setsuna stared at the screen as the read lights read his biometrics.

"Activating Trans-Am!" he yelled as the machine started to glow a red.

**…****.**

"Dammit!" yelled Ian as he stared at the screen before him and Feldt's eyes widened at the synchronization rate on the screen.

"Its still no good, the synchronization rate can't get past 73%!" she yelled and Ian's eyes narrowed at her words.

"Not even Trans-Am could start it up,"

**…****.**

Tieria groaned as Seravee took a direct attack from one of the A-laws machines before he looked over at Ptlomey.

"Where's 00!

**…****..**

"Wake up 00," whispered Setsuna as he stared at the screen of the gundam as an A-Laws GnX machine appeared before he looked up with wide eyes.

"The 0 gundam is here, so is Exia, and me!" he yelled when the gundam's eyes started to glow and as the GnX fired, the two solar reactors moved forward and the released Gn-particles, blocking the shot.

"It started!" yelled Ian as his eyes widened. "The synchronization was a time lag!" and Feldt smiled as she looked up with bright eyes.

"The Twin Drive system as reached a stable operation range!"

…

As he watched the battle through the mission recorders of one of A-Laws mobile suits, Ribbons Almark's eyes narrowed when he saw the bright lights of an original Gn-Drive.

"Now what? What kind of system is that?"

…**.**

All the members of Celestial Being watched with wide eyes as the sight of the bright green particles of a Gn-drive emitting from the 00 gundam. Inside the cockpit Setsuna smiled for a second before his grip on the controls tightened.

"00, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching!"

…**.**

Rina snapped up when she felt something in the back of head and her eyes widened as they started to glow a dark gold hue.

'What is this?' she thought as a sudden warm and nostalgic feeling filled her and she failed to notice Sora walking up to her with wide eyes.

"Mama?" he questioned and Rina slowly looked over with a blank expression at Sora and the little boy's eyes widened when he saw Rina's eyes were glowing.

"Mama!" he yelled as he ran up and grabbed Rina's legs. Rina remained silent for a few seconds before her eyes returned to normal and she blinked a couple of times. When she looked down, her eyes widened when she saw Sora gripping her legs tightly as if she was going to disappear.

"Sora, what's wrong?" she asked and she saw Sora's eyes widen before he looked up and saw Rina's eyes were now back to normal. "Sora?" She asked again but the little boy just ignored her as his on her leg tightened. A small smile appeared on Rina's face as she knelt down and took the boy's hand in hers. Looking up, Sora saw the smile on Rina's face as she pulled her son into her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked again but Sora shook his head as he buried his head into Rina's neck.

"Mama," he whispered.

**…****..**

"What the hell is with that new machine!" yelled the pilots of the A-Laws machines as they tried to shoot down the 00 gundam to no avail. Setsuna's eyes narrowed before 00 pulled out its Gn-sword and sliced off the head of one of the machines.

"Don't you know? This is our! Gundam!" he yelled as 00 sliced one of the GnX machines in half.

**…****..**

As all the dust and gas cleared away, the crew's eyes widened when they saw 00 standing in the middle of space.

"That's the power of a gundam," whispered Lockon in awe and Sumeragi's eyes fell downcast.

"Setsuna,"

**…****.**

Saji's eyes narrowed when he saw the battle and the end to it as he took in the newest gundam.

"Gundam,"

**…****..**

Regene Regetta smiled as he walked towards the green-haired man sitting in the center of the room.

"Ribbons, what kind of system was that?" he asked and his smile widened when he saw the frustrated look on the Innovator's face.  
>"You don't know? Even you, who has access to level seven?" he taunted and Ribbon's eyes narrowed at the screen.<p>

"Aeolia Schenburg,"

…**.**

When the door to the bridge opened, Setsuna walked into the bridge and Sumeragi soon followed.

"Welcome back Miss Sumeragi!" smiled Feldt

"Its been a while Miss Noriega," cheered Milena and Lasse smiled.

"As reckless are usual," to which Sumeragi's gaze fell.

"I-," she started when everyone gasped at the sight of Lockon.

"Well, isn't this a welcoming party?"

"Lockon? What hell?" yelled Lasse and Lockon sighed as Sumeragi started to explain.

"This is the original Lockon's twin brother," and everyone's eyes widened as the brown-haired meister smiled at them.

"Yo!"

"Lockon Stratos," whispered Feldt, her blue-green eyes wide.

Tieria's eyes narrowed as he headed towards his quarters.

'_No, that's not him,'_

**…****.**

"Setsuna!" and the raven-haired meister turned to see Sumeragi walked towards him.

"What is it?" he asked and Sumeragi looked around before she looked back at Setsuna.

"Where's Allejiuah?" and Setsuna shook his head.

"We haven't been able to locate him yet," and Sumeragi looked down.

"I see, then ,what about Rina?" asked Sumeragi and Setsuna flinched for a second before he looked straight ahead.

"She was killed a year ago by the Federation," and Sumeragi's eyes widened when she noticed that Setsuna had clenched his fists.

"Something tells me that not all that happened," and Setsuna's eyes widened before he looked ahead with a pained expression on his face.

"They killed our son as well,"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter completed... Happy Dance!<strong>

**Also, I decided to add what was Chapter three as a side so here you go!**

**2310**

When she opened her eyes, Rina slowly blinked before she sat up and looked around. When her blue-violet eyes turned to the male figure sleeping next to her, a small smile appeared on her face before she reached over and pushed some of the hair from the teenager's face before she looked at the baby curled up next to her husband. Sleeping next to each other, Sora looked like a younger version of Setsuna. The only difference in the two other that the obvious age factor was the fact that Sora had blue eyes instead of crimson like his father. Rina smiled as she remembered when Sora was first born how both she and Setsuna's eyes widened when they saw their baby for the first time. Words couldn't explain all the happiness they had felt when Sora opened his eyes revealing the most beautiful pair of blue eyes ever. Smiling, Rina reached over and gently patted Sora's stomach and stared at the star ring on her left hand. Rina looked down and fingered the ring before she looked over to see Setsuna's ring on his left hand as well. The rings were a sign of their bond, their relationship. The bond that the two had created when there were children in a nation that was being destroyed. Looking over to Setsuna, Rina's eyes narrowed when she saw a scar on his chest that was now slowly fading away. Reaching over, she lightly traced the scar before her eyes fell downcast.

"We've been through so much," she whispered and a small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the two sleeping figures before her. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit Rina whose eyes widened as she gripped her arms and fought back a scream. Rushing over to the drawer on the other side of the room, Rina's hands shook as she quickly took out a bottle of pills that was stuffed into one of the drawers. Pulling two pills out the bottle, Rina swallowed them before she gritted her teeth as she waited for the medicine to take affect. Soon, the pain dwindled down until there was on a slight throbbing in her head. Collapsing onto the ground, Rina gasped for air before she looked down at her hands.

"My body," she whispered when suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Rina's waist from behind causing the coordinator's eyes widened before she turned her head to see a pair of worried crimson eyes staring down at her.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed when he saw the pained look on his wife's face before he helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Rina slowly nodded before her eyes suddenly closed and her vision turned black. Before her body could hit the cold, hard, floor. Setsuna caught her in his arms and his eyes widened when he saw cold sweat on Rina's face as her breaths slowly started to even out. Carrying her bridal style, Setsuna walked over to the bed and gently laid Rina down next to Sora before he sat down next to her and wiped the sweat off of her face. As he wiped the sweatdrops from her face, Setsuna's eyes narrowed when he saw countless bruises on Rina's arms. Pulling up her shirt, Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw a bruise the size of a football on her stomach and he tried to pull up her shirt even more to see if she had more bruises before a hand stopped him. Looking up, Setsuna's crimson eyes met with Rina's blue-violet as she held Setsuna's hand before she slowly sat up. Looking down at her hand, Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the ring on her finger before he looked away.

"They're getting worse aren't they," he stated and Rina's eyes widened before she looked over at Sora and nodded.

"How long?" whispered Setsuna and Rina looked over to see Setsuna staring at her with a serious expression on his face. Looking down at her hands, Rina refused to meet his gaze.

"Two, three years," she whispered and Setsuna's eyes narrowed before he grabbed Rina and pulled her into his arms. Rina's eyes widened as she felt Setsuna's grip on her tighten before she silently closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. The two remained that way until Rina pulled back and lightly pecked Setsuna's lips.

"I'll be fine Setsuna," she whispered and Setsuna stared down at her before he placed his lips on hers.

When the two pulled away, Rina blushed before she looked over at Setsuna who had a small smile on his face before she looked back at Sora who was fast asleep. Following her gaze, Setsuna looked over to their two year old son curled up into a fetal position sleeping before he looked over at Rina and pecked her lips.

"Go to sleep," and Rina smiled up at him before she laid down and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Setsuna looked down to see Rina fast asleep before a frown took over his face as he remembered a conversation the two a few days earlier.

_:/_

_"Setsuna," called Rina and the Krugis meister looked over to see a grim expression on Rina's face before she looked up and her eyes met with his. Sitting down across from her, Setsuna looked at Rina as she continued._

_"If there is a day, if, I lose my mind due to my body's deterioration, I want you to kill me," she whispered and Setsuna's eyes widened before he stood up and glared down at Rina._

_"What," he growled and Rina flinched before she looked up with a pleading look._

_"I want you to kill me if I lose my mind," she repeated and Setsuna felt anger boiling in him before he walked over and grabbed Rina's arms causing the coordinator to wince._

_"What did you say?" he yelled this time and Rina looked up at him unfazed._

_"I want you to-."_

_"There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" he yelled and Rina's eyes fell before she wrapped her arms around Setsuna and the meister's eyes widened when he felt Rina's body trembling_ _and he felt tears falling onto his shirt before he looked down at Rina to see tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Please," she whispered and at that moment, Setsuna understood. She was scared. She was scared of what was going to happen. She was scared of the fact that she might lose her mental stability and then he understood. She wanted him to end it for her before she became someone that was not her. Wrapping his arms around her, Setsuna pulled Rina into his arms before he closed his eyes and tightened his grip._

_"I will," he whispered and Rina's eyes widened before she slowly closed them and buried her face into Setsuna's chest._

_"Thank you,"_

_:/_

Reaching over, Setsuna gripped Rina's hand before he looked at both Rina and Sora before he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep seep in.

_'I will protect them,'_

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tada! Here's a new chapter of Atonement!**_

_**Ok wow, so now I am an official Highschool Graduate!**_

_** Yay!**_

_**Anywhoo, thank you very much to those who reviewed and I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam 00.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>As she looked at the data and the maps before her, Rina's eyes narrowed as she looked to where all the Federation bases were located.<p>

"The closest one is in Europe, if we could just sneak a couple of machines from there," she whispered before she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her pupils were dilated and glowing a dark gold hue. Too caught up in her trance, Rina failed to realize the door open until a hand slapped her back. Snapping out of her trance, Rina turned around to see a pair of red eyes glaring down at her.

Fon just stared at Rina as her eyes reverted back to its normal blue-violet hue before he looked up at the screen.

"So what's you plan?" and Rina turned around to the screen again.

"The closest base is in Europe in Greece, the place is going to be heavily guarded, our best plot is to go in as Federation soldiers. The problem after that is how to get the machines back to this base without the Federation or A-Laws tracking us down," and Fon looked at the screen before his eyes narrowed at the maps.

"That does pose a problem," and Rina looked from him to the screen.

"We just need a way to get the machines, that way, Katharon will be able to have a stand against A-Laws,"

…

"Four years ago, during the civil unrest in Azadistan, you came into contact with a member of Celestial Being," stated the inspector and Marina looked up at him with wide eyes

"I already explained what had happened four years ago!" cried Marina but the inspector's hard gaze remained as his eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm afraid that the situation is now different, with the appearance of the new gundam, you are again a key figure, First Princess of Azadistan, Marina Ismail,"

…

"The assembly has decided to place the Federal security agency under the direct orders of the Autonomous peacekeeping force. We now have some forty million soldiers," stated the President of the Earth Sphere Federation before he turned towards his desk at the communication link that was open on the screen of his terminal.

"The establishment of this force could not have happened without Veda's information control capabilities," and the voice on the other side of the conversation replied.

"It was an honor to assist you. The Federation government shouldn't have to give into petty resistance forces. For any dialogues in the future to come," replied Ribbons and the President smiled at the Innovators words.

"We have great hopes for what you are doing," and Ribbons smiled before he opened his eyes revealing his glowing pupils in the dark room he was in.

"Of course you do, its the reason we were born. Its the reason we exist," and the communication ended. Standing up, Ribbons looked up at all of Veda before him before he smiled.

"I am faithfully executing Aeolia Schenburg's plan, something no human can accomplish," and as the words left his mouth, Ribbons looked down at his hands. "And only we can, for we are the Innovators,"

As he watched Ribbons enter the gathering room, Regene Regetta's red eyes narrowed before he opened his mouth.

"That Azadistan princess," he started and Ribbons looked up at the purple haired Innovator and paused at Regene's words.

"You've been leaving her alone until now, so what made you change your mind?" and Ribbons smirked at Regene's question before he walked towards one of the sofas.

"You know the reason," stated Ribbons and Regene's eyes slighlty narrowed at his response before a small smile appeared on his face.

"So you really think that they'll show up?" he questioned.

Walking up to the window, Ribbons stared out at the green scenery before answering.

"Of course they will, after all, one of the gundam meisters is being held there as well,"

...

The lights of the prison suddenly turned on and Soma Peries' eyes narrowed at the sight of the detained man before her.

"Wake up test subject E-57!" she yelled and Allejiauh slowly opened his eyes and flinched at the harsh bright lights of the room.

"So this is the Celestial Being pilot that you've been keeping locked up in here for the past four years?" questioned Andrei Smirnov as he and the others watched Allejiuah wake.

When he looked up, the olive-haired meister scanned the room before his eyes focused on Soma. When he saw herm Allejiuah's eyes widened before he started to speak but due to the mask on his face, his voice was muffled. Both soma and Andrei's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before Soma's eyes narrowed again and she signaled her hand. At her signal, one of the prison workers nodded before he walked up and started to remove the mask from Allejiuah's face. As the mask was being removed, Soma's eyes narrowed as she watched the captive.

"My quantum brainwaves aren't affecting him at all. According to the data, the cause of that could have been due to a head injury,"

"Marie," whispered a voice and Soma looked at Allejiuah whose eyes were locked on hers before he whispered again. " You finally came, it is you. You've survived somehow, Marie," and Soma flinched at his words before she glared at him.

"Marie?" she questioned and Allejiuah's eyes widened at her comment.

"But its me! We used to talk all the time in the Home. Its Allejiuah!" and Soma snapped up and held her hand up to her chest with narrowed eyes in response.

"Stop talking like that! My name is not Marie!" yelled Soma and Allejiauh's eye narrowed.

"No, you're Marie, no doubt about it,"

...

Tieria looked down at the brown-haired green eyed man in Cherudim's cockpit.

"Do you have any mobile suit combat experience?" he questioned and Lockon looked around cockpit before randomly pressing some of the buttons.

"Obviously not! but, I have operated an industrial workloader," and Tieria inwardly screamed before he glared our his shoulder, his red eyes full of annoyance.

"So he brought a complete novice. Dam that Setsuna!" he cursed and Lockon looked up at Tieria and grinned.

"That just means that I have alot to learn," he stated as he held out his hand towards Tieria. "So I'm counting on you, my cute instructor," he joked and Tieria growled before he stood up and glared at Lockon.

"I prefer less teasing," he snapped and Lockon climbed up from the cockpit of his gundam and started to laugh at Tieria's reactions.

Unknown to the two meisters, a pair of blue-green eyes observed them through a screen. As the image zoomed in on Lockon's laughing face, the screen disappeared and Feldt's eyes fell to her hands.

"Lyle Dylandy," she whispered, her grip on a gold locket tightening as she whispered the name.

...

Setsuna's eyes narrowed when he saw the crimson red gundam before him.

"Setsuna, the kid we're holding wants to speak to you!" called Ian as he walked into the container and Setsuna nodded towards him before looking back at the gundam. Following his gaze, Ian looked over the machine and smiled.

"That's X-Freedom," he stated as he walked over to Setsuna's side and the raven-haired meister looked over at the mechanic.

"X-Freedom?" and Ian nodded before he looked at the gundam.

"As you can tell, its Freedom's successor," and Setsuna snapped up at Ian's words.

"Is there a pilot for it?" and Ian shook his head before he looked down.

"Its supposed to be Rina's suit, but none of us have been able to find her in the past four years. To be honest wit you, I was expecting her to be with you," and Ian looked over to see a pained look cross over Setsuna's face before it was replaced with the meister's normal stoic expression before Setsuna walked out of the container.

As he walked towards his quarters, Setsuna paused at the door to his left. His crimson eyes remained on the keypad next to the door before he reached over and typed in the correct combination, opening the door.

Hearing the door open, Saji looked up to see Setsuna standing at the doorway.

"You wanted to see me?" questioned Setsuna, his crimson eyes locking with Saji's brown orbs. Saji's eyes narrowed at him for a second before he stood up and walked over to Setsuna. Handing him the keyboard that was connected to Haro, Saji pointed at the screen displaying the Throne gundams. Setsuna looked at the screen before he looked up at Saji who turned away from him.

"Are what the records saying true?" he questioned and Setsuna briefly scanned the material before he looked up at Saji.

"Yes, our records have it right, our group had a different view from the Thrones when it came to armed interventions," Saji's eyes widened at his words before he turned to Setsuna.

"So they weren't your allies?" and Setsuna slowly nodded his head.

"No," and Saji looked down when he saw the ring on the chain around his neck. His eyes narrowed before he turned to face the wall and looked down.

"Even so, you've killed people with your gundams too, hurting their loved ones like I have been. Its onlu natural for people to hate you for what you did," he stated, his voice full of anger and resentment.

"I know that," and Saji clenched his fists at Setsuna's response.

"The world was peaceful back then, my normal, everyday life would have continued, and it was you people who ruined everything!" he yelled.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at him before he closed his eyes before he reopened them,

"So, everything's alright, as long as you have peace?" and Saji's eyes widened before he looked down at the ring in his hands.

"I don't mean that, but, no one wants to be unhappy," as he watched Saji, Setsuna looked down at his left hand where he could see the bump on the glove from the ring on his finger. His eyes narrowed before he looked over at Saji once more.

"You're not the only one who's lost a loved one," he whispered before he shut the door behind him.

...

Dressed in the standard Federation soldier uniform, Rina slowly let out the breath she was holding before she looked around. All around her were the latest mobile suits equipped with the GN- drive. As far as the eye could see, every machine was equipped with a lance and a beam saber.

"So this is what a Federation base looks like," she whispered when Fon walked over and bonked her head.

"Hurry up will ya? We don't have all day!" he hissed and Rina's eyes narrowed at him before she looked around her.

"We just need a distraction," she stated and Fon looked over at her with a questioning gaze when she looked over at Fon and smiled. "You're going to have to do it," and the blonde haired man groaned as be scratched his head.

"How long?" and Rina paused for a few minutes before she looked up at him.

"480 seconds," and Fon's eyes widened before he grabbed her collar.

"You want me to distract all the people working here for 8 minutes?" he hissed when he noticed that some of the soldiers along with the mechanics were starting to gather around. Letting go of Rina's collar, he glared at the others.

"What?" he snapped and everyone jumped before they went back to their own work. Fon growled before he looked over at Rina who had a small smile plastered onto her face before he leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart.

"You better have the machines ready by the end of the 480 seconds," and Rina only nodded before Fon grumbled before he walked off. When he was gone, Rina turned around and walked over to one of the nearby GnX machines and smiled at the mechanic working on it before she climbed up to the cockpit. Once she was inside, Rina started up the system. As she looked at the screen, Rina's eyes narrowed before her pupils dilated and started to glow a dark gold hue. As quickly as possible, she started to type in codes into the system when the power in the base went off. As the soldiers and mechanics began to panic, Rina only smiled in response as she silently thanked Fon as she completed her task on the GnX she was in.

When she was done, Rina silently climbed down from the machine and quickly worked her way to the machine adjacent to the one she was in earlier. Just like the previous machine, she quickly started the system before she typed in all the necessary codes so that the machine would be untraceable and would self destruct if anything were to happen to the pilot. Once she was done, Rina smiled before she climbed down the cockpit and took a deep breath before the lights turned back on and the panic in the hangar declined. Looking over, Rina saw Fon walk over with a smug expression on his face.

"Did ya finish?" he questioned and Rina nodded before she pointed towards the two machines that the two were standing in between.

"We just need a way to find to get them out of here with them noticing," and Fon sighed before he bonked Rina on the head again.

"Ya mean, ya didn't figure it out till now!" he whispered/yelled and Rina only nodded at him before she closed her eyes for a second. When she reopened her eyes, her pupils were dilated and glowing. Fon's eyes narrowed at her before he looked around and made sure that no one was looking before he leaned forward.

"I don't think your quantum brainwaves will help you in this situation," he whispered and Rina's eyes widened before her eyes reverted back to their normal blue-violet hue. Blinking, she looked over at Fon who only looked down at her before he scratched his head and let out and exasperated sigh.

"Dam! I thought that we were done here," and Rina let out a small sigh before she looked up at the two machines before her.

"If it were that easy, we would have done this months ago,"

...

Not too far from the Human Reform League Rehabilitation Center, was a red machine. inside of it, Nena Trinity smiled as her eyes reverted back to their normal amber hue before she opened a connection. When the face of Wang Lieu Mei showed up, Nena looked over and smiled.

"I've confirmed the information of the meister being alive from level two of Veda, and now, the A-laws has shown up, what do you wanna do mistress?" she questioned as she looked over at Wang Lieu Mei who smiled in response

"I will handle it from here, you may return now," and Nena smiled before she looked ahead of her.

"Roger!'

...

" We have a coded message from Wang Lieu Mei," reported Feldt as she deciphered the message that the agent had sent. "A dissident detention center in the HRL," she read when her eyes widened and a gasp came out of her mouth. " Is currently holding Allejiuah Haptism!" and everyone in the bridge snapped up at her words.

"I know him! He's one of the gundam meisters!" piped up Milena and Lasse smiled.

"I see, he was captured by the Federation! No wonder we couldn't figure out where he was!" and then Lasse stood up and turned to Feldt.

"Feldt, get everyone together, we're having a briefing," and the pinkette nodded before she started to inform the crew members along with the meisters.

"What? They found where Allejiuah is?" questioned Tieria, his red eyes wide as he was informed. On the other hand, Lockon looked dumbstruck as he read the information.

"Allejiuah? Who's that?" he questioned as he looked over at Haro as it started to flap its ears/wings.

"Your buddy! Your buddy!"

As he headed towards the briefing room, Setsuna's eyes narrowed as his grip on the handle tightened.

"So they found him,"

...

The door to the briefing room and Sumeragi ran in with wide eyes.

"Is it true? You know where they're holding Allejiuah?" she asked and everyone in the briefing room nodded.

"Yeah, this is reliable information from Wang Lieu Mei,"

"We're getting started on a rescue mission now,"

"Do how are you going to rescue him?" questioned Sumeragi and Setsuna stepped forward.

"That what we would like you to figure out," and the tactical forecaster turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Miss Sumeragi, we would like one of your tactical forecasts," stated Setsuna and Sumeragi paused before she looked down.

"But, I-" she started when Tieiria spoke.

"With Allejiuah, we can start mounting our operations with four gundams," and beside him, Lockon opened his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not so sure about this," he stated when he saw Tieria glare at him before he turned away. "Oops,"

"Please help us out, we can save Allejiuah with your help!" stated Lasse but Sumeragi's eyes fell as she raised her hand to her chest.

"Miss Sumeragi," started Feldt and the older woman looked up to see the pinkette holding a pink-purple version of the Celestial Being uniform in her hands. Sumeragi's eyes widened before she stepped back and closed her eyes.

"Stop it! I can't live up to your expectations anymore! My forecasts aren't really going to change anything that's going to happen! I'd just be putting everyone's lives in danger!" and she ran towards the door.

"There are no regrets!" yelled Setsuna and Sumeragi's eyes widened as she stopped infront of the door. "Even if the mission fails. we'll never blame you for it. No matter what happens, Allejiuah is our comrade, and we're going to save him," stated Setsuna, his eyes narrowing at every word.

"So please, work out a tactical plan for us," and Sumeragi clenched her fists for a few seconds before she sligtly turned her head to Feldt.

"Feldt. later, can you send me our current fighting strength and situations?" and Feldt's eyes widened before she smiled.

"Yes mam!"

...

As everyone on Ptlomey scrambled to start the mission, inside his cell, Saji looked over at Haro with a confused face.

"What's all this excitement about? What are they getting ready for?" and the pink Haro flapped its ears/ wings.

"Rescuing a buddy! Rescuing a buddy!"

"A buddy?" questioned Saji before his eyes narrowed as Haro piped up again.

"Commencing mission! Commencing mission!"

"So they're going to fight again,"

...

Inside 00, Setsuna prepared the Twin drive launch when a communcation opened up on the screen to the right.

"Setsuna," and the raven-haired meister turned to see Tieria.

"What is it?"

"According to Wang Lieu Mei's data, in the same center where Allejiuah is being held, we spotted this name," stated Tieria as the list of the detainees in the center appeared on the screen. Setsuna's eyes widened at the name,

"Marina? Marina Ismail is there?" questioned Setsuna when Feldt's voice rang in the intercom.

"Commencing mission!"

...

As Ptlomey dived into the water, Colonel Kati Mannequin's eyes narrowed when she saw the tsunami caused by the Celestial Being mother ship hit the facility, damaging more than half of the building and half of the mobile suits stationed on the ground.

"The enemy's in the water!" reported one of the soldiers and Kati's violet eyes locked onto the facility.

"Fire missiles in response," she ordered before her eyes narrowed.

"This must be a tactic that they came up with to half the strength of our particle beams!"

...

"Setsuna, Tieria, their particle beams will be diffused for 300 seconds. That's all the time that you've got," informed Feldt as Ptlomey manuvered through the water to hide from the enemy.

Inside the cockpits of their designated gundams, Setsuna and Tieria nodded.

"Roger, its take three minutes," reported Setsuna when Tieria's voice filled the communication.

"How about using the extra two minutes to rescue someone else?" he questioned and Setsuna's eyes narrowed in response.

"Marina," as both Seravee and 00 flew towards the facility and began their attack. As 00 and Seravee got closer and closer, Tieria looked over at Setsuna and nodded his head.

Setsuna nodded in response before 00 slammed into the facility, shaking the entire building. Exiting the cockpit with a handgun, Setsuna ran towards Allejiuah's cell.

...

Frustration. That was the only emotion he was feeling as Fon Spark stared at the GnX machines before him. It had been a full day since they came. According to Rina, it was the only way so that they wouldn't look suspicious if two of their machines disappeared. Looking over to his right, he saw Rina working along with some of the mechanics.

"Idiot," he whispered before he turned his head towards the machines again.

"We just need a way to get away from here," he whispered again when his eyes widened as an idea came into his head. Glancing over to Rina, he waved his hand and motioned for her to come towards him. Noticing his gaze, Rina walked towards him with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked and Fon smiled before he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Rina's eyes widened as Fon told her his plan before she pulled back and looked at the smile on Fon's face.

"Are you serious?" she questioned and Fon nodded before he ran towards the exit.

"Where is he going?" questioned one of the mechanics who saw Fon exit the hangar before Rina turned towards him with a small smile on her face.

"He said that he wasn't feeling well, he was going to the medical center for some medication," and the mechanic paused before he looked over at Rina.

"Its probably because you guys have been on duty for more than 24 hours, he was probably feeling the effects of no sleep, that's the price you get for being a soldier," he stated before he turned to Rina and smiled. "If you're feeling tired, you should also go and rest, we're just about done with maintanence with all the machines," and Rina nodded towards him.

"I'm fine, sometimes, there were days where we were only able to sleep once every two to three days," and the mechanic nodded before he got back to work. Once he was gone, Rina looked over at the two GnX machines before her. Glancing back towards the exit, Rina waited for Fon before she looked back at the machines.

"Hurry up Fon," she whispered when suddenly, the sound of something exploding filled her ears. Eyes widening, she snapped her head around to see a fire in the far end of the corner of the hangar. Panic began to fill the hangar as mechanics and soldiers started to scream and run around, trying to put out the fires.

"Launch the mobile suits!" yelled one of the higher ranks soldiers and the pilots scrambled to the mobile suits. Rina's eyes scanned the area as the smoke from the fire began to seep into her lungs. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her to one of the GnX machines. Turning around, Rina's eyes widned before she let out a relieved sigh when she saw Fon staring down at her.

"What the hell are ya doin? Get in the machine!" he yelled and Rina nodded before she climbed into the GnX while Fon ran towards the other GnX.

Once they were inside their machines, Rina looked around her at the fire and the men that were scrambling around to put it out before she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," when Fon's voice filled the intercom.

"Hurry up!" he yelled and Rina looked up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Roger that!" she yelled as both her and Fon's Gnxs launched.

...

As the whole facility began to tremble from all the fighting that was going on outside, Allejiuah looked up at the ceiling.

"What in the world is going on here?" he questioned when the door to his cell was shot and a figure walked in. Allejiuah's eyes widened as Setsuna walked into the room and shot his bindings. Removing the mask from his face, Allejiuah looked down at Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what's going on here?" he questioned and in response, Setsuna threw a communicator towards him.

"Go to that point, Arios is on its way," and the raven-haired meister ran towards the door.

"Arios?" and Setsuna looked back at him.

"The name of your new gundam!" and Allejiauh's eyes widened before he looked at the communicator in his hands before he started to run.

...

Staring up at the window of her cell, Marina's eyes widened as she felt the facility shake and the sound of gunshots filled her ears.

"Is there a battle going on outside? But, why?" she questioned when a voice filled her ears.

"Can you hear me? Move away from the door!" yelled a voice from outside her cell.

"What?" and she turned to the door.

"Get back!" and as Marina took a step back, a gunshot echoed in her ears. Covering her face, Marina waited for the smoke to disappear as the door to her cell fell and a figure walked into the doorway.

"Let's go," stated Setsuna and Marina's eyes widened in response.

"Setsuna!"

...

When Arios crashed into the building, Allejiuah's eyes narrowed at the sight of the orange gundam before him.

"Gundam," he whispered as he took a step forward when the sound of a gun clicking and a sharp voice filled his ears. Turning around, Allejiuah's eyes widened when he saw Soma aiming her pistol at him with narrowed eyes.

"End of the line, subject E-57," she stated and Allejiuah stared at her before he took at step foward.

"Marie," he stated and Soma's grip on her gun tightned as she raised it up.

"Stop right there!"

"Marie!"

"I already told you that's not my name!" yelled Marie and Allejiuah paused as his eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm more certain than ever that that's your real name. Marie. Marie Parfacy," and Soma's eyes widened.

"Marie Parfacy?" she whispered when suddenly a images of machines, a girl with blank eyes, a young boy, and many men in lab coats filled her head along with a voice shouting the name Marie. Dropping her gun, Soma fell onto her knees as her hands went up to her head.

"What, what was that vision I just had?" she questioned as her voice and body shook.

"Marie!" yelled Allejiuah as he tried to run towards her when gunshots stopped him. Looking up, he saw three soldiers aiming their guns at him.

"Give yourself up E-57!" yelled Andrei as he and the two men behind him started shooting at Allejiuah who cursed before he ran towards Arios.

When he was inside the gundam's cockpit, Allejiuah looked over to see Soma being led away by Andrei before he closed his eyes.

"Marie," he whispered before his grip on the controls tightened. "I promise one day that I'll come back for you. I swear!" he yelled as he opened his eyes and piloted Arios for the first time.

...

As the news of the gundams safely escaping from the mission site, Sumeragi sighed before she turned her head back to the picture that was on the screen of her communicator. At the sight of everyone's faces, the tactical forecaster's face turned grim before she turned back to the screen.

"This still doesn't prove anything," she whispered.

...

As the two GnXs flew over the Mediterranean Sea, Rina smiled as news of the successful rescue mission reached her ears.

"So they got all of our comrades, thank goodness," she sighed when Fon's voice filled the intercom.

"There's something headed our way!" he yelled and Rina snapped up as she saw a GnX headed their way. Rina's eyes narrowed as her grip on the controls tightened when the machine raised its arms and started to send a signal.

"He wants to meet us?" yelled Fon as he deciphered the message before he looked over at Rina who's eyes widened..

"Aw to hell with that!" yelled Fon when Rina's voice cut him off.

"Wait! For some odd reason, I have a feeling that this person won't harm us," and Fon's eyes narrowed and Rina looked over at Fon and nodded her head before the two GnXs landed on the nearest land. Once they were on the ground, Rina jumped down from the cockpit with a handgun in her hand before she turned to see that Fon also had a gun in his hand. As the two waited for the three other machines, Rina's eye began to glow and her eyes widened as young man jumped down from the cockpit.

When he was on the ground, the young man removed his helmet revealing his green hair and purple eyes. Rina looked over at Fon who's red eyes were narrowed as he raised his gun and aimed it at Leif

"Who are you? " questioned Rina and the green-haired teen looked at both Rina and Fon before a small smile appeared on his face

"Please to meet you, Fon Spark, Rina Yamato, my name is Lief Recitativo, an innovator," stated the green-haired teen and both Rina and Fon's eyes widened.

"Innovator?" and Leif smiled before he opened his arms.

"Yes, and I now request that the two of you now join me as two of the six innovators that will aid in the dialogues to come,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew, ok so here's chapter 3. I will now to and start on chapter four so that I can update before the end of June although I make no promises.<strong>_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello!**_

_**Okay its been about two months since I've updated, I have a good reason though.**_

_**I was actually out of the U.S at my uncle's for six weeks, plus, I lost the flashdrive that contained all of my stories... yeah so I had to paste all of the chapters I posted on Fanfic and paste it onto a word document. I lost more than a quarter of what I had written for this chapter and I forgot what I had written so I basically had to start from scratch for this chapter. Plus, I lost about ten stories or story ideas I was working on due to the fact that I lost my beautiful flashdrive on a train from France to Germany... poo.**_

_**Well I am now proud to say that I am staring my college career this fall and I am sort of nervous for what's going to happen from here on out. I know that college is simply a new chapter in my life, but I can't help but feel all jittery and nervous. I am excited to for it though. It just sometimes feels so unreal that's all. I sometimes feel like I am still a highschool senior working on college applications but now, I am officially a college student.**_

_**Okay, I think this is enough blabbing about my life. So about this chapter... well... okay just read it... that's all I'm going to say**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00 of Gundam 00P or any of the other Gundam series, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction, would I?**_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this very overdue chapter and I will try to update at least once a month... I make no promises though.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>In one of the many meeting rooms of the Ptlomey, Marina Ismail sat down as she looked at the four members of Celestial Being in front of her. The four men all were dressed in a uniform but she noticed that the uniform was customized to everyone with its colors. While Setsuna's was a dark blue, another meister with purple hair and red eyes wore a dark purple version of the uniform while the two other male crew members wore a dark gray or black version of the uniforms. Smiling, Marina bowed her head at the people who had saved not only her but her country as well.<p>

"For coming to my rescue and for bringing an end to the terrible civil war in Azadistan, you all have my undying gratitude. The way you dealt with the situation without turning to violence was in deed magnificent,"

"That' s all in the past. What do you plan to do now?" questioned Setsuna and Marina paused before she looked up with determination in her sapphire blue eyes.

"I will return to Azadistan," and the rest of the members in the room looked at her in shock.

"The Federation might come," stated Setsuna and Tieria nodded before he stepped forward.

"They will probably use you as an excuse to intervene in Azadistan," and Marina's eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on her cup.

"Since Azadistan refused to join the Federation, the rest of the world has abandoned us. The economy has failed. And now that Rassa, the conservative leader has passed the away, the fight with the Reformists has reached a stalemate" and Marina paused before she looked up at the four men before her with a pleading gaze. "But, that is why I am needed,"

Setsuna stared at Marina for a few seconds before he closed his eyes for a second.

"I understand, we'll have Ptlomey set a course for Azadistan," and Tieria looked over at the raven-haired meister.

"But Setsuna-," he started when both Ian and Lasse started to head towards the door.

"Roger that Setsuna!" reported Ian while Lasse just replied that he was heading towards the bridge. When the door open, Milena popped her head in as she looked at both Marina and Setsuna with a questioning gaze.

"Excuse me for asking, but, by any chance, are you two , like, lovers?" she questioned only to see both Marina and Setsuna stare at her blankly.

"We're not,"

"That is not so," Milena's eyes faltered before she looked up.

Oh, I guess then that my female intuition was wrong,"

...

Inside Cherudim's cockpit, Lockon's eyes narrowed as he took aim and shot at the incoming mobile suits. When his aim missed, the green-eyed meister gritted his teeth before he aimed and fired again, hitting a mobile suits' head destroying it. The screen turned black and Lockon sighed as he let go of the rifle in his hand and he looked at Haro as the stimulater shut off.

"Haro, what's my hit rate?" and the mechanical robot flapped its ears/wings.

"78%! 78%!" piped up Haro and Lockon sighed as he climbed out of the cockpit into the hangar.

"Can't seem to reach my brother's level," he stated when he saw Feldt standing near Cherudim staring at him. The minute his eyes met hers, the pinkette turned red before she snapped around and held her breath. Lockon just looked at her before he removed his helmet and started to approach.

"Hi, is something the matter?" he questioned and Feldt quickly shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she stated as she kept her head from facing Lockon who leaned forward.

"Your name's Feldt right? I keep feeling that you're always looking at me, why is that?" and Feldt's eyes widened before she turned her head away as she stuttered for a reply when Haro started to bounce up and down.

"Feldt likes Lockon! Feldt likes Lockon!" the orange robot piped and both Feldt and Lockon's eyes widend as Feldt turned around, her face red as she looked down at the robot all flustered.

"H-Haro!" she stuttered .

"I'm not my brother you know," stated Lockon and Feldt looked up at him before she nodded her head.

"I know," and the pinkette closed her eyes as she gripped her hands to her chest. "I know," she repeated when Lockon reached forward and touched Feldt's chin and turned her head towards his. Feld't blue-green eyes widened as Lockon leaned foward as a smile appeared on his face.

"But, if you okay with that, we could spend some time together," and the meister placed his lips over Feldt's, who in response froze as her entire face went red. When he pulled away, Lockon smiled down at her. "We can head to my room later if you feeling up for-," but he never got to finish as Feldt swung her hand back and slapped him. Tears formed around the girl's eyes as she glared at Lockon before she ran out of the hangar. Lockon remained silent as Haro jumped up and down.

"You got dumped! You got dumped!" and Lockon turned around and headed towards the oppsite direction.

"I did that to wake her up," and his eyes narrowed as he continued walking. " I wouldn't be able to stand if, if she started to compare me to him,"

...

As news of Celestial Being's plan to go to Azadistan reached the ears of Kataron, all the members stationed at the Middle Eastern base scrambled to assemble a team.

"Gene-1 reported it, Celestial Being is headed towards Azadistan," reported one of the members and another turned his head towards Klaus.

"Klaus, are you really going to do this?" and Klaus nodded as he looked at the map before him.

"Celestial being is a neccesity in our plans, furthermore, if we help them, we will be able to protect Princess Marina," and he looked up at Shirin and reassured her worried gaze. "We will save her," and Shirin slowly nodded her head before she looked down as she remembered when she had left Azadistan. She remebered how Marina begged her not to leave but she had refused. She had already seen what the world had turned into and fixing Azadistan wouldn't be enough to change the world. Without turning back, she had left. She had left her precious friend and her homeland behind.

Shirin's gaze fell before she looked back at Klaus and the others.

"Please let me join you and the troops," and everyone in the room snapped up and Klaus' face furrowed.

"It's too dangerous!" and Shirin stepped forward with a pleading look on her face.

"I promise not to get in the way, I'm begging you Klaus!"

...

Staring out at the water from the meeting room she was in, Marina's gaze fell.

"There has to be something that I can do," she whispered when the door behind her opened and Setsuna walked in.

"There you are," and Marina turned around to greet the Krugis meister. He noticed the hesitant look on her face. "What's wrong?" and Marina paused before she looked at the meister.

"Setsuna, won't you come with me? To Azadistan," and Setsuna's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they instantly narrowed again. "I want to rebuild my country into a place where there will be no more conflicts and fighting and I want you to help me,"

"I can't do that," answered Setsuna shaking his head causing the Azadistani princess to step forward.

"Why?" she questioned and Setsuna looked at her before he answered.

"The only thing that I can do is fight,"

"Don't say such sad things! Setsuna, there is nothing to be gained from fighting! You only lose the things that were precious to you." and the raven haired meister paused before he walked past her towards the window.

"That's how I felt before I joined Celestial Being, but now its different, someone," and he looked down at his hand. His eyes narrowed when he saw the bump on his left hand before he removed the glove and stared down at the star ring. Marina's gaze followed his and her eyes widened when she saw the ring on his hand.

"Someone taught me that there are things that are born from destruction. Gundam will put an end to all the injustice in the world, for the sake of the future," and he turned to looked at Marina with a determined gaze.

"That's my reason for fighting,"

...

As his words entered her head and started to make sense, Rina's eyes narrowed at the green haired man before her when she and Leif both heard laughter. Turning their heads, they saw Fon sprawled on the floor while laughing his ass off.

"Fon!" hissed Rina and a few minutes later, Fon finally stood up and stared at Leif.

"Look here, Mr, I believe that you have the wrong person," and Leif paused before he reopened his eyes. Both Rina and Fon's eyes widened when they saw that Leif's eyes were glowing. But unlike Rina's eyes his were glowing a light gold with multiple specks of colors throughout the pupil.

"But that's-," started Rina and Leif smiled.

_'Now will you believe me?' _ a voice ran in her head and Rina's eyes widened as her eyes started to glow a dark gold hue as Leif's voice filled her head.

Leif saw Fon staring at him with wide eyes before he closed eyes his eyes returned to their normal shade of purple.

"Will you believe me now?" he asked towards the blonde man who in return narrowed his eyes at him before he turned to his comrade.

Fon looked over at Rina to see her wide eyes staring at Leif before he ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we don't have time for this," he stated, snapping Rina out of her stupor and she looked up and slowly nodded her head at him but Fon saw that her eyes were glowing before he turned back to Leif.

"Bastard, what did you do to her!" and Leif only smiled for a bit.

"Nothing, just showed her what it will be like if you two joined us," and Fon's eyes widened before he grabbed Rina by her shoulders.

"Hey, snap out of it!" he yelled but Rina's eyes remained the way they were and Fon gritted his teeth before he looked back at Leif.

"Whatever hold you have over her, stop it before I kill you," and Leif smiled before he closed his eyes and a few seconds later, Rina gasped as her eyes returned back to their normal blue-violet color. Her body stumbled and she almost collapsed before Fon caught her.

"Hey!" he yelled when he saw the exhausted look on Rina's face as she leaned towards him before she slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

"I'm fine," she whispered when she suddenly screamed and collapsed onto the ground. Fon's eyes widened as he knelt down next to her.

Leif watched the two as Rina tried to hold back her screams as the spasms intensified. When she fished in her pockets for the pills, Leif's eyes narrowed as he saw Rina swallow two of the pills before he walked over and grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"What the hell!" yelled Fon as he saw the green-haired Innovator staring at the medicine before he looked down at Rina who looked up at him with exhaustion all over her face.

"If you join us, you will never have to take these pills again," causing the coordinator to snap up at him.

"What?!"

"You are required to take these pills to relieve or slow down the deterioration of your body from all the chemicals you were given since birth. Once you connect to Veda, the nano machines that were implanted in your body will be activated and you will never have to deal with those spasm fits of yours,"

"Veda?" and Leif paused before he smiled.

"I forgot, Veda is the main system that created us, without it, none of us," and Leif paused as he looked at both Fon and Rina ." Wouldn't exist," and Rina's eyes narrowed before she stood up and faced the green-haired Innovator.

"You keep calling me an Innovator, sorry to let you down, but the last time I checked, I am a coordinator, my genes were altered before I was even born," and Leif looked down and smiled.

"Yes, I have been told that you were called the 'Ultimate Coordinator', but that just proves my point. The only reason you were able to survive all those tests and chemicals done to your body is due to the fact that you are a more advanced being than a normal human being. Even coordinators wouldn't have been able to survive with all the chemicals and tests the facilities ran on you. Also, you quantum brainwaves are much stronger and more precise than a normal coordinators, in fact, your quantum brainwaves are so strong, they're probably on par with our creator," and both Rina and Fon looked at Leif.

"Creator?" and Leif nodded.

"He is also an Innovator, but unlike us, he was placed under a different mission,"

"So, what the hell do you want with us? There is no way in hell that I'm joining the A-Laws and I'm pretty sure that she," and Fon jerked his thumb towards Rina, " Will never join that group either,"

Leif smiled again as he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"I'm afraid that I didn't make myself clear, I am not here to recruit you for the A-Laws, my mission is different from that, I am here to recruit you two as one of the Innovators that will prepare for the dialogues to come,"

"Dialogues to come?" questioned Rina and Leif nodded before he looked around.

"I already have two others with me," and suddenly, the sound of mobile suits entered Rina's ears as she and Fon both looked up to see a GnX machine heading towards them. Both of them tensed when Rina saw Leif smile at the incoming mobile suit.

"Speak of the devil," and a few minutes later, the machine landed before the cockpit opened and two figures dressed in pilot suits exited. As the two men descended from the cockpit, Rina's eyes began to glow as she observed the two men.

Once they were on the ground, Leif looked at the two helmeted figure before he looked back at Rina and Fon.

"Allow me to introduce you," started Leif as one of the men took off his helmet revealing short black hair and playful blue eyes.

"This is Telicyra Hefi," and the said man looked at both Rina and Fon and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," and he offered the two a small bow before his eyes fixed itself at Rina. He looked at her up and down before he walked over and placed a hand over her forehead. Rina's eyes widened at his actions but the serious look in his glowing light gold eyes and quantum brainwaves assured that everything was going to be alright. The innovator looked down at Rina and he saw how her eyes started to glow a dark gold hue before he pulled back and fished around in his pockets for something. When he found the item he was looking for, he handed Rina a bottle of blue pills that had a white circle in the center. Rina looked down at the bottle before she looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Its to help your spasms," and Rina's eyes widened at him.

"Did I forget to mention that Telicyra is a famous doctor?" and Telicyra nodded before he rubbed his head.

"I did a quick evaluation of your health and condition a second ago, without proper treatment or your awakening from Veda, your body will malfunction in a short period of time," and Rina looked down at the pills in her hand before she looked up at the doctor again. He offered her a small smile before he looked over at Fon, whose red eyes were glaring at him. Telicyra let out a nervous laugh before he approached Fon and held out his hand towards him. Fon's eyes narrowed even more before he slapped the doctor's hands away.

Leif noticed the animosity coming from Fon before he turned back the the other helmeted figure.

"And this is Lars Grise," and when the man took off his helmet, Rina's eyes widened before she took a step back, fear evident in her eyes. The minute Lars saw Rina, his eyes narrowed at her and he saw how she took a step back as her eyes were full of terror. Fon also noticed Rina's actions before he looked back at Lars.

"Y-you," stuttered Rina as she kept taking steps back. Lars just looked at her with a blank expression before he turned his head.

"Its been a while," he stated and everyone else's eyes widened as they looked from Rina to Lars with confusion.

Rina felt terror seize her as her eyes never left Lars. He was the one who had tried to kill her. He tried to kill Sora. He was the reason why she had to run. He was the reason why she had been on the verge of death.

He was the one who had killed Setsuna.

_:/_

_"Mama, look here!" shouted Sora as he pointed at the flower blooming on the ground. Walking out of the house, Rina looked down at her son and smiled when she saw a yellow flower blooming on the ground. Kneeling down, she looked at the flower before she looked back at Sora._

_"Sora, do you know what this flower is?" she questioned and Sora paused for a second before he looked back at her._

_"Dandelion?" he questioned and Rina smiled when she saw the confidence in the three year old's eyes before she looked down at the flower._

_"It's __a _renascentia_," and Sora gazed at the flower._

_"A reneascentia?" _

_Rina nodded before she picked up her son and walked around the house towards the back. When they were behind the house, Rina continued walking until they stood over a cliff. At the bottom, both Rina dn Sora say homes that were demolished and all they could see was endless barren land beyond the destroyed place before them._

_"Krugis, papa's homeland," whispered Sora and Rina silently nodded before she looked down at the edge. A yellow flower was blooming on the ground at the edge. Sora saw the flower and he smiled before he looked at Rina who looked out at the destroyed land before her._

_"Reneascentia means 'rebirth' in Latin, the fact that it is able to bloom in this land means that the land is coming back to life," _

_Sora noddedd before he looked out at the land before him._

_"The land is coming back to life," he repeated and Rina smiled at him._

_"That's right," _

_..._

_"Sora! Time for dinner!" called Rina as she placed a bowl of soup at the table. Sora ran into the room, his face still wet from washing before he plopped into his seat and started to eat. His blue eyes lit up as he ate the soup and Rina smiled as she wiped away the moisture off his face when she head an abrupt knocking at the front door. She looked up at the door before she turned back to Sora who had also stopped eating. _

_Her eyes narrowed at the door. Setsuna had left about a week ago. To get to Exia alone would take more than two days and she knew that he wouldn't just take a two day trip just to check if the gundam was alright. He had told her that he would be gone for about a month this time, and other then Setsuna, her and Sora, no one knew that this house existed. They had chosen to live in Krugis for that reason. It was far enough from civlization that they didn't have to worry about the Federation finding them, but it wasn't too far that they couldn't get their groceries and neccesities. All they had to do was drive a two or three hour distance until they were at the nearest town. _

_Rina looked back at Sora to see his face holding a confused look._

_"Papa can't be back this early," and Rina had to smile at his words. Even though he was only three, Sora read at a high school teenager's level and his keen senses helped him out alot. Rina smiled at him before she stood up and headed towards the door._

_"Keep eating," and Sora nodded before he continued to eat. At the door, Rina paused for a few seconds before she crack the door a tiny bit. But the second she did, the sound of a gunshot filled her ears before she saw bullet hole in the front door. Her eyes widened before she slammed the door shut and ran towards the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, she heard the front door being kicked open and footsteps approaching quickly. She saw Sora's horror stricken face before she pulled him into her arms and grabbed the clothes they needed to survive the desert along with her bottle of pills before she ran out of the back door. As she ran, her grip on Sora tightened._

_"Mama," he whispered and Rina held him closer._

_"Its okay," she whispered when a searing pain hit her shoulder and Rina screamed before she fell onto the ground and Sora flew out of her hands and his body fell onto the sand. _

_"Sora!" screamed Rina as she quickly stood up before she grimaced at her shoulder before she ran over and picked Sora up. "Are you alright?" she questioned and Sora nodded before his eyes widened at something behind her. Rina whipped around and her eyes widened when she felt the barrel of a gun pointed at her forehead. When she looked up, she saw a man dressed in a long black trenchcoat with a fur lining at the edge. His gray hair fell past his shoulders and she noticed that his eyes were different colors. One gray and the other blue and a scar running down his left eye staring down at her without any emotion before his grip on the gun tightened._

_"Who are you?" she whispered and the man ignored her before his eyes narrowed even more._

_"What do you want from me?!" she screamed and his gaze went from her to Sora who looked up at him, the boy's blue eyes filled with fear. The man remained silent but he pointed the gun towards Sora and Rina's eyes widened at his actions. When he pulled the trigger, he saw Rina shielding Sora and he saw the bullet embedding itself in her back. Rina held back her screams before she silently placed her hand in her pocket. Her hand gripped the gun in her pocket before she turned around and pointed the gun at the man._

_Lars simply stared down at her before he pulled something from his pocket and let it fall onto the ground. When Rina saw the item, her blood ran cold._

_The red scarf she had given to Setsuna was tattered and she saw that some portions of the scarf had dark spots. Her eyes widened when she realized that the splatters on the scarf was actually blood and she glared up at the man before her._

_"What did you do to him?!" she screamed and Lars saw the fury in the girl's eyes before her pupils dilated and her eyes began to glow a dark gold hue. _

_Lars inwardly smiled. _

_'So she is one of them,' he thought before he aimed his gun at her forehead again._

_"Its time to die, fake human," and as he started to pull the trigger, Rina snapped up before she kicked his hand causing him to drop his gun. Before he could pick it up, she fired multiple times, hitting his left arm and right leg. He dropped to the ground and he saw the fury in her eyes as she approached him, her grip on the gun tightening. But before she could kill him, he picked up the gun and fired at her, hitting her abdomen. Rina stumbled for a second before she raised her gun and fired at his hand, knocking the gun from his hand before she stumbled over to Sora and picked him up. Taking one last glace at the man, her grip on Sora tightened as she ran._

_"Mama," whispered Sora as he looked down at the tattered remains of the red scarf in his hands. Tears began to form around his eyes and Sora looked up to see his mother's wide eyes on him before tears fell down her face and she pulled him close._

_"Papa, he's dead isn't he?" he questioned and Rina chocked back a sob as she tightened her grip. Sora's eyes widened at Rina's lack of response before tears fell down his face and he burrowed his face into Rina's chest and started to sob. _

_"Setsuna," cried Rina as she looked at the scarf in her hands before she collapsed._

_:/_

Lars looked at Rina and he saw the terror in her eyes disappearing before they were replaced with fury and hatred. Rina's eyes narrowed at him before she lunged forward and tackled him. At the impact of her body, Lars flinched before he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his throat before he saw Rina on top of him, her hands around his throat before she started to tighten her grip.

"Die!" she screamed over and over again as her grip tightened and Lars felt his oxygen being cut off. He saw the desperation in her eyes and he was reminded of the time when his wife, Pity, had died. He had been devastated as well, that was the reason he started to hunt down the Innovators. He wanted them to pay for what they had done. As his windpipe was being crushed, Lars felt tears falling onto his face and he saw tears falling down Rina's dripping onto his face. His eyes widened when he saw that Rina's eyes were glowing. She was reading his mind using her quantum brainwaves. She felt the pain he felt, he saw the hesitation and that was all he needed. Using all the strength he had, he kicked her off of him and as the two scrambled up, Rina's eyes narrowed at him. But before she could attack him again, Fon grabbed her arm and retraining her.

"Let me go!" she screamed and Fon's eyes narrowed at her before his grip on her tightened.

"No can do, not until you calm down," and as he said the words, he looked over to see Leif and Telicyra talking to Lars. His grip tightened on Rina as he felt her struggling even more.

"Fon! Let go of me!" she screamed again and Fon let out a annoyed sigh before he hit the back of Rina's neck knocking her out. As he body crumpled, he caught her and held her up before he turned back to the three Innovators. He saw concern flash through Leif and Telicyra's eyes while Lars remained stoic.

"I didn't think she would be able to calm down," he explained and Leif nodded before he walked over and handed a little device to him.

"When you make your decision, please meet us at this location two weeks from today," and Fon stared at the communicator displaying the location. When he looked up, he saw Leif and the others walking away when Lars suddenly turned around and walked towards him. His red eyes narrowed at the incoming gray-haired Innovator who stopped about three feet from him. Lars looked at Rina's unconscious face before he looked up at Fon.

"When she wakes up, tell her that I am sorry," and Fon's eyes narrowed at him.

"Why don't you tell her that yourself," but Lars ignored him and walked away. When the Innovators were gone, Fon looked down at Rina before he carried her to her machine. Placing her in the cockpit, Fon saw tears falling down her cheeks before he looked away and jumped over to his machine.

Once inside, Fon opened a connection with Kataron to report the mission success.

"Hey! Reporting that the mission was a success!" and he saw the relieved faces on Klaus' face along with every other member's.

"We'll reach the base in about 0600," and Klaus nodded before he smiled and looked at Fon.

"Thank you for your work, things are looking bright for us," and Fon looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are ya talkin about?" and Klaus looked up at him and smiled.

"Celestial Being has agreed to meet us,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What did you guys think?<strong>_

_**I know that I pulled the characters from Gundam 00P and I'm pretty sure that I kind of screwed up the way things actually go in 00P but hey, its a fanfiction remember?**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I go and plan and start on the next chapter.**_

_**See you next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Finally an update!_**

**_Yeah I'm sorry for the long wait. I started college and the classes have been.. interesting. There are some which I am in love with and some I could live without. Anyway, I worked up this chapter in a span of maybe five hours._**

**_I kinda think this chapter is probably one of the most depressing chapters due to the fact its based on the episode with the Katharon massacre... I seriously don't see how people can do something so brutal even if this is an anime._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00._**

* * *

><p>Ribbons Almark remained silent as he listened to the news broadcast from the Federation before he opened his eyes revealing his glowing pupils.<p>

"I see," he whispered before his eyes returned to their normal shade of ameyst. "Leif has met the two other potential Innovators," and he smiled as he look up at the ceiling. " Soon, our plan will be set into motion," and as he looked around, a pair of red eyes watched him from the shadows.

Regene's eyes narrowed at Ribbons before he walked out of the shadows and placed a fake smile on his face.

"Foreseeing the revival of Celestial Being, and plotting to use as an excuse to bolster the A-laws," stated the purple-haired Innovator before he looked at Ribbons. "Was this your idea? Or was it Veda's?" he questioned and Ribbons closed his eyes.

"I wonder," stated the green-haired Innovator when the sound of footsteps descending the stair hit both Ribbons and Regene's ears.

"In any case, it seems as if it will be our turn very soon," and a lilac haired man with red eyes descended from top of the staircase. Like Regene and Ribbons, he wore the white/light blue clothes and his gaze remained on Ribbons as he walked towards the couch. Regene's eyes narrowed at the new incomer.

"Revive Revival," he whispered as Revive walked towards Ribbons with a stoic face.

"The Gaddessa is ready to roll out. It will sortie once you give the command to," and Ribbons looked away from the Innovator before him.

"That won't be necessary Revive, I've asked another person to complete this mission," and both Regene and Revive looked at Ribbons with surprise on their faces.

"Someone else?" questioned Regene while Revive took a step forward.

"Do you mean Divine? Or did you call Bring?" and Ribbons shook his head before he opened his eyes and a smile formed on his face.

"He's a human. Though, he's passed beyond the limits of that certain restriction,"

...

Walking into a brightly lit hangar, a man dressed in a red pilot suit grinned at the sight of his newest gundam machine.

...

Fon stared at Klaus' face before his red eyes narrowed.

"Celestial Being's agreed to meet with Katharon?" he questioned, his voice dropping significantly. A smile formed on Klaus' face before the man nodded.

"We'll rendezvous at the base in 0300," and after the connection was cut, Fon looked over to the machine besides his. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the tears falling down Rina's unconscious face. Turning back to the screen, he let out a frustrated groan before he looked at Rina again.

He had first met her a year ago when she had appeared at the Katharon base with a multiple injuries. Immediately, he knew who she was. She was a gundam meister of Celestial Being. When he was a member of Fereshete, they had often worked together with the gundam meisters of the main Celestial Being branch. She was the coordinator who the meisters had rescued and she was the meister of Freedom.

Three years after the destruction of Celestial Being, the members of Katharon found her in the middle of the desert, injured to the point of death along with a three year old boy was shocking to say the least.

Where did the boy even come from?

Then he realized. The boy had black hair and the same face as Setsuna . The boy was a carbon copy of the raven-haired meister of Exia except for his eyes. Blue. Similar to his mother's blue-violet eyes.

The boy even acted like his father. Stoic and aloof, he only showed other emotions around his mother. He was also annoyingly smart. Never in his life did Fon think that he would have arguments with a freaking toddler but the little boy sometimes would not shut up. The most annoying part was that the boy would keep a stoic or blank look on his face whenever they argued which for some reason, increased Fon's annoyance.

He knew that there was a reason why Rina chose to remain with Katharon instead of returning back to Celestial Being. Maybe it was due to her deteriorating health. He knew she tried to hide the spasms she got by taking the pills and acting as if she had small headaches when in fact she would vomit blood and could not stop screaming for multiple minutes. Although she never voiced her pain, he knew that she was dying, and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it.

Snapping out of his daydream, Fon looked at the communicator in his hand before he gripped it tightly. Innovators. So apparently he was one of them, along with Rina. Taking a deep breath, he stuffed the device into his pocket before he started up his machine and he noticed Rina slowly waking up before she blinked a couple of times before she jolted up and looked around with wide eyes.

"They're gone," he stated and Rina looked at the screen at Fon's face with wide eyes.

"What?" and Fon sighed before he leaned back into his seat.

"When you went bat hit crazy, I knocked you out, then the green-haired guy gave me this," and he waved the communicator around before he placed it back in his pocket before he saw Rina's eyes falling before he sighed again.

"We should head back to base," and Rina looked up and nodded before she looked down at the bottle of pills that Telicyra had given her.

"An Innovator," she whispered and Fon looked over to see the hesitation in her eyes before he looked ahead.

"Let's go," and after a few moments, Rina nodded before she turned on her machine. When their mobile suits were fully powered on, the two GnXs flew towards the Middle Easter Katharon Base.

...

As Cherudim, Arios, and the Celestial Being transport ship flew over the Rub' al Khali Desert, Tieria looked over at the barren land before him.

"In a place like this, I'm surprised that the Federation hasn't found it by now," and a link with appeared on the screen as Lockon's face appeared.

"The Federation scatters GN- particles across the many non-member nations in the Middle East. Their official statement was to isolate the terror networks communications, but in reality, their goal is to paralyze the economic growth of the Middle Eastern nations. It just goes to show what painful measure nations that don't abide by the Federation's policies are subjected to. However, thanks to the GN particles, the Katharon base hasn't been discovered,"

"You're well informed," stated Tiereia who which Lockon smirked.

"Really? Its just some common sense," when a voice cut through the connection.

"Do you hear me? We've confirmed your mobile suits. Opening the hatch," and up ahead, the meisters noticed a hatch opening in the middle of the desert where they saw a building the same color as the same forming a good camouflage.

"Roger that," responded Setsuna as the transport ship along with Arios and Cherudim landed infront of the opening hatch.

Once they were inside the base, numerous men surrounded the meisters with admiration in their eyes at them and the gundams.

"So that's a gundam!" yelled one of the men.

"That's the machine that saved Azadistan!" yelled another as all the men gathered around with excitement and they crowded around the meisters.

"You've done well coming here, Celestial Being! You're more than welcome here!" and another man stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"Can you show us your faces?" he questioned to which Lockon smiled.

"Ah, my bad," and as he removed his helmet, Tieria grabbed his shoulder.

"We're under a code of secrecy," he hissed but Lockon ignored him as he removed his helmet.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," and he turned to Tiereia. "They helped us didn't they?" and Tiereia paused at Lockon's words as Allejiuah pressed the side of his helmet, removing the tint. His gaze fell at the sight of all the men before him.

"The anti-Federation organization, Katharon,"

Inside one of the many meeting rooms, Klaus, Shirin and two other men stood at one side of the table while Setsuna, Sumeragi, Marina, and Saji stood at the other side. A smile formed on Klaus' face as he looked at the members of Celestial Being before him.

"We're really grateful that you agreed to meet with us. My name is Klaus Grad of the Middle Easter Katharon Branch," and Sumeragi nodded her head.

"And we' re Celestial Being, an introduction isn't really-," she started when Klaus nodded.

"We acknowledge your situation," he stated before Shirin bowed her head.

"I'm grateful that you came to Princess Marina's aid, from now on, we'll take proper care of her,"

Marina's gaze fell as she looked at her friend. "Shirin," and the brown haired woman turned to her friend with a small smile.

"Being with Celestial Being must be hard for you, right?" she questioned when Marina stepped forward.

"It's the same with you, your anti-government organization-"

"Is that a bad thing?" questioned Shirin and Marina's eyes widened before she looked down and remained silent. Setsuna looked over at her before he turned back to face Klaus.

"There's one more person we'd like to place in your care," and he gestured to Saji standing beside him. "This is Saji Crossroad, a civilian. The A-Laws labeled him as a suspected member of Katharon," and Saji's eyes widened at Setsuna's words as Klaus turned his head towards Saji.

"I'm sorry about that, we'll take it as out responsibility to take good care you," and Saji's eyes narrowed before he turned to Setsuna.

"Hold on a second! Don't I get a say in thi-!" he started when Sumeragi glanced over at him.

"That's the best thing to do," she stated and Saji remained silent when the door opened and two children ran in laughing.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" they questioned running in as the little girl ran towards one of the men while the boy stopped at the table.

"Hey, you guys can't barge in whenever you please!" stated one of Katharon's members as he picked the little girl up who in return smiled up at him.

"Children," whispered Setsuna when images of his childhood and his time in the KPSA flashed in his head. Immediatly, his eyes narrowed before he clenched his fists tightly

"Don't tell me," and he paused before he looked up at Shirin and Klaus. "Are you raising them to become members of Katharon?" to which Shirin's eyes narrowed at his words.

"Don't misunderstand us. We're merely taking care of the children who have been left without families," and her gaze sharpened as she continued to speak. "The real damage the Federation's one-sided policies towards the Middle East have wrought appears in the figure of these children," and she looked over at the little girl before she smiled at her. Klaus also looked at the little girl before he closed his eyes.

"Though, if our funds continue to be restricted as they are now, we won't be able to take in every child," and as he spoke, the little boy standing beside the table walked towards Marina before his eyes widened.

"Ah! Its Princess Marina!" he yelled causing the Azadistani princess to look down at the young boy before her. "Hey, you're princess Marina Ismail, right?" he questioned to which Marina smiled before she nodded.

"I know her too!" piped up the little girl and the boy stared up at Marina in awe as he grabbed her hands.

"Wow! its really princess Marina!" he cheered.

"Princess Marina," and Marina looked over to see Shirin looking at her, "Why don't you accompany the children for a little bit,"

"Alright,"

"Really! This way! This way!" yelled the boy and girl as they led Marina out of the room into the hallways.

Once Marina and the children were out of the room, Shirin sighed before she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"That's what you get from someone who was a symbol like her," she whispered before Klaus began to speak.

"Now, I would like to get to the main issue. In order to help us, Katharon to topple the current Earth Federation governmen-" but Sumeragi cut him off.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we have no intention of cooperating with you political ideologies,"

"But like us, you stand in opposition of the Federation," to which Setsuna responded.

"Our enemy is not the Federation, but the A-Laws,"

"Doesn't your goal of fighting the directly-controlled independent government force coincide with our goals as well?" questioned Shirin and Klaus stepped forward.

"That's right, in order to confront the evil deeds of the A-Laws as well as the Federation, we should join hands!"

"I'm sorry, but the mobile suits you have here aren't even equipped with GN drives," and a small smile appeared on Klaus' face.

"Then that won't be an issue, we have arranged to have some mobile suits equipped with GN drives to get into our hands," and both Sumeragi and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"How?" questioned the tactical forecaster and Shirin smiled.

"Two of our members have gone and infiltrated a Federation base and have stolen to machines equipped with GN drives, according to their report, they should be heading back now," and Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"And you are sure that this plan will work?" to which Klaus nodded.

"Our tactical forecaster predicted and planned this entire thing out. In all honesty, if it wasn't for her help, we wouldn't have been able to survive till this long," and Sumeragi remained silent.

"I would like to meet this tactical forecaster of yours," and Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, she was one of the members who has gone on this mission," and Sumeragi nodded.

"But, even if you have two mobile suits equipped with GN drives, that is nothing in comparison to the amount the A-Laws and the Federation has," and Klaus nodded before he locked his eyes with Sumeragi.

"Even so, we would like to cooperate with you. Even if we're only able to provide supplies or maintenance, we wish to be of some help,"

...

As the children brought toys to play with , Marina smiled at them when she saw a little boy sitting in the corner of the room, isolated from the others.

"Why don't you come and play with us?" she asked and the boy looked over before he went back to messing with his blocks when Marina walked over and knelt down before him with a smile on her face. Holding out her hand, her blue eyes softened at the boy.

"Come play with us," she smiled and the boy paused before he reached out and placed his hand on hers before he stood up and ran into her arms. Marina closed her eyes as she gently started to rub the boys back as he started to cry quietly in her arms.

Watching the scene from outside the room, Setsuna looked at the two with longing look before images of his own mother flashed in his head. Her arms were outstretched to welcome him with a warm smile on her face. Then, an image of Rina flashed by. She was smiled as she held onto Sora who was smiling as well before the two turned around and smiled at him. Then, the memories of his mother's death, the image of how he had emotionlessly killed her in cold blood and the image of the house Rina and he lived in with Sora, how it was burned down completely flashed in his head.

Setsuna cringed at the memories before he turned around and started to walk away. But he stopped when he saw Saji standing close by with narrowed eyes.

"Those children are victims of yours as well. Victims of what you changed the world into," and Setsuna closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," and he started to walk past Saji.

"Don't you feel anything?!" yelled Saji

"I do feel something. That's why I can never enter that room again,"

"Then why the hell are you fighting!" and Setsuna paused.

"Because I have my own reasons. I don't think that you'll be able to understand them. I don't care if you hate me," with that, he walked away.

"Setsuna," stated Saji before he looked down and gritted his teeth.

As he walked towards the transport ship, Setsuna paused as he head Marina calling out his name. Turning around, he faced the Azadistani princess.

"Are you leaving?" asked Marina and Setsuna nodded before Marina continued. "Before you do, I have one last request to ask of you,"

...

Staring up at the machines before him. Sora tilted his head back at the sight of the gundams.

"Gundam," he whispered before he walked forward until he was standing at the foot of the green gundam. "The machines mama and papa piloted," and his gaze lingered on the gundam before he looked around. Noticing that everybody in the hangar was busy getting back to work and with none of the gundam meisters in sight, Sora turned back the machine before he started to climb the gundam's legs. After a few minutes of struggling, Sora managed to get up the cockpit and he stared at the opening before he jumped inside. Once he was inside the cockpit, Sora looked around at the inside of the cockpit when he heard voices approaching. Sora's blue eyes widened before he looked around and his eyes caught a small compartment in the back. Opening it, he shoved aside some of the clothing inside before he squeezed in and closed the door just as someone jumped into the cockpit. The sound of voices filled Sora's ears and before he could do anything, he felt the machine start moving before Sora's eyes widened.

The gundam was leaving the Katharon Base.

Mama was going to kill him.

...

Walking through the corridors of the base, Saji felt his anger growing more and more inside.

_'Celestial Being and Katharon, both are the causes of the fighting, aren't they? Why put me in that place?!' _ he cursed as he found an exit at the side of the base. Openin the heavy metal door, Saji looked around before he quietly tried to walk out when a gruff voice filled his ears.

"What are you doing?!" and Saji froze as he felt his blood run cold before he turned around to see a man standing by with a gun in his arms. But when the man saw Saji, his gaze softened as he lowered his gun.

"Oh, you're the Celestial Being kid," Saji paused before he offered a small smile.

"I'm going to make contact with some friends in town," and the man fished around in his pocket.

"The nearest town's a long way from here, use our jeep," and he tossed a pair keys towards Saji who caught it and thanked the man with a nervous smile.

...

As the two GnX machines flew over the desert, Fon looked at the screen before him before he let out a big yawn. A screen popped on his right to which he looked to see Rina's eyes on him before he leaned back into the seat.

"I'm bored as hell!" he yelled and Rina sighed before she looked at the screen.

"We'll reach the base in soon, once we get back, its going to become hectic, you might as well enjoy the peace now," and Fon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he stated when he saw that Rina was looking at the bottle of pills in her hand. His red eyes narrowed when he saw that she was hesitating as she opened the bottle and pulled one of the pills into her hand.

"That doctor didn't seem like he was lying," and Rina snapped up at Fon's words.

"What?" and Fon kept his eyes forward.

"He didn't seem like a liar, I think you can trust that he's trying to help you," and Rina looked back at the pill in her hand before she raised it up her mouth and swallowed. After coughing a few times as the bitter taste of the medicine hit her taste buds, Rina looked back at Fon with a small smile.

"Thanks, Fon," and the red-eyes man gave her a curt nod when something popped up on his screen. Opening it, Fon's eyes widend when he read the information.

"What! A-Laws is lauching an attack at the Katharon base!" he yelled and all the color drained from Rina's face.

"Sora!"

...

As the news of the A-Laws attack reached Celestial Being's ears, the gundam meisters all ran towards thei gundams. Inside the cockpits of their gundams, all of the meister's eyes narrowed as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

"How did A-Laws manage to find the base?" questioned Tieria and Allejiuah looked at the screen ahead of him.

"They have innocent children there,"

Tightening his grip on the controls, Lockon's eyes narrowed before he gritted his teeth.

"Hurry up, we don't have time!" he hissed.

...

Inside the cockpit of the green gundam, Sora remained silent as he quietly listened to what was going on. When he heard that the Katharon base was being attacked, his eyes widened before he bursted out of the compartment. When he did, he heard someone yell before he looked up and found a pair of green eyes staring at him.

"What the he-!" started Lockon but he refrained from finishing the sentence at the sight of the little boy of around 4 years old staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on Lockon!" questioned Tieria when he, Allejiah, and Sumeragi all saw the little boy behind the green-eyed meister. All of their eyes widened at the sight of him.

"What the hell?!" yelled Tieria

"He must be from the Katharon base, but how did he get in here?" questioned Allejiuah when Sumeragi cut him off.

"We don't have time for this, all gundam sortie now!" she yelled before the meisters nodded and Lockon stared at the little boy.

"What's your name?" and Sora's eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"Sora," and Lockon nodded before he turned and faced forward, his eyes narrowing and he gritted his teeth.

"You're from the Katharon base aren't you," and Sora nodded before he looked out at the screen before him.

"A-Laws is attacking, they're going to wipe the entire place out," he whispered and Lockon's eyes widened at Sora's words. There was something familiar about the boy. It felt as if he's met the boy before somewhere. Turning around to face the screen, Lockon's eyes narrowed as he saw the red GN particles coming from the A-Laws machines ahead of them.

"Yeah, that's why we're going there to help them,"

...

Saji's eyes widened in horror when he saw the A-Laws approaching the Katharon base from his jeep.

"No, it can't be!"

...

Panic began to fill the base as the news of A-Laws approaching filled their ears. As the men scrambled to get into their mobile suits, everyone else scurried around trying to calm down some of the other people. Running towards the play room, Shirin's eyes widened when she saw all the children still there with a woman trying to gather them.

"Hurry and get the children to the shelter!" she yelled and the woman nodded her head before she grabbed all of the children and ran towards the shelter.

"Klaus! We need to fight!" but Klaus shook his head at his comrade.

"No, we're greatly outmatched, we'll strengthen our defenses and wait for Celestial Being to come," and the other men in the room snapped up.

"But Klaus! How do you know that they'll come!" and Klaus looked at them straight in the eye.

"I believe in them,"

"Hey old man!" yelled a voice and Klaus' eyes widened before he turned to look at the computer screen to see Fon's red eyes locked with his.

"What the hell is going on over there!" he yelled and Klaus looked around him.

"A-Laws found our base, how long until you two reach the base?!" he started when the lights suddenly went out and the base started to shake.

"They're bombing us!?" he questioned as the facility began to shake even more while the lights went on and off erratically before a loud sound echoed.

"Klaus! They shot the hangar!" and Klaus's eyes narrowed. Turning back to the screen, Klaus cursed when he saw that the connection was cut and the power was out.

"Dammit!"

...

"Hey Old Man! Respond dammit!" cursed Fon and Rina's grip on the controls tightened as her eyes began to glow a dark gold hue.

"They've begun their attack," she stated, her voice dripping with venom and Fon looked over to see that her eyes were narrowed and they were glowing again. Looking ahead, his own eyes narrowed at the sight of the smoke in the distance.

"Dam them. Dammit it to hell!"

...

As she watched the Katharon mobile suits trying to defend their base, Soma's gaze fell at the sight of all the outdated mobile suits before her.

"They're fighting with those machines against Aheads and GnXs," she whispered and she cringed as she saw all of the mobile suits being destroyed one by one.

"Commence mob of wipe out operation! Releasing automatons!" yelled one of the soldiers and Soma's eyes widened as she looked over to her side to see one of the Aheads heading towards the base with a black box attached to its back.

"They wouldn't!" she gasped when she saw the hatch the box opening before the automatons were dropped into the base.

"No!" she tried to scream but her eyes only widened when her quantum brainwaves let her hear the screams coming from the people below in the base.

_'No!'_

_..._

Screams and panic filled the Katharon base as the automatons ran around shooting anything in sight. Klaus' eyes widened when he saw so many bodies covered in blood around the base and more screams filling his ears as the automatons approached.

"Everybody! FALL BACK!" he yelled to no avail as the men ignored him and ran around trying to evade the incoming machines.

...

Staring down at the automatons as they did their work with the mission, Soma's eyes widened when one of the machines next to her was shot down by an incoming particle beam. All of the A-Laws pilots looked over to see three gundams heading their way while the green one started firing GN particles.

"Were we too late?" questioned Tieria as he saw the smoke rising from base.

"What about the Katharon members?!" yelled Allejiuah when Lockon's voice cut him off.

"I'm going to leave this to you guys!" yelled the green-eyed meister as he piloted Cherudim closer to the base. Glancing back at Sora, Lockon noticed the boy's wide eyes as he saw the smoke rising from the base. Gritting his teeth, Lockon turned back to the screen.

"Hurry up, Gundam," he hissed as his grip of the controls tightened.

"Peries! Go intercept that green gundam!" yelled one of the leading A-Laws members as the rest started to intercept with the other gundams.

"R-roger," reported Soma before she flew her Ahead towards the green gundam and fired but the gundam dodged before it turned around and started to fire at her. Gritting her teeth, she skillfully evaded each shot. "That movement,"

Flying Cherudim close to the ground, Lockon's eyes widened at the sight before him. Bodies lingered the ground while automatons moved around shooting at anything in sight. Hearing a gasp, Lockon looked over his shoulder to see Sora's blue eyes wide in horror at the sight before him. Pulling the boy into his lap, he covered the boy's eyes before he grabbed the controls again.

"Is this?" started Lockon before he gritted his teeth. " Is this something anyone human being would do!" he screamed before he started to fire at the automatons destroying them.

Soma's eyes widened at the bodies and destruction before her. The screams of the men increased in her head along with the cries of the gundam meister in the green machine who screamed before he started to shoot at the automatons before him. Paralyzed, she only stared horror-stricken at the sight.

_'What is this?'_

Alljiuah felt his blood boil as he piloted Arios in flight mode.

"Mass murdering with antipersonnel weapons," and his eyes narrowed before Arios tackled one of the A-Laws mobile suits with its pincers. "If you're not the ones pulling the trigger, do you think that means you incur no sin yourself?!" he yelled before Arios cut through the mobile suit, destroying it.

"Doble Bazooka," reported Tieria, his eyes narrowing at the A-Laws mobile suits before him. "Burst mode!" he yelled before he fired, and the particle beam hit one of the GnXs disitergrating it to pieces and ash.

"We've acheived out mission. Retreat!" ordered the leading mobile suit pilot as the A-Laws machines pulled out of formation and flew away to their base.

As she watched the green gundam destroy each of the automatons, Soma remained paralyzed before she snapped up as she saw the green gundam turn around and fire before she pulled back and started to fly her machine back to base.

"I'll never forgive you. Don't run away you dam cowards!" cursed Lockon as he kept firing multiple times at the retreating A-Laws machines. Sora's eyes widened against Lockon's chest as he heard the meister's anger and despair before his eyes narrowed.

_'A-Laws,'_

...

Once all the commotion died down, all of the members of Celestial Being stared horror-stricken at the sight before them.

"This is," stuttered Sumeragi, her eyes wide as she stared at the screen before her. Feldt's eyes widened at the sight of all the blood before she cringed and looked away. Miliena covered her mouth to stop from screaming and Lasse's eyes narrowed before he punched the screen.

Looking at the destruction before him, Allejiuah's eyes feel at the sight of all the bodies littering the ground.

"This.. is.. the.. A-Laws," stated the olive-green haired meister, his voice shaking as much as his body was at the sight before him.

"This is the work of our enemy," whispered Tieria as his gaze fell at the destruction before him.

...

Both Fon and Rina's eyes widened at the sight of the destroyed base before them.

"Dammit!" yelled Fon before he punched the inside of the cockpit as he looked at the base before him. "We weren't ablt to make it in time!" he cursed again. Rina's eyes were horror-filled as she saw all the bodies on the ground with blood pouring out of men's bodies. Her eyes widened even more as images of bloodied bodies from war and the bodies of her comrades at the facilities flashed in her head. Gripping her head, she knelt down as tears started to trickle down her cheeks before she threw her head back and screamed.

...

Saji's eyes widened before he collasped onto his knees in the middle of the desert.

"I was... I was the one responsible for this," he stammered, before he collasped into the sand as the memories of the children playing in the play room along with the image of the man who had kindly given him the keys to the jeep flashed in his head.

"No," he whispered as his hands clenched tightly before he pounded his fists into the sand.

"THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!"

...

"We're almost to Azadistan," assured Setsuna as he and Marina looked out at the vast desert before them.

"I can finally return to my country," whispered Marina, and a small smile formed on her face. Setsuna glanced at her before he turned back the screen. But as they approached, the color red started to replace the dark blue of the night sky until the transport was flying over Azadistan. Both Setsuna and Marina's eyes widened at the sight before them.

Everything was ablaze. The red hue of fire and destruction from the flames covered the entire land as smoke rose up into the sky.

"Azadistans-!" gasped Marina, her eyes wide as she looked down at her burning homeland.

"Burning, " finished Setsuna as he saw that everything was in flames.

"But why? Why is Azadistan?" whispered Marina and Setsuna looked at the burning land before him.

"Damage on this scale can't be achieved by mere terrorists," he whispered when something in the distance caught his eye. In the midst of all the destruction, a single machine was hovering over the burning land. Red GN- particles were being admitted from the machine and the shape of the machine was in nothing like any of the A-Laws mobile suits.

"That's a... gundam," stated Setsuna before his eyes widened. "And.. that ...color,"

"It can't be!" yelled Setsuna when the red gundam turned around and the pilot inside smiled with wide eyes.

"Yes it is! Its exactly what you're thinkin!" yelled Ali Al Sachez, his eyes full of joy at the destruction before him before he threw his head back and laughed.

...

Inside the Katharon Middle Eastern Base, the surviving members gathered as they moved the injured towards the infirmary while the others started cover up the dead in bags for burials.

Shirin's eyes widened as she stared at the destruction before her.

"This is horrible," she whispered when she head the sounds of the children's voice approaching. Turning around, she saw the children laughing as they head towards her and the destroyed hangar.

"Wait! Don't let the children come back here! Take them back to the shelter!" ordered Shirin and the woman who was with the children quickly nodded before she led the children back to the shelter. As she watched the children being led away, Shirin's gaze fell when she head someone calling her name. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw Klaus running towards her before she ran up to him.

"Klaus! Thank goodness that you're safe," and Klaus nodded before he looked around.

"Somehow, but as you can see, the base is in ruins," and Shirin looked around as well. "The base we spent over the past three years constructing," and the woman's gaze fell.

...

"Did you bastards leak the information about this place?!" yelled one of the Katharon members as a few crowded around the meisters.

"We did no such thing," responded Tieria when one of the other men stepped forward.

"Its all your fault! You bastards got our comrades killed!" yelled the man before he pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Tieria. But before he could fire, Sora jumped down and stood in front of Tieria.

"These people didn't do anything wrong!" he stated, his blue eyes blank and hard. Everyone's eyes widened before the man glared at the meisters.

"Now you've even got this little kid defending you!" and he aimed his gun when Lockon reached over and grabbed the man's wrist and stopped him.

"Stop it! These guys didn't do anything!" and the man pulled away.

"We don't know that!" he yelled and Lockon stepped forward.

"Beileve them! They didn't tell Katharon's locations to A-Laws!" he yelled and the man's eyes narrowed before he looked down despair.

"But... our comrades," and tears began to fall down his face. " Just a moment ago, our comrades were laughing," and Lockon looked at the man with sympathy.

"I know. We will avenge them," and Sora looked around at the destruction before him.

"Mama," he whispered and Tieria looked down at the little boy before he looked around the base.

"Who in the world informed the A-Laws?" whispered the purple-haired meister when he saw Saji standing off to the side, with his eyes wide in horror as the brown-haired boy stared at the body of a dead Katharon member sprawled out on the ground. But before he could run, someone grabbed his shoulder and Saji turned to see a pair of red eyes staring at him suspiciously.

...

Allejiuah looked around before he noticed that the little boy was also looking around as well. There was something about the little boy that was familiar, but like Lockon, Allejiuah couldn't name it. The boy's blue eyes scanned the area before he fell silent.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Alljiuah towards the little boy who shook his head when his blue eyes widened as he snapped up.

"Mama," whispered Sora and before Allejiuah could do or say anything, he ran off into the destruction.

...

Standing in one of the many corridors of the Katharon Base, Tieria's eyes narrowed at Saji.

"What did you do?" he qustioned and Saji flinched.

"I-I-," he stuttered.

"It was you wasn't it. Who are you? Are you a spy for the A-Laws?" and Saji snapped up before he violently shook his head,

"N-No! I'm," but Saji's eyes widned before he fell silent. Tieria's gaze narrowed at him.

"I'm going to have to ask for an explination, Saji Crossroad," and Saji paused for a few seconds before he confessed about his attempt to run away and how he was caught by the Federation forces and how he revealed Katharon's base. When he was done, Tieria's eyes narrowed before he raised his hand and slapped Saji across his face.

"How foolish can someone be," he stated and Saji flinched as he refused to meet Tieria's gaze.

"I had no idea it would turn out this way," whispered Saji as his body began to shake. "All I wanted was to get away from all the fighting! I didn't think that something like this would happen. I never meant to-" and Tieria looked at him.

"You're the one who took those people's lives!" and Saji's eyes widened at the Tieria's words before he snapped up and looked at the purple-haired meister. "It was becuase of your foolish behavior!"

"You keep saying that 'I'm different'. 'This has nothing to do with me' , 'It could only happen in a different world'. A delusional attitude like that results in ill will you're unaware of, and brings on consequences like these!" and Saji's resolve crumbled before he fell onto his knees on the ground.

"T-that.. wasn't what I intended," he whispered, his voice shaking as tears fell down his face and Saji crumbled onto the ground and let out sobs.

"Tieria," called Setsuna as he walked towards the purple-haired meister but he paused at the sight Saji sobbing on the ground. Tieria turned nonchalantly towards the raven-haired meister.

"Setsuna," he acknowledged and Setsuna looked back at him.

"What happed out here," and he gestured towards teh destroyed base.

"It was the A-Laws' work," and Tieria looked down at Saji with disdain, "And the cause lies with him," and Setsuna looked over to see Saji sobbing on the ground as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Saji Crossroad,"

...

Standing in the middle of all the havoc, Marina remained silent as other members of Katharon moved around trying to clean the area.

"You didn't return to Azadistan?" asked Shirin as she walked up towards Marina who snapped up and ran towards her friend.

"Shirin!" cried Marina as she ran into Shirn's arms as tears streamed down her face. "Azadistain is.. Our homeland is," cried Marina before she choked on her words and just sobbed into her companions arms. Shirin's eyes widened at Marina's words.

"Azadistan is?"

...

The minute her GnX landed, Rina stripped out of the pilot suit until she was in her standard black turtleneck and shorts, jumped down from the cockpit and landed on the ground despite the great distance with ease. Turning her head, she saw Fon exiting his cockpit.

"Take care of things here!" she yelled and Fon nodded before she turned around and ran towards the shelter.

_'Sora!' _

Once she was at the shelter, she saw the women and children all look up at her as she burst into through the doors. All of the children smiled at her before they ran up to her.

"What happned out there Sissy?" they questioned and Rina scanned the room before her blood ran cold.

"Where's Sora?" she questioned and all the children and the women searched the area for him before they looked back at her.

"He's not here!" yelled one of the women and their eyes widened at the implications. Rina's eyes widened before she looked at everyone in the shelter.

"Please remain here for a little bit longer, we don't know when the A-Laws might hit again," and with that, she ran out of the shelter. As she ran, terror began to seize her and Rina closed her eyes as she started to pray.

_'Please let him be alright!' _ she mentally cried before she burst into her quarters, When she was inside, all she saw was the empty room with her communicator on the bed. There was no sign of Sora.

"It can't be!" gasped Rina before she ran towards the destroyed hangar.

"Sora!" she yelled once she was inside the destroyed base and her eyes began to desperately scan the area for any glimspe of her son.

"Sora!" she yelled again as fear and desperation began to fill her voice. Pushing aside the worst possiblity, she ran around with frantic motions as she looked around for her son.

"Sora!" she screamed before tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she found no trace of her son anywhere.

"Please," she whispered as she prayed and prayed when a voice hit her ears. Snapping up, Rina looked over to see Sora staring up at her before a smile broke out on his face.

"Mama!" he yelled and Rina's eyes widened before she ran over and enveloped the little boy into her arms.

"Sora!" she yelled as she held her son close to her while mentally thanking every God ever known to mankind. Pulling back, she looked at him from head to toe. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she questioned and Sora shook his head. A cry of relief came from Rina as she held him close and tightened her grip around him.

"Thank goodness," she repeated over and over as her tears flew down her face. Sora's eyes widened before he also pulled his arms up and hugged his mother back. The two remained that way until Rina's tears stopped and she pulled away and wiped her face.

"Mama! I was in one of the gundams!" stated Sora and Rina paused for a second before she looked at her son with wide eyes.

"What?" she questioned and Sora nodded before he pointed behind him.

"Gundam! Just like the machines you and papa piloted!" and Rina looked up and saw the three gundams before her for the first time.

"But, how," she started when Sora took her hand and led her towards the corridor,"

"I got to meet the meisters as well!" and Rina's eyes widened.

"The meisters?" she whispered and Sora nodded when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway with wide eyes.

"Sora?" questioned Rina as she bent down and touched her son's face which had gone abnormally pale.

"Papa," whispered Sora and Rina looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Sora, are you alright? Do you feel sick?" she questioned when she heard the voice of someone who she never thought she would hear again.

"Sora? Rina?" and Rina's eyes widened before she slowly turned around to see a pair of wide crimson eyes staring down at her and Sora. Standing up, she gazed into the crimson eyes before she whispered the said person's name.

"Setsuna,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew, this is a really long chapter...well in my opinion it is. Well I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you guys soon as I go and work on chapter 6!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

** Okay so after days of thinking and thinking, I decided to post what I have of this chapter. Its a bit short and it doesn't have the fight scene with A-Laws but I just couldn't find it in myself to type out the battle scene. But there is the reunion with Rina, Setsuna and Sora!**

**Plus, I added an extra of how Rina and Setsuna spent the past four years.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy and from now on, I am going to follow my best friends way of updating her stories. Once a month. Well, at least, I'll try to ...**

**Any who, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Words couldn't describe the feelings he was feeling. Were his eyes tricking him? Standing before him were the two people he thought he would never see in the world again. Sora's eyes widened as he stared at the man before him.<p>

"Papa?" he questioned again before he started to walk towards Setsuna. His pace quickened before he was ran towards him and threw his arms around Setsuna's legs.

"Papa!" cried the four year old, burying his head into Setsuna's leg as tears streamed his little face.

Setsuna's eyes widened before he bent down and wrapped his arm around Sora and felt the warmth of his son's body against his.

He wasn't dreaming. Sora was alive. He was alive and crying in his arms. Looking up, he saw Rina's eyes staring at him. Her eyes were wide as tears formed and started to trickle down her cheeks. Sora turned back to Rina, his blue full of joy.

"Mama! It's papa!" he yelled and Rina slowly nodded as she held a hand up to her mouth to mute her sobs. Setsuna stared at her before he walked over with Sora in his arms and grabbed Rina's arm. Warmth spread from her arm into his hand and Setsuna's grip tightened on her arm.

She was here as well. Rina snapped up as crimson and blue-violet clashed before Setsuna pulled close and wrapped his arm around her. The coordinator's eyes widened at his actions but when she felt his arm wrapping around her waist, she buried her head into Setsuna's chest as tears streamed down her face.

"You're alive," she cried over and over again to which Setsuna silently nodded as he tightened his grip on her. Sora watched his parents as a small smile formed on his face as he wrapped his arms around both his mother and father. Setsuna smiled at Sora before he slowly let go if Rina to let the boy down. With both his arms free, Setsuna stared down at Rina who refused to meet his gaze. He tilted up her chin and blue-violet locked with crimson. Leaning forward, Setsuna placed his lips over hers and his grip tightened around her. Rina slowly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Setsuna. Setsuna inwardly smiled as he deepened the kiss as his tongue licked Rina's lip causing the coordinator to gasp. Pulling Rina closer, Setsuna kissed her, remembering what she tasted like.

For an entire year, he thought that the two most precious people in his life were gone. But, he was wrong.

Both his wife and son were alive. They were alive and both of them were with him.

"You have to come back with me," he whispered when they pulled away. His crimson eyes remained on Rina's flushed face before he tilted her chin and made her look up. Rina's eyes widened at his words before she nodded her head. A smile appeared on Setsuna's face as he wiped the tears away from Rina's face and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes as his arms tightened around Rina's waist. Rina stared at Setsuna before a small smile appeared on her face as she buried her head into the crook of Setsuna's neck.

"I thought that you were-" she started when Setsuna slowly nodded as his arms tightened.

"I know," and more tears fell down Rina face as she closed her eyes.

"If I had known, I would have come to you sooner," Setsuna's eyes softened at his wife's words before he closed his eyes.

"You're here now, along with Sora, that's all that matters,"

Sora watched his parents with amusement before he tugged on their legs. Both Setsuna and Rina pulled away and looked down at Sora before Rina pulled him before the four year old threw his arms around both his parents.

...

Inside the bridge of Ptolemy, Lasse, Ian, and Sumeragi watched as members of Katharon gathered the dead for burials.

"Do they have to be so ruthless?" questioned Lasse as Ian's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Dam A-Laws," cursed the mechanic. Sumeragi's eyes fell at the sight before her as Feldt led Miliena out of the bridge.

"Milena, don't look," ordered the pinkette to which the younger girl nodded as she was led out of the bridge.

"We lived for his sake, we died for his sake if this is to be my fate," mourned one of the Katharon members as he looked down a his comrade. Sumeragi's eyes widened at his words as memories of her past flashed in her head.

_"If this is to by my fate, it's pointless to resist," whispered a dying soldier as tears ran down his lovers face. _

_"We travel a road we cannot see and at the end of the road is the end of life, and all of this is the guidance of god," whispered Emilio as he reached out his hand to which his lover grasped tightly. A small smile appeared on his face at his lover for one last time before he closed his eyes and fell into eternal sleep. Leesa Kujo's eyes widened as she saw her lover's eyes close before the hand in her grasp went limp._

_"Emilio?" whispered Leesa before tears ran down her cheeks. _

_"Emilio!"_

As memories of her horrific past flashed in her head, Sumeragi felt her body wobble before everything before turned black.

Both Ian and Lasse's eyes widened when they saw the tactical forecaster stumble before her body hit the cold floor.

"Miss Sumeragi!"

...

Stepping into her room, Rina paused before she started to gather up her belongings. Sora ran in behind her as he grabbed his stuffed bear and smiled up at Rina. Smiling down at him, Rina grabbed her communicator before she took his hand and walked out of the room.

"So you're going back with him?" questioned a voice and Rina paused before she turned to see Fon leaning against the wall. At the sight of him, Sora's eyes narrowed before he stepped forward.

"Leave mama alone," he stated and Fon glared at the little boy before he looked back at Rina who nodded at his words. A small sigh escaped the red-eyes man before he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at her. Catching it, Rina saw the bottle of pills Telicyra had given her along with a communicator.

"If you're thinking about meeting with those guys, the point is one that device," stated Fon before he walked away leaving Rina and Sora in the hallway. Sora watched Fon completely go out of sight before he turned back to Rina.

"Mama, let's go," and Rina paused at the small device in her hand before she stuffed the device along with the bottle of pills into her pocket before she took Sora's hand in hers and walked towards the gundams.

...

"Azadistan was attacked?! Was it the Federation?" questioned Tieria as Setsuna reported what he had seen in the country to Tieria and Allejiuah. Setsuna shook his head as he faced the screen before him.

"I'm not sure, but among one of the mobile suits that attacked, there was a gundam," and Tieria looked back at the meister before him.

"A gundam?" questioned Tieria and Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"You know which one it is," he stated when a message appeared on the screen and Allejiuah quickly scanned the content before he turned his head towards the two meisters.

"It appears as if Miss Sumeragi's fainted," and both Tieria and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"What happened?" questioned Tieria as Allejiuah looked at the remainder of the message.

"I don't know but we have orders to return to the Ptolemy," and Setsuna nodded.

"Alright then, let's head back," and Tieria turned back to glare at Saji who was silently sitting in the corner.

"You're coming, if we leave you here, you might be in serious danger," and Saji remained silent as Tieria turned back to the screen. Too caught up in their thoughts, the meisters failed to hear footsteps approaching.

"Did something happen?" questioned a new voice causing both Tieria and Allejiuah to snap up and turn around at the person. Both meister's eyes widened when they saw Rina standing before them with a questioning look on her face.

"Rina," gasped Allejiuah and Tieria blinked a few times. A small smile appeared on Rina's face as she looked at the two stunned meisters.

"Its been a while, Tieria, Allejiuah," and the two meisters remained silent as Setsuna walked over and grasped Rina's hand.

"Rina will be coming back to the Ptolemy with us," stated the raven-haired meister when the little boy from earlier poked his head out from behind Rina's legs.

"Mama, Papa, are we leaving now?" he asked with wide eyes to which both Setsuna and Rina nodded at him.

Once again, both Tieria and Allejiuah were rendered speechless as Rina picked up the little boy before she looked back at the two meisters with a smile on her face.

"Setsuna, this is-," started Allejiuah but the rest of his words couldn't be formed. Setsuna looked at the two meisters before he gently patted Sora's head.

"This is Sora," and both of the meister's eyes looked from Setsuna to Sora, trying to connect the dots. Setsuna noticed their confusion before he wrapped his arm around Rina and locked his eyes with the two meisters.

"Sora is our son,"

"WHAT?!" yelled both Tieria and Allejiuah and then it hit them. The resemblance of Sora between Setsuna. Sora was a carbon copy of Setsuna except for his eyes. Blue eyes stared back at them before Sora looked back at Setsuna and Rina who smiled at the little boy.

"But when, how," stuttered Allejiuah, a faint blush appearing on his face when Setsuna stepped forward.

"We'll explain later, we need to head back to Ptolemy,"

...

Inside Sick Bay, Feldt, Ian and Lasse stared at the screen before them.

"Due to a mental shock of some kind, she's temporarily unconscious," stated Feldt as she read the data on the screen before her. Both Ian and Lasse turned back to stare at Sumeragi's unconscious form in the pod before they turned back to Feldt. "Give her some time and she should wake up on her own,"

"I wonder what happed to her?" questioned Lasse to which Ian closed his eyes.

"I don't know but the one certain thing is, this shock was triggered by the recent massacre," and both Feldt and Lasse nodded when Miliena's face popped up on the screen.

"What is it Miliena?" questioned Feldt.

"I just wanted to inform you that the meisters are back," and the three in the sick bay nodded before they all headed towards the bridge.

...

Flying over the Rub Al Khali desert, Nena Trinity read the latest news about Azadistan in her mobile suit carrier.

"Attack on Azadistan, the Federation sets out to reorganize the Middle East," when the image of the destroyed Katharon base appeared on the screen. A grin formed on Nena's face as she saw all the damage done.

"Look, they really did a number here," she giggled as her purple Haro turned its head and flapped its ears/wings.

"Whatever! Whatever!" it repeated and Nena smiled before she looked ahead.

"Alright, let's get to work,"

...

When the meisters reached Ptlomey, Setsuna looked over at the other meisters.

"You guys head on back to the bridge, I'll take them," and he looked back at the Rina, Sora, and Saji. "To their quarters," and the meisters nodded as they walked away. As the meisters walked away, the three of them kept glancing back at Setsuna, Rina and Sora before they all left for the bridge with great confusion. Once the meisters were gone, Setsuna saw Rina holding a fast asleep Sora in her arms before he walked over and took the four year old from Rina's arms.

"Saji Crossroad," stated Setsuna causing Saji to look up for the first time since he came back with the meisters. Saji looked back at Setsuna when he saw a small boy sleeping against the raven-haired meister's arms. His eyes widened at the sight before he noticed Rina standing beside him. Snapping his head up, he looked back at Rina who smiled softly at him.

"It's nice to see you again, Saji Crossroad," and Saji looked at Rina.

"Rina Yamato," and Rina nodded before Setsuna looked at him and signaled him to follow.

As he followed Setsuna, Saji's eyes kept wandering from the raven-haired meister towards the sleeping toddler in his arms. His brown eyes narrowed as so many questions popped up in his head. When they reached his room, Saji turned around as Setsuna started to walk away.

"Setsuna, that child-," he started and Setsuna paused before he turned around to face Saji.

"He's my son," and with that, the raven-haired meister walked away leaving a stunned Saji behind.

...

Use this room for now," stated Setsuna as he led Rina into his quarters with Sora fast asleep in his arms. Rina walked into the room and Setsuna walked over and placed Sora onto the bed before he turned back to Rina.

"Once we settle the issue at hand, I'll make sure that we get a room for you," and Rina nodded before she walked over and placed a blanket over Sora's sleeping figure and she also placed his stuffed bear into the child's arms. Setsuna watched as Rina gently stroked their son's head before she kissed his forehead. Walking over, he sat down at the edge of the bed next to her and the two of them looked at their sleeping son.

"A-laws in going to attack again," whispered Rina and Setsuna nodded before he stood up and took her hand in his. " We can talk about what happed in the past year later. We need to divert A-laws from Katharon, at least for them to get away," to which Setsuna nodded again before he and Rina left the room towards the bridge.

...

As the members of Celestial Being watched as the Katharon members scrambled around to leave the base, Lockon's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"The A-laws will be back," stated Lockon as he stared at the screen before him.

"We know that," Tieria responded when the door to the bridge opened and Setsuna walked into the bridge.

"We'll send out the gundams," and Allejiuah stepped forward.

"But what about our strategy, with Miss Sumeragi in that condition-,"

"I can come up with one," stated Rina as she walked into the bridge. Everyone excluding the meister's eyes widened at the sight of her standing before them.

"Rina!"

"Miss Yamato!"

"You were alive?!" questioned the crew members and Rina looked at them with a serious look.

"As much as I would love to catch up, I believe that helping Katharon is the first thing to do," and she paused at the sight of the Katharon forces getting aid. "I can come up with a strategy. Although, my strategies are nowhere near as good as Miss Sumeragi's," and the rest of the crew looked at her before Rina walked forward towards the helm.

"Move Ptolemy towards the coastline. It's important that we divert their attention to only us," and the crew members scrambled to their stations. Rina turned back the meisters.

"Once we reach the coastline, we'll launch the gundams. We need to create enough time for the Katharon members to safely get away from this area," and the meisters nodded before they all went to primary battle stations. As she stared at the screen before her, Rina closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she reopened them, her eyes were glowing a dark gold hue and her eyes narrowed.

"A-Laws,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, to compensate for such a short chapter, here is an extra of when Rina and Setsuna were living together during the 4 year hiatus of Celestial Being. Warning, there are some scenes that are seriously OOC and some of the scenes may sound cheesy but hey, leave me alone, I tried. <strong>_

_**A for Effort...**_

...

**2308**

Rina slowly opened her eyes before she froze. Her eyes widened when she saw Setsuna's face inches from hers as his left arm was wrapped around her waist. A blush appeared on her face when she noticed Setsuna's arms on her bare waist and how their legs were entwined. She sat up and her eyes widened even more when she noticed the marks all over her body. Rina snapped her head towards Setsuna as the older meister started to wake up, When he opened his eyes, blue-violet locked with crimson. Rina felt her entire face go red before she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover her body from view. As he sat up, the memories of the night before flashed in the raven-haired meister's head causing him to freeze. Looking over to his right, his eyes widened when he saw the flushed look on Rina's face as she held up the blanket to her chest, her eyes as wide as his. He saw her hands shaking as Rina held the blanket up tighter as she tried to open her mouth to speak.

"We-," she started when Setsuna grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened before she tried to pull away but Setsuna wrapped his arms around her waist As he deepened the kiss, Setsuna pushed her down onto the bed and he started to nip at her lips. Rina slowly closed her eyes before let go of the blanket and wrapped her arm around his neck. When he pulled away, Setsuna saw Rina's flushed face as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Pulling her close, he leaned forward until his forehead was against hers.

"I don't regret anything," he stated causing the coordinator to look up at him before he held her left hand to her face. The sapphire star ring stared back at her and Rina looked up to see Setsuna also holding up his left hand revealing the ruby star ring on his left ring finger. A smile formed on Rina's face as she slowly sat up and smiled up at him.

1 month later...

Humming a song, Rina walked around the one room apartment. Picking up the random clothes strewn around the room, Rina placed them in the basket in her hands. As she cleaned, Rina's mind kept wandering towards the destruction of Celestial Being. She paused from cleaning as she looked down at her hands. Its been three months since the destruction of the gundams. Three months since she and Setsuna had started to live in hiding. When they had first gained consciousness after the battle with the Flag, both of them were grief stricken as new reports of the destruction of Celestial Being reached their ears. Everyone was pronounced either dead or missing. To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. Both Rina and Setsuna were grief stricken. Everyone, everyone who had come together as a family, was now gone. Rina felt tears forming and she shook her head to rid of her thoughts. What mattered was that they were alive. The world had changed, but, it didn't change into the world she or any of the other meisters wanted. A world rid of fighting. A world full of peace.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her stomach and Rina gasped before she fell down to knees. The pain was unlike any of the pain from her symptoms which usually hit her entire body. Grabbing her stomach, Rina held back a scream as the pain increased. Too caught up in her pain, she failed to hear the door open before someone's voice hit her ears. Then, everything went black.

Setsuna's eyes widened as he opened the door to the apartment and he saw Rina kneeling on the ground as she held onto her stomach.

"Rina!" he yelled as he ran over but before he could say anything, she collasped onto the ground. His eyes widened even more before he hoisted her up and looked at her. "Rina," he repeated, his voice becoming frantic each time as he shook her body. He noticed that her hand was on her stomach and that her face was pale as cold sweat broke out on her face. Picking her up, he ran out the apartment towards the nearest clinic. He didn't car if he looked crazy or suspicious. All he cared about was getting Rina looked at. His grip tightened on her as he ran to the clinic.

_'Don't leave me,'_

...

Setsuna remained silent as he stared at Rina on the hospital bed. When he had rushed in, one of the nurses led him towards one of the many beds in the hospital. The nurse started running tests and soon after, she reassured him that a doctor would be with him soon before she walked away. Reaching over, Setsuna grasped Rina's hand and tightened his grip on it when he noticed that Rina was slowly waking up. When she opened her eyes, Rina slowly blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the bright lights above her.

As she laid there, the memory of the pain in her stomach hit her before her eyes widened. As she tried to sit up, pair of arms slowly helped her up. Looking over to her right, her eyes widened when she saw Setsuna staring down at her, his crimson eyes locked on her.

"What happened?" she questioned as Setsuna helped her sit up before she rubbed her stomach slowly. Setsuna noticed her actions before he saw the confused look on her face.

"You lost conscious, I brought your here," and Rina paused before she looked down at her stomach.

"The pain was nothing like the spasms from my body's deterioration," she whispered. Setsuna remained silent when the two heard footsteps approaching. Both of them looked up to see a man dressed in a white lab coat standing before them. A stethoscope was draped around his neck and in his hand, he held a file which he glanced at before he looked at Rina.

"Are you feeling alright?" he questioned and Rina nodded towards the doctor. He then looked at her paperwork again before he looked up at Rina and smiled.

"You were under some mild stress. We ran some tests, thankfully, both you and the baby are healthy,"

Both Rina and Setsuna snapped up at his words.

"Baby?" questioned Rina and the doctor looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You didn't notice? he questioned and Rina slowly nodded. "You're four weeks pregnant," and Rina's eyes widened at his words before she looked over at Setsuna who was frozen.

"But thats-," started Rina when the doctor looked at his paperwork again.

"Let me just finish some other paper work and you're free to leave, you need to come back every once in a while to check the progress of the baby," and with a smile, he left leaving the two teenagers dumbstruck.

After the doctor left, Rina looked over at Setsuna with wide eyes.

"Setsuna-," she started but the raven-haired meister just stood up and walked out. Rina's eyes fell at his retreating figure before she looked down at her stomach.

"A baby," she whispered as she gently rubbed her stomach over and over.

Once he was out of the hospital room, Setsuna froze. A baby. The worlds kept ringing in his head over and over as he remembered what had happened a month ago.

_..._

_They were in bed, getting ready to fall asleep when Rina had one of her spasms. As she screamed in pain, all he could do was watch, horrified at the sight of her screaming in pain. Holding her close, he tightened his grip as Rina's screams increased as the pain increased significantly. _

_When her spasm stopped, Rina gripped Setsuna's shirt before tears started to fall down her face. She felt Setsuna staring down at her before a pair of warm hands touched her cheeks causing her to look up. When she did, blue-violet locked with crimson and Setsuna stared down at her before he placed his lips over hers. Rina's eyes widened at Setsuna's actions before she slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around Setsuna's body. When they finally pulled away, Setsuna looked at Rina's flushed face before he grabbed her arms and pulled her so that he was above her. Rina looked at Setsuna and noticed how his eyes were locked with hers as he looked at her with a serious gaze. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes flash through his eyes before he reached down and kissed her forehead. Rina froze before she closed her eyes as Setsuna started to kiss her face before he kissed her neck. She let out a small gasp at the feeling of his tongue on her neck as Setsuna gently bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder before he pulled away._

_"I love you," he stated and Rina's eyes snapped open before she looked up to see Setsuna staring down at her, his crimson eyes sincere. Rina saw that he was staring down at her and she saw how his eyes darkened at her lack of response before he started to pull away when Rina reached out and grabbed his hand. Setsuna paused before he turned to see Rina's wide eyes on him before she looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes._

_"I love you too," she whispered and Setsuna's eyes widened before he reached out and slammed his lips over hers. Immediately, Rina wrapped her arms around his neck as Setsuna tilted his head to deepen the kiss as the two fell back onto the bed. Setsuna stared back at Rina to see her flushed face before a small smile appeared on his face as he kissed her again. _

...

Snapping out of his stupor. Setsuna stared down at his hands.

A child. His child to be exact. Setsuna looked at the ring on his hand before memories of his parents flashed in his head. He cringed at the memory of shooting his mother and father in cold blood. He didn't want his child to end up like him. He was confused on what to feel. He was scared of what was going to happen.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Rina walking towards him, he saw Rina smiling down at her stomach as she was gently rubbing it. He saw the smile on her face and he walked over to her. Rina looked up and the smile on her face disappeared before she looked away. Setsuna noticed that she clenched her fists and Setsuna saw how her eyes fell. Taking her hand, Setsuna led her out of the hospital. Ignoring her calls, Setsuna's grip on her hand tightened as he led her away from the hospital towards the apartment.

Rina remained silent as she saw Setsuna dragging her towards their apartment. Her eyes fell at the sight of his tense shoulders and she looked down at her stomach. There was no way Setsuna would want to keep the baby. But, she didn't want to get rid of it. It was her child after all.

When they were back in the apartment, Setsuna sat on the bed and let out a small sigh. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Rina's gaze on him as she stood in front of him.

"I'm going to keep the baby, no matter what you say," she stated and Setsuna snapped up at her words. He looked at her before anger filled him. Grabbing her arms, he slammed her into the wall causing the coordinator to cringe at the sharp pain of impact on her back. Opening her eyes, she saw Setsuna's furious gaze on hers. Her blood ran cold at the sight of his anger but she narrowed her eyes in return.

"I don't care what you think, I'm keeping this baby," she stated again and Setsuna's grip on her tightened.

"Did you really think that I wanted to get rid of it?" he stated, his voice dangerously low and Rina's eyes widened at his words. Setsuna looked up to see Rina's shocked expression on her face.

Setsuna remained silent before he let go of Rina's arms and sat back down on the bed.

"I want to keep the baby too, but," he started before he looked up at Rina. "I don't want him or her to end up like us," and Rina's eyes widened at his words before the memories of her childhood flashed in her head.

Setsuna kept his head down when Rina knelt down and hugged him.

"It'll be alright, we'll make sure that this baby doesn't end up like us," she whispered and Setsuna's eyes widened before he slowly raised his arms and held Rina close to him.

"I killed my own parents, you were given away as an experiment, both of us suffered, but, we'll raise our child differently, we'll raise him up so that he will never have to face any of the things we faced," and Rina nodded before she looked down at her stomach and smiled.

...

"Setsuna!" called Rina and the raven-haired meister turned around to see his 8 month pregnant wife standing at the doorway. A smile adorned her face before she looked down at her big stomach.

"The baby's kicking again," she whispered and Setsuna walked over and placed his head against her stomach. He felt the baby kicking against his ear and a small smile appeared on his face before he looked up to see Rina smiling down at him.

"What should we name him?" she questioned and Setsuna paused at her words before he closed his eyes.

"Sora,"

"Sora?" questioned Rina and Setsuna nodded before a smile appeared on Rina's face before she looked down at her stomach.

"It won't be long until we finally get to see him," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Setsuna nodded before he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah,"

...

Setsuna's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Rina who was screaming in pain. He glanced back at the clock and silently cursed. Rina had been in labor for more than six hours now. He looked back at his wife and saw her pained face before he reached out and grasped her hand. Rina looked up and offered a small smile towards him before a wave of pain hit her again. Rina gritted her teeth as she heard the midwife saying encouraging things to her as the pain increased. She looked back at Setsuna who held her hand tightly before she looked back at her stomach.

"You need to push!" yelled the midwife as she saw the baby's head start to appear and Rina nodded as she pushed with all of her strength. Rina fell back against the bed with labored breaths as the pain in her body increased.

"Rina!" yelled Setsuna when he noticed that Rina was losing consciousness. Rina slowly opened her eyes before she looked over at him and he saw the exhaustion in her eyes.

"It hurts," she whispered before another wave of pain hit her and Rina's eyes closed as she screamed. Setsuna's eyes widened before his grip on her hand tightened. Silently, he was praying.

Rina opened her eyes again as she saw Setsuna's concerned face on hers along with the midwife urging and cheering her on. Pain hit her again and Rina gritted her teeth. The pain was increasing and Rina held back her screams as she used all of her energy to push. She could hear all the noises around her and she closed her eyes and pushed.

Suddenly, the sound of a baby's cry filled the area and Rina's eyes snapped open at the sound.

"Congratulations, its a healthy boy!" smiled the midwife as she handed a small flailing bundle to Setsuna. The raven-haired meister looked at the bundle in his arms with wide eyes. A small black haired crying baby was in his arms. Words could not describe what he was feeling as Setsuna saw the baby flailing its arms before he gently cradled the baby.

"Setsuna," called Rina snapping the older meister out of his stupor. Looking over, he saw Rina's eyes on him before it moved to the small bundle in his arms. Walking over, Setsuna sat on the edge on the bed as Rina slowly sat up while Setsuna used one of arms to hold her up as Rina looked at the baby in his arms. Gently, Setsuna placed their baby in Rina's arms as his arm wrapped around her. When she looked at the flailing bundle, a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen stared back at her as a small smile formed on the baby's face. A smile appeared on Rina's face before she looked over at Setsuna.

"Look," she whispered and she turned so that Setsuna could see the baby's eyes. When he did, Setsuna's eyes widened at the sight of his son's cheerful eyes on his as the baby held up its arms towards him. Leaning her head against Setsuna's shoulder, she sighed and Setsuna smiled down at the baby.

"Our baby," whispered Rina and Setsuna nodded before he gentled took the baby's hand in his.

"Sora,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<strong>

**What did you guys think?**

**There were some scenes in this chapter that made me cringe at the cheesiness and the OOCness of some of the characters but I repeat, I tried. I'm not perfect, there's only so much I can do and write..**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will get back to plotting and typing out the next chapter!**

**Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow...so how long as it been? Ummm over a year right? Hehe...yeah I deeply apologize for such a late update...**

**To be brutally honest, I lost interest in this story months ago, hence the reason for no update.. Plus, life got in the way, I got a job, school, not to mention that I am now co-writing a novel with my best friend while trying to write an original story along with about five fanfictions I haven't even started yet... so yeah life got in the way.**

**For the past three weeks, I have been watching and re-watching Gundam 00 to inspire me to write again while looking up more information about the characters while trying to solidify my plans for this story.**

**I am NOT giving up on this story, it comes to haunt me in my dreams when I think about quitting. **

**Anywhoo... so since its been a while... please be nice to me and don't try to kill me... and I will try to update soon...ish...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

Inside the bridge of the Ptlomaios, Rina stood by the tactical forecaster's chair, her eyes full of determination. Turning her head to Feldt, the coordinator slowly nodded her head before the pinkette turned back to the screen before her as she typed in the necessary codes.

"Removing external camouflage," reported Feldt as the invisible layer covering the top part of the Ptlomaios II was removed, revealing the Celestial Being mother ship.

"Estimating approximately 0037 until enemy observation satellites spot us," reported Milena before they both turned towards Rina.

The coordinator remained silent as she formed a plan in her head, her eyes glowing a dark golden hue as she formulated the plan and how it would be executed to get minimal damage to the gundams and the Ptlomey.

"All hands to primary battle stations!"

...

Inside his room, Saj's eyes fell in despair as the images of the bodies from the Katharon massacre flashed in his head over and over again. On the computer screen was a new broadcast from the Federation, informing the public about the massacre and A-Laws' future actions towards Katharon and Celestial Being.

"This is all my fault," he whispered, his voice full of despair as he gripped the ring clasped around his neck. A silent sob racked his body as he curled up on the bed.

"What should I do? Kinue,Louise!" he whispered when he heard Milena's voice ring through the intercom that they were about to enter the battle zone. A solemn expression flashed across Saji's face before he bolted out of the room with Haro following him.

...

Staring out into the space as everyone else got ready for the upcoming battle, Soma silently stood in front of all the mobile suits with a grim expression on her face. As images of the Katharon massacre flashed through her head, she grimaced before a stoic expression filled her face once more.

"I am a super soldier, I was created to fight, that is the only reason I exist" she whispered repeatedly when she heard footsteps approaching her. Turning her head, the white-haired woman stopped when she saw a short blond-haired female staring at her.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" the blonde woman questioned and Soma looked at the younger woman up and down before she nodded her head.

"No, I don't mind," Soma curtly answered back when she saw the girl's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she looked down.

"Pardon me mam," the blonde woman whispered.

"Who are you?" questioned Soma to which the other female immediately straightened up and raised her arm in a salute.

Warrant Officer Louis Halevy, assigned to this location as reserve personnel," answered Louis and Soma also raised her arm in a salute.

"Lieutenant Soma Peries of the mobile suit unit." Louis let out a small gasp before she immediately lowered her head.

"I apologize Lieutenant for speaking to you so casually," she started to apologize but Soma cut her off before she could go on.

"I don't mind," Soma stated before she looked at the machines once more before she spoke.

"You don't have to try so hard."

Louise's eyes widened before she looked over at her superior.

"What?" she whispered before Soma glanced back at her.

"I can sense your pain with my quantum brainwaves. You're crying on the inside while you act like nothing wrong on the outside. You miss someone, very dearly at that."

Before Louise could even retort, the sound of someone calling Soma caught both of the two women's attention before they turned to see Andrei walking towards them. A smile formed on Andrei as he found his superior before he made his way to her. But when he saw the blonde-haired woman next to Soma, he paused at the sight of her. His eyes widened slightly as he stopped and looked at the younger woman.

"Who are you?" he voiced out loud, immediately regretting asking. The blonde pulled her arm up in a stiff salute, her green eyes serious.

"Warrant Officer Louise Halevy sir," she responded to which Andrei nodded, a slight blush forming on his face as he stared at her. Soma looked at Andrei dead in the eye, noticing how her fellow officer was staring at the woman next to her.

"Lieutenant, answer her," she ordered, snapping Andrei from his stupor as he quickly saluted.

"Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov," Louise stared up at the older man with a questioning look at his flustered actions before she turned back to Soma and smiled at her. Watching her interact with the stoic officer, Andrei could only admire the beauty of the girl before his eyes fell at the sight of her.

She was so young. Too young to be fighting.

...

As the Celestial Being mother ship cruised along the ocean, Rina stood by the Captain's chair where Sumeargi Lee Noriega usually sat. Even when the others insisted that she sit due to the fact that she was the one that came up with the strategy, she refused and stood by the side of it. She glanced around at the other three who were scrambling around, getting ready for the upcoming battle. A small smile formed on her face before she turned back to the front.

She had missed this. To be back with Celestial Being, fighting once more.

"We are now in enemy's visual range," stated Milena before she looked over at Rina. The coordinator remained silent before she turned towards the screen before her. Feldt and Lasse glanced over at Rina.

"By the way, when did you start making tactical forecasts?" questioned Lasse to which Rina looked over and offered a small smile at him.

"I'll explain everything later, after we get out of this."

She turned back to the screen before she opened a connection with all the four gundam meisters. She glanced at everyone before she started to talk.

"We're now in the enemy's visual range, our goal is to allow Katharon to escape. Use formation D-8 and draw the enemy away from Katharon," to which all the meisters nodded before the connection cut off. Once the screen turned back to the scene before her. Rina's eyes locked on the incoming mobile suits in the distance. Looking over at the three crew members, she offered a small smile before she turned back to the screen. As she stared at the screen, her blood boiled at the memory of what A-Laws had done. They had destroyed Katharon's Middle Eastern Base. So many people had died, and the destruction was irreversible. Rina let out a small breath before she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. When she reopened them, her eyes were glowing a dark gold hue.

"Have the gundams launch."

...

As Milena and Feldt performed the launch sequences, Tieria glanced ahead. His red eyes narrowed at the memory of what had happened at the Katharon base flashed through his head when Feldt announced the clear.

"Roger that, Seravee, Tieria Erde, launching."

Allejiuah's olive and silver eyes remained solemn as he slowly put on his helmet as Miliena readied Arios' launch.

"Even without quantum brainwaves, I can fight," he whispered to himself when Milena's face appeared on the screen to his right.

"You have control Mr. Haptism," the young girl reported to which Allejiuah nodded.

"I have control now, Arios, Allejiuah Haptism, moving to intercept."

While being transported from the hangar to deck 1, Lockon's eyes narrowed as his grip onthe controls tightened. He glanced over at the orange A.I docked in its place.

"Haro, we're going into serious mode today," his voice cut off bitter to which Haro flapped its wings/ears.

"Roger that ! Roger that!" and Lockon let a small smile graze his face before he faced forward again.

"Cherudim, Lockon Stratos, targeted and firing!"

"Setsuna! Don't you dare even touch the Trans-Am system!" Ian's voice warned the young meister who only nodded.

"Roger that," and when the connection was cut, Setsuna tightened his grip on the controls as the events that transpired in Azadistan flashed in his head. A red gundam, a throne gundam to be exact.

"That gundam," he whispered when he heard Feldt giving him the launch sequence, and he saw Rina's face to his side as she looked at him.

"Remember, we need to buy time for Katharon to escape, direct all of their attention onto us," she stated and Setsuna nodded before he faced forward. His eyes narrowed as he willed himself to focus on the upcoming battle as the launch sequence was completed.

"Roger that, 00, Setsuna , launching!"

Once the gundams were launched, Rina turned back to the crew members.

"The gundams will be able to cover both us and Katharon, but that doesn't mean that some of the enemy's mobile suits will come after us," and everyone nodded to her before Rina turned back to the front. As she watched the gundams head towards the battle ship, her eyes started to glow a dark gold hue as she went through the plan through her head once more. Glancing back at the others, she noticed how everyone was focusing on the upcoming battle before she looked ahead.

"Some mobile suits might break through, be cautious of that."

Suddenly, a communication opened up before her. Rina's eyes widened as her eyes returned to their normal hue before she pressed the button allowing the communication to go through to have Saji's desperate face appear before her.

"What is it Saji?" and the brunette civilian stepped forward with determination seeping through his eyes.

"You guys are fighting to protect the Katharon people right? Please, let me help I'll do anything!" Rina hesitated at his plea before she shook her head at him.

"All you can do is wish us luck," and with that, she cut the connection before staring at the screen ahead.

"A mobile suit team is heading towards the gundams probably A-Laws," Feldt reported before she glanced over at Rina.

"We will soon be entering combat airspace," Milena piped up.

A silence fell over the bridge before Rina opened up a communication with the meisters. She didn't even need to ask or check on them before she muttered two words.

"Commence attack."

...

The second the words left her lips, she could feel the battle commence. Even without the screen portraying the battle, her quantum brainwaves allowed her to feel the emotions of the gundam meisters as they started to fire. Her eyes were glowing at dark gold hue allowing her to feel the emotions of not only the meisters but the crew members as well.

"A-Laws probably split their forces to engage each of the gundams, Lasse," Rina turned to the gunner who looked up at her. "Start firing at the enemy mobile suits, we have to get all of their attention on us and the gundams," to which Lasse smiled before he started to fire. Rina stared back at the screen, her eyes narrowing as she mentally calculated the next movements they had to make when Miliena's voice filled her ears.

"The auto-fire bombardment isn't hitting anything!"

Lasse cursed as he tried to hit the mobile suits.

"Dammit, if Litchy was here, then maybe-!" when a connection opened up with Ian.

"I'll go to the sub bridge to handle the bombardment, you handle the ship, and Rina," both Lasse and Rina snapped up at Ian's words. "Head over to hangar 2, X-Freedom is waiting for you."

Rina's eyes only widened to the mechanic's words before she glanced over at the other crew members.

"What?" she questioned when Milena smiled at her.

"That's your gundam Miss Yamato!" she yelled and Rina's eyes widened before she sprinted out of the bridge.

...

" !" Saji yelled following the mechanic who paused. "Please let me help."

Ian's eyes narrowed at the civilian standing before him.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned to which Saji nodded his head vigorously.

"All I want to do is to protect those people!"

Ian glanced back in hesitation before he started to run towards the sub bridge.

"Fine then, follow me!"

...

Running into the hangar, Rina stopped when she saw the only machine inside. The red gundam in the center look almost exactly to Freedom except for some of the details were different.

"X-Freedom," whispered Rina before she ran towards the gundam. Once the cockpit opened, Rina glanced inside.

A gundam. Her gundam. She was going to fight. Taking a deep breath, Rina jumped in. Once she was inside the cockpit, Rina smiled as she looked around at the interior. Gripping the controls, she waited for the red light to scan her eyes before the machine came to life. The smile on her face widened as she looked at the screen before her.

"My gundam," she whispered before her eyes narrowed in determination before she opened a connection with the bridge. She could see the wide eyes of Feldt staring at her before she looked straight ahead,

"Feldt, I'm going to launch."

"But you're not in a pilot suit,-" started the pinkette when one glance from Rina shut her up. The meister glanced back at the screen before her, calculating the time sequence and the best battle strategy.

"We don't have time for that! Hurry up and get the launch sequence!" and Feldt nodded before she cut the transmission and she turned back to Lasse and Milena.

"Our fifth meister is back."

...

As he fired the Gn- bazooka at the incoming mobile suits, Tieria gritted his teeth as the enemy mobile suits evaded and started to fire back. While a Gn- field surrounded Seravee, Tiereia's eyes narrowed at the enemy.

"As expected of A-Laws, they're good," he muttered.

...

Allejiuah's eyes widened when he felt the presence of something in the back of his head as an Ahead rammed into Arios.

"Marie!" he yelled as he evaded the incoming particle beams from the firing Ahead.

Soma's eyes narrowed as she stared at the winged gundam before her.

"Subject E-57!"

...

Setsuna's eyes narrowed as he saw the incoming mobile suit. He gripped the controls tightly as he recognized the mobile suit as the one from earlier.

"That model!" he yelled as he started to fire particle beams at the incoming machine.

Inside his machine, Mr. Bushido smiled as he dodged the particle beams before he spoke.

"I see your aim has improved gundam!" he yelled as he pulled out a beam saber and attacked to which 00 countered with its Gn-Sword before it kicked the Ahead machine only to be rammed from behind from the same machine.

...

While firing at the mobile suits from close to the water, Lockon's eyes narrowed at the A-Laws mobile suits.

"Dam you A-Laws," he growled as he fired once more.

...

Inside the sub-bridge, Ian glanced over at Saji who stared down at the machinery before him.

"You know how this thing works right?" he questioned to which Saji nodded when Milena announced over the intercom that X-Freedom was ready for launch. Ian looked up and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw the crimson gundam launch from deck two.

...

As she waited for the launch sequence to take place, Rina took deep breaths as she started to focus on the battle before her. She heard Feldt and Milena scramble to ready her gundam and she heard Ian report that he was at the sub-bridge readying the bombardment. Her eyes narrowed before she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her pupils were dilated while glowing a dark gold.

She was not going to let A-Laws hurt anyone. She was going to protect the Ptlomey. She was going to protect her family.

"Sending launch sequence to X-Freedom!" yelled Milena and Rina took a deep breath before her grip on the controls tightened. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing a dark gold hue.

"Roger that, X-Freedom, launching!" yelled Rina as her grip on the controls tightened before the red gundam launched. As the machine launched, Rina gritted her teeth as the effect of not wearing a pilot suit took its tool.

"Rina, stay near Ptlomey," ordered Lasse and Rina nodded as she piloted the gundam near the Celestial Being mother ship. She glanced around the ship and noticed that there were three machines heading towards it.

"Roger that," she reported when she saw an Ahead heading her way. Pulling out a beam saber, her eyes narrowed as she evaded the Ahead's initial attack before X-Freedom sliced the Ahead in two and exploded behind her.

...

Inside Sick Bay, Sumeragi stirred as she slowly opened her eyes when she heard the announcement of X- Freedom's launch filled her ears. Snapping up, her eyes widened as she grabbed her communicator and stared at the mission plan.

"What?!"

...

"Two enemy machines are closing in on the ship!" yelled Feldt to which Rina' snapped up in response. Her eyes widened when she saw two Gn-X machines that managed to get past her heading towards the ship. Her eyes narrowed as she piloted X-Freedom towards the two machines.

Ian's eyes widened when he saw the incoming mobile suits before he looked over at Saji,

"Fire!" he yelled at the civilian who froze as his finger started to shake at the trigger.

"What are you doing! Fire!" the mechanic yelled again which fell on deaf ears as Saji's whole body began to shake as memories of his past words entered his ears.

_'Killing someone would make me the same as you guys!'_

"What's the matter with you! Fire!" Ian yelled again, his eyes frantically glancing back at Saji.

_'But if you fight, more innocent people will die!'_

Saji's eyes widened as he whimpered at the incoming mobile suit.

"Stay away," he whispered, his hands shaking erratically while holding onto the trigger.

_'Its only natural for people to hate you after what you people have done!'_

"Please stay away!"

_'Those children are also victims of your actions!'_

Inside her unit, Louise' eyes narrowed as she approached the Celestial Being mothership. Finally, revenge for her parents. For her hand, for everything she had lost.

"Celestial Being!" she screamed.

Inside the sub-bridge, Saji threw his head back and screamed.

"STAY AWAY!"

Ian's eyes widened as he saw the GnX right in front of him when a red gundam slammed into its side and sliced off its right arm.

...

Louise's eyes narrowed at the new machine but before she could even counter attack, Andrei's machine shielded her from any more damage.

"We're too far in the front line! Fall back Warrant Officer!" ordered Andrei and Louise's eyes widened.

"But sir-!"

"That's an order!"

...

"Are you guys okay?" questioned a voice and both Ian and Saji snapped up to see Rina's face on the screen, her eyes full of concern.

"Rina!" yelled Ian and Rina nodded her head towards him in acknowledgement.

"I'll draw those two away from Ptlomey, you guys focus on the bombardment," she stated before she glanced over at Saji and her eyes darkened before she piloted away from Ptlomey and headed towards the battle front. Ian glanced back over at Saji who had crumpled in his seat, his head hanging low as he held back sobs.

"So you couldn't shoot after all, so be it."

...

Mr. Bushido let out a battle cry as he attacked the double-engine gundam with his beam saber to which Setsuna parried. The blonde man's eyes narrowed as he realized that the gundam wasn't using its full force against him.

"Are you going easy on me to insult me gundam!" he yelled, anger filling his entire being at the motion of being mocked by the gundam's pilot. Inside 00, Setsuna gritted his teeth at the Ahead's attack.

"At this rate-," when 00 was pushed back by the Ahead.

...

"Marie! Stop this!" Alleljuah screamed as Arios dodged the constant firing. "Its me! Allelujah!" he yelled out once more only to have his plea fall on deaf ears. Inside her Ahead unit, Soma's eyes narrowed as she pulled out a beam saber and charged.

"I am a super soldier!" she screamed as she stabbed Arios' right shoulder. Allelujah screamed as smoke filled the cockpit. But before his vision blocked out, his eyes widened as he grabbed onto the Ahead before him.

"Marie!"

Soma's eyes widened as she tried to pull away from the winged gundam's grip to no avail.

"The hell!" as the two machines fell onto one of the islands nearby.

...

"Gundam! This is your requiem!" yelled Mr. Bushido as he brought his beam saber down on 00. Suddenly, the gundam began to glow red as it dodged the incoming strike. Mr. Bushido's eyes widened at the disappearance when a particle beam hit the back of his machine. Turning around, he saw the gundam he was facing approach at incredible speed before he parried an attack with his beam saber. A smile formed on his face as he finally got the fight he had longed for.

"This is what I'm talking about gundam!" he yelled but his eyes widened a second later when the double-engine gundam disappeared again only to appear behind him. When he turned around, the gundam sliced off the Ahead's arm causing the blonde pilot to grimace.

As he fired at the Ahead, 00 raised its Gn-Sword as it finally caught up to the Ahead unit.

"Got you!" when suddenly, Trans-Am was disengaged. "What!" yelled the raven-haired meister as he stared down at the system going into overload as smoke started to emit from the two Gn-Drives and the gundam fell back into its normal blue and white coloring as the effects of Trans-Am disappeared and 00 fell back into the water.

"A system overload!"

Inside his Ahead, Mr. Bushido remained silent as he watched the gundam before him fall into the water with smoke coming form its Gn-Drives.

"I see, his suit isn't in perfect condition," before he pulled out another beam saber.

Setsuna snapped up when he heard the alarm inside the cockpit beep alerting of an enemy and his eyes widened at the sight of the Ahead he was fighting holding a beam saber against 00's head.

's eyes narrowed before he sheathed his beam saber.

"There's no point in beating you in this state!" he yelled before he piloted his Ahead away, a notion the other A-Laws soldier noticed.

"All attack the double engine machine!" yelled Captain Zinin as three machines approached the blue and white gundam.

But before they could get remotely close to the gundam, a particle beam hit one of the Gn-x machines, destroying it.

Setsuna snapped up when he saw a red gundam fly past him, slicing one of the other Gn-x machines before his eyes widened at the gundam before him

"X-Freedom," he whispered when aa connection immediately opened to his right and he saw Rina staring at him with wide eyes.

"Setsuna," the two stared at each other a for a few seconds when more particle beams were fired at the incoming A-Laws mobile suits. Both meisters turned their heads to see Cherudim and Seravee heading towards them, both gundam firing to keep the enemy from reaching close contact.

"Setsuna are you alright?" questioned Tieria as Cherudim, Seravee, and X-Freedom fired at the A-laws mobile suits keeping them at bay.

"The twin drive-,"

"All gundams fall back!" the meisters all snapped up at Sumeragi Lee Noriega's voice coming from the intercoms.

"Miss Sumeragi," whispered Rina as the tactical forecaster continued to speak, commanding the others of the plan.

"We'll force the enemy to split up. Use the torpedoes with highly concentrated particles and smoke to blind them,"

Lasse looked at Ian.

"Old man!" and Ian held up a thumbs up before firing the torpedoes into the water which then exploded a few yards in front of the gundams, blinding the enemy. A few moments later, silence enveloped the area causing the meisters to stop firing.

"Did they retreat?" questioned Lockon to which Tieria nodded his head when Feldt's voice filled the coms.

"I can't locate Arios! Allelujah's-!" and everyone snapped dup at her words. Immediatly. Rina's eyes began to glow a dark gold hue as she searched for Allelujah via her quantum brainwaves to get nothing.

"What!"

"You're saying that you can't locate Arios!" demanded Suemragi as she entered the bridge, her body leaning heavily against the door, shocking the crew members.

"Miss Sumeragi!" started Feldt but Sumeragi cut her off by entering the bridge.

"Find Arios' last known location from the mission recorder!" the brunette yelled to which Feldt nodded as she quickly tried to locate the coordinates. Sumeragi glanced over at Milena and Lasse with narrowed eyes.

"After retrieving 00, send the other gundams to search for Arios!"

"Yes mam!"

Sumeragi remained silent as she watched the others scramble around to do as she ordered before she glanced out the screen.

_'Allelujah,'_

...

Once 00 was docked in the hangar, Setsuna glanced over to see X- Freedom docking its place. When the door of the red gundam opened, the raven-haired meister stepped forward.

"Rina," he calledas Rina climbed out of the cockpit of X-Freedom. Rina paused before she walked over to Setsuna who looked at her up and down. His eyes narrowed when he realized that she wasn't dressed in a pilot suit and he knew the strains of piloting a gundam without wearing one. He could see her still catching her breath and his eyes narrowed at the sight of fresh bruises on her arms. Noticing his gaze, Rina covered her arm with the sleeve of her turtleneck. The two exchanged a silent glance when Ian's voice filled their ears as they both turned to see the mechanic running towards them. When the mechanic reached them, he tossed something to Rina who caught it in surprise. Her eyes widened at the crimson pilot suit in her hands before she saw Ian smiling at her and pointed his thumb at her gundam.

She only nodded before she turned back to Setsuna. He saw the pilot suit in her arms and his eyes narrowed.

"You're going?" he questioned and Rina's eyes narrowed at his displeasure.

"The orders were that every machine but 00 are to go looking for Allelujah."

Walking over, she stopped when they were shoulder to shoulder before she looked over at him .

"I'll be fine, stop worry so much about me," she whispered to which Setsuna remained silent as he pulled away from her and stared down at her. He could see the small smile on Rina's face before he slowly nodded his head. Rina smiled before she started to walk towards Setsuna's quarters.

"I have to go check on Sora," she called when Setsuna grabbed her hand. Turning around, Rina paused when Setsuna handed something to her. A small smile appeared on her face as she stared down at the object and she noticed Setsuna staring down at her, gazing at the bruises on her arms. She stepped away from him and stared up at him.

"I'm fine, you need to stop worrying about me."

...

Walking into the dark room, Rina smiled before she walked over to the bed and stared down at the figure sleeping. After placing a spherical object onto the side of the bed, she pulled up the blanket that had fallen off her son's body and covered the little boy up before she stood up. Grabbing the bottle of pills from the desk, Rina turned back to her sleeping son once more before she started towards the door.

"Mama?" questioned a soft voice and Rina paused at the door before she turned around to see Sora rubbing his drowsy eyes as he slowly sat up holding onto the stuffed bear in his arms. Rina smile as she walked over to the bed and patted Sora's head, trying to somehow control the mass of black hair on the boy's head.

"Its okay, go back to sleep," she whispered and Sora remained silent before he wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck and pulled her close. Rina's eyes widened for a second before she smiled and pulled Sora into her arms while patting his head.

"It's alright now, we're okay Sora," she whispered as the fear of A-laws destroying Ptlomey subsided from her thoughts. Sora nodded before he slowly pulled away and stared up at her. He noticed that his mother was now dressed in a crimson red pilot suit before he stared up at her.

"Mama?" he questioned and Rina smiled down at him.

"I have to go out and look for someone, you stay here okay?" she questioned and Sora slightly pouted at her request before he looked around the room. When his eyes landed on the spherical object, he reached over and grabbed the large object.

"Mama, what is this?" he questioned and Rina smiled when the object in Sora's hand started to move. Sora's eyes widened before he let go of the sphere in his hands. Rina held back her laughter when Sora launched himself at Rina, fear written all over his face.

"Mama! That thing moved!" he stated and Rina nodded before she picked up the object and Sora stared at it. Two slits on the object started to blink before the obejct came to life. Rina smiled as she held a blue Haro in her hands

"Sora, this is Blue Haro," smiled Rina as she handed the blue robot to her son. She could see his eyes widen in awe as Haro started to jump up and down.

"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!" and Sora smiled before he caught Haro and held him in his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Haro," he smiled to which the blue robot flapped its wings/ears in excitement. Rina couldn't help but smile at their interaction before she glanced at her communicator. Her eyes narrowed as she read her orders before Sora's voice snapped her out of her trance. Glancing at her son, she saw him holding onto Blue Haro with both his hands as he stared up at her.

"Where's papa?" he questioned.

"He's busy fixing his gundam," and at the word 'gundam', the little boy's blue eyes sparkled as he bolted up.

"Gundam! Mama! Can I go see it!" he pleaded, dropping onto his knees while putting his hands together and he stared up at Rina with wide eyes.

"Gundam! Gundam!" repeated Blue Haro, jumping up and down, adding to Sora's plea.

Rina couldn't help but smile at her son's behavior before she slowly thought about it.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't get in anyone's way and won't bother your father okay?" she stated and Sora vigorously nodded his head before he jumped down from the bed, grabbed Blue Haro and ran towards the door.

"Mama! Hurry!" he yelled as he waited for Rina at the door who in return smiled as she followed him out. Once he was in the hallway, Sora looked around before he turned back to Rina with a questioning look. Laughing, Rina walked over and picked up the four year old and headed towards the hanger.

...

The second Rina had left the hangar, Ian exploded.

"Dammit! Setsuna! I thought I told you not to touch the Trans-Am! It'll be a miracle if we can even get the Twin Drive system to start again!" yelled Ian as he and Setsuna stared at 00 and his eyes narrowed at the damaged machine before he looked at the mechanic.

"We need to fix it as soon as possible, Allelujah is-," but before he could finish his sentence, Ian looked past him and waved his hand.

"Here!" he yelled and Setsuna turned to see Saji running towards him in a frantic pace.

"Saji Crossroad," stated Setsuna, his eyes slightly narrowing at the civilian, "You're willing to work on a gundam?" questioned the raven-haired meister and Saji looked away in discomfort.

"As long as the Katharon people can get away, I'll do anything," and Setsuna paused at his words.

"They should be a safe distance from here by now," stated a voice and Saji, Setsuna, and Ian all snapped up to see Rina, dressed in her crimson pilot suit, walking towards them holding Sora in her arms. At the sight of Sora, Ian's eyes bulged out form their sockets as he pointed at the child in Rina's arms.

"What the hell!" he yelled and Rina glared at him.

"Mr. Ian, language!" she yelled before she set Sora down on the ground. Ian's jaw dropped as he saw the little boy run towards Setsuna and throw his arms around the stoic meister. His shock went deeper when he noticed that Setsuna didn't pull away from the boy's grasp but gently patted the little boy's head.

Setsuna stared down at the blue A.I in Sora's arms before he saw the smile on Sora's face as he held up Haro for his father to look at .

"This is Blue Haro!" he piped up and the blue robot spun around in Sora's grasp and its eye flashed a couple of times.

"Haro! Haro!" and a ghost of a smile formed on Setsuna's face as he patted Sora's head. Ian's eyes widened at his actions before he stepped forward.

"What the fu-?!" started Ian when this time both Rina and Setsuna glared at him. The mechanic instantly shut his mouth before he rearranged another sentence in his head.

"What is going on here?" and Rina smiled at his effort to not curse.

"We'll explain later," and she turned back to the raven-haired meister with a serious look adorning her face. "I have to go out and look for Allejiuah, Sora promised not to be a bother," and Setsuna nodded at her implications before he looked down at his son who smiled up at him. Rina smiled at her son's actions before she turned to look at Saji. She could see his shoulder sagging as he kept his eyes down to avoid looking at her. Her eyes fell at the sight of him.

"Saji Crossroad," she stated and the civilian took a step back and he looked down in shame.

"I couldn't shoot," he whispered as he recalled what had happened in the battle. Rina only smiled at him before she reached out and grasped his shoulder.

"Its fine that you didn't, don't beat yourself over that," and Saji's eyes widened before he saw Rina offer him a small smile before she turned around and headed towards her gundam. As she walked past Setsuna, the female meister glanced over at Setsuna who remained stoic but she could see the worry in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile before she walked over to her gundam. As she entered the cockpit of X-Freedom, she turned back and offered a small smile to Sora who in return smiled back at her.

Once she was inside, Rina slowly closed her eyes and when she reopened them, her eyes were glowing a dark gold hue.

"X-Freedom is ready to head out," she reported into the comm. and a few seconds later, Feldt replied with the launch sequence at hand. As the gundam was being transported out of the hangar into deck two. Rina glanced back at Sora's waving figure before she turned back to the front with determined eyes.

"Allejiuah," she whispered when Feldt announced that it was clear for the X-Freedom to launch.

"Roger that, X- Freedom, Rina Yamato, launching!"

...

As X-Freedom was transported to deck two, Sora madly waved his arms at the gundam. Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the gundam disappearing before he looked over at his machine. His crimson eyes only hardened at the sight of his gundam in a state where he couldn't even help his own comrade.

"Bye Mama!" Sora yelled, his voice full of excitement as while Haro jumped up and down next to him as X-Freedom took off.

Once again, Ian's jaw dropped at the boy's words.

"MAMA?!"

...

Regene Regetta's eyes narrowed at the screen before him. It seemed that Rina Yamato, had rejoined Celestial Being and was now piloting a gundam once more. The Innovator closed his eyes before letting out a irritated sigh. Now the plan was messed up due to her joining them. Glancing at the screen, a small smile appeared on his face as he re-read her vitals and status. Without Veda, her body was going to fail.

"Let's see how long you can go on, Rina Yamato, no, Rina Schenburg."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... so that ends this chapter... now I have to go and slave, I mean work diligently on the next chapter...ugh...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will TRY MY BEST not to leave for another year without an update... no promises though...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Sorry for the late update, life has been kicking my ass. I got a new job, well I started working at the end of August so I guess its still new, and school started for me. Plus, I finally moved out of my parent's house and I am now at an apartment. So yeah I've been busy for the past few months. Anywhoo, I finished this chapter!**_

_**Note: This chapter has some... some sensitive stuff, you'll read about it soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam 00.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Ooh! I also made a tumblr! Its welcometothewonderfulwonderworld ...yeah don't ask why the name is the name. Anyway, since I sort of suck at personalizing and making my blog cool forgive me if it looks bad. I am going to start posting drabbles, answer questions, and maybe, MAYBE take submissions for little AUs. That goes for all of my stories**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will go work on the next one soon!**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter <strong>VIII**

The second his eyes opened, Allelujah snapped up and looked around. Only the darkness of the cockpit surrounded him before the meister looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the fallen Ahead machine before him.

"Marie!" he yelled out before he quickly ran out of the cockpit of Arios and ran towards the Ahead machine that held Marie. Once the cockpit opened, Allelujah froze at the sight of Marie unconscious in the seat.

"Marie!" he yelled out.

Soma's eyes fluttered open before she instantly glared at Allelujah before she sprung out of the pilot seat.

"Subject E-57!" she yelled out as she basically tackled the olive-haired man onto the ground. Allelujah groaned at the impact on his back before he looked up at the white-haired woman who straddled him. Her amber eyes narrowed as she glared down at him and raised her hand to strike.

"Marie!"he yelled out to which the woman ignored his words.

"Even though I'm not in a mobile suit, I can still kill you!" she screamed when a blinding pain filled her head. A scream escaped her lips as the stabbing pain in her head increased by the second. Screams erupted from her lips as she grabbed her head while letting out a small sob.

"Marie! Marie Parfacy!" Allelujah, his eyes wide at the sight of the female before him screaming and writhing in pain.

Soma's eyes widened at the gundam meister's words, flashes of images, all of a small olive haired boy went through her head. The boy smiling at her while he read from a picture book, the boy just spending hours talking to her, image of the boy sleeping next to the capsule she was being held in.

Soma threw her head back letting out a scream as she grabbed her head. Her white hair fanned out with her actions as she screamed into the air. Allelujah's eyes widened as he sat up, shouting out his childhood friend's name.

"Marie!" he shouted one more time when Soma slowly lowered her hands and looked down at him. His eyes froze when he saw a pair of warm amber eyes on him, eyes completely different from the pair that stared at him a few seconds ago.

"Allelujah," Marie whispered out, her voice becoming smaller as she stared at her childhood companion.

"Marie, you remember me now?" Allelujah gasped, joy filling his entire being. Marie smiled softly at him, her eyes searching his face before she whispered.

"Allelujah," she spoke, her voice full of relief and happiness before her vision blackened. As her body fell, Allelujah launched forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Marie! Marie Parfacy!"

...

A small curse left Rina's lips as she and the other meisters searched for Allelujah and Arios. She glanced around her before her eyes began to glow a dark gold hue. She searched for Allejiuah via quantum brainwaves only to get nothing. Her eyes narrowed before they reverted to their normal color when she heard the pitter patter of rain. Looking up, her face turned grim before she looked around her once more.

"Rain," she whispered before she faced forward.

They needed to find him. They needed to find Allelujah.

...

_"Allelujah?" Marie called out using her quantum brainwaves, only to get no reply. She sensed no one coming. She called out desperately, waiting and hoping that Allejiuah would come. He always came. Always. _

_"Allelujah?" she called out only got get nothing once again._

_"ALLELUJAH!"_

A pair of amber eyes snapped open at the memory. Marie's wide eyes remained open before she slowly sat up and inwardly groaned at the throbbing pain in her head.

"What happened?" she whispered to herself when the tent flap opened and she snapped up to see Allelujah staring down at her.

"You woke up, Marie," he stated, his eyes softening at the sight of her awake. Marie remaiend silent before she smiled up at him.

"Allejiuah,"

After he saw down, Allelujah looked down at his hands before he glanced up at Marie.

"I checked both of our units but both of the systems seem to be down, and it doesn't look like we can repair them by ourselves," he stated, before the gravity of their situation sunk in. They were stranded on this island. Untill someone came, there were lost with no way to repair or start up their machines.

"I see," Marie whispered, her voice falling as she looked down. Allelujah paused as he looked from his hand towards Marie who had refused to look at him.

"Can I ask you something?" the olive-haired meister spoke, getting Marie's attention. He looked at her dead in the eye before he spoke.

"How did you end up as Soma Peries?" Marie refused to look at him as she looked down at her hands.

"I was probably implanted another personality, to revive my five senses. Then the Super-Human Institute must have placed me in the military in order to avoid being shut down." Allelujah's eyes fell at her words, his hands shaking in anger at the things the institute had done.

"How horrible," Marie slighty shook her head at his comment before she looked over with a small smile.

"But, because of all that happened, I finally get to see you, I knew it was you right away, I guess I have to thank my quantum brainwaves for that,"

"Same here, I can't believe that I'm actually talking to you face to face," he stated before silence fell over the two once more. Marie glanced over at him before she spoke,

"Can I ask something from you? What happened? After you escaped the facility," to which Allelujah's face fell at her question, as he recalled the memories of that incident.

"I ran with a group of friends to avoid disposed of. At the time, I regretted not taking you with us, but in the end, I'm glad I didn't,"

"What happened?"

"We stole a transport ship and left the colony, but we had no where to go. Gradually, our food and oxygen supply began to run low, and then."

_:/_

_"No! I don't want to die! Allelujah! Stop this!" the little boy yelled out as he was cornered to the wall. His eyes widened at the sight of his friend walking towards him, his clothes bloodied as he raised the gun in his hand._

_"Its no good, you're going to die here!" the olive-haired boy laughed, his gold eye wide as he stared down at the cornered boy._

_"Allelujah,"_

_"No, my name is-!" he yelled out before he pulled the trigger._

_:/_

Marie remained silent for a few seconds as she took in Allelujah's words. She could see that he was still horrified by what he had down all those years ago.

"I knew, I knew that you had another personality inside you," but Allelujah shook his head at her words, his hands shaking as he spoke

"That's no excuse. I am Hallelujah, and he is me,"

"But-!"

"By being the sole survivor of that incident; I cursed them. The Super-Human institute and the world as well. That's why I decided to become a gundam meister, to change this world, because, that's the only thing I can do. Super humans were created to fight and to fight only," Allelujah kept his head down, the guilt and horror of his past eating away at him before he looked up at Marie once more.

"Marie, do you still have Soma Peries' memories inside you?" Marie only nodded her head at his question before she raised her hand to her forehead.

"I do, and her personality,"

"Then you know about the things I did,"

Both fell silent as the images of the destroyed Super-Human institute flashed through their heads. Allelujah looked down at his shaking hands before he choked back on a sob.

"I killed them, our brothers and sisters, I took all of their lives, for the second time,"

"I did too. Four years ago, I killed you, I killed the other you. I killed Hallelujah," she whispered as she parted some of Allelujah's bangs revealing a scar on his forehead. "I gave you this scar,"

"You're wrong! That was Soma Peries!" to which Marie shook her head as her grip on his hands tightened.

"Just like you, Peries is me, so, I am sorry for what happened. I don't even know what to do anymore."

"Me too, when I found out that Soma Peries was you, all I could think about was you! I wanted to save you!But now that you're here, I have no idea what to do next . I'm not sure what a monster like me can do for you."

Marie took Allelujah's hand in hers before she knelt onto her knees.

"I'm just happy that you're alive."

"Marie."

" I finally got to see you, after all this time. When my sense were taken away, all I could do was scream and shout using my quantum brainwaves. You were the only one who responded. It was because of you that I was able to be grateful for being alive. And now, I can finally see you. I can talk to you, and touch you now. I never thought this possible and for that, we have to thank God, Allelujah."

Allelujah could only remain silent as Marie prayed for the two of him. He could feel immense joy from her words. But before he could say anything, a light shone down on the tent getting the two super soldier's attention. The second they walked outside, Allelujah immediately froze at the sight of the Federation GnX machine landing before them.

"A Federation unit?"

"That machine," Marie whispered, her eyes widening in recoginition.

When the cockpit opened, Sergei removed his helmet as he stood up and he inwardly sighed at the sight of Soma Peries safe and sound.

"First Lieutenant,"

"Colonel?" Marie questioned as she ran towards the machine, Allelujah following her actions.

"Is that someone you know?"

As he was lowered to the ground via rope, Segei paused at the sound of the male's voice before him.

"That voice," he stated out loud as memories of the orbital station block accident from four years ago flashed through his head. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Allelujah inthe flesh.

"So you're the pilot of that gundam," he stated before he quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it the olive-haired meister before him.

"Get away from the Lieutenant, Celestial Being!"

...

Saji paused from his work as he glanced over at the little boy playing with the blue haro in the corner of his vision. He glanced back over at Setsuna who was working on fixing 00's system with Ian. It was almost morning. They had been working on fixing the 00 gundam's system for over nine hours now. Saji let out a small sigh as he held back a small yawn when he saw the little boy beside him starting to fall asleep. He knelt down next to the boy and stared at him with a small smile.

"Are you sleepy?" he questioned but the boy ignored his words and rubbed his eyes. Saji stared at the boy before he glanced over at Setsuna who was occupied typing in codes with Ian next to him watching the progress. He glanced back to see the boy let out a small whine his blue eyes drowsy and his lips set in a frown.

"Hey," the brunette started getting the small boy's attention. When he looked up, Saji froze for a split second at the sight of cold blue eyes staring up at him. He looked just like Setsuna except his eyes. They were like Rina's. The boy stared up at him for a second before he looked away and he rubbed his eyes once more. Saji let out a small sigh at the boy's actions.

He was so different from when earlier when he was waving enthusiastically at his mother and playing with Blue Haro. Speaking of the A.I, Saji saw that Haro was rolling around the hangar close to Sora looking up at the little boy. He could see that the kid was about to drop from drowsiness.

"Uh, um do you want me to take you back to your room?" he questioned but Sora let out a small grumble, the frown on his face deepening before he rubbed his eyes to stay awake. The blue haro next to the boy rolled around, its eyes blinking as it stared up at it's master/friend.

"I'm going to wait for mama," Saji's face fell at the little boy's word when the boy suddenly fell back. Saji let out a yell as he quickly caught the child in his arms and his eyes widened at the thought of the little child being sick. His eyes relaxed a second later when he realized that the boy had only fallen asleep when a pair of arms snatched him out of Saji's arms. The brunette snapped up to see Setsuna's crimson eyes on him as he held his son in his arms. The raven-haired meister glanced from Saji to Sora before he glanced over at Ian.

"I'm going to take him back to my room, please continue with the repairs," when he heard groans from Sora. Setsuna paused as he looked at his son who tried to open his eyes before he let out a huge yawn.

"I'm going to wait for mama," he mumbled before he closed his eyes. Setsuna remained silent at the boy's words before he tried to walk towards his quarters when Sora let out a whine and groaned.

Both Ian and Saji remained silent as they watched in shock as Setsuna wordlessly carried the small boy back to the hangar and paused for a brief moment. The raven-haired meister suddenly turned his head towards the other two in the hangar. Both males eyes widened as Setsuna slowly walked over to Ian.

"Ian," he stated before he gently placed Sora in the older mechanic's arms. The older man's eyes only widened as he struggled to hold the sleeping boy in a comfortable position in his arms. Setsuna nodded his head at the mechanic before he silently left the hangar leaving the two dumbfounded males behind. Ian and Saji glanced at each other, their eyes wide before they focused on the sleeping child. He was sleeping peacefully, completely different from the small tantrum he had when Setsuna tried to take him away. Hearing footsteps, the two males looked up to see Setsuna reenter the hangar with a blanket and a stuffed teddy bear in his arms. Setsuna's face remained blank as he quickly set a small makeshift bed on the hangar floor. Glancing back up, he took his son from Ian's arms and placed him on the blanket, making sure that he was gentle to not wake the child up. Placing another blanket on top of the boy along with the teddy bear, Setsuna inwardly smiled as he saw how Sora instantly snuggled up into the warmth of the blanket and kept sleeping.

The other two males watched the scene before them with what could only be described as shock. Setsuna glanced up at the two with a stoic expression on his face.

"What are you doing?"

The two immediately snapped up and got back to fixing the 00's systems while glancing back at Sora and Setsuna repeatedly.

So many questions ran through their heads, questions that would have to wait.

...

"Your personality was overwritten?"

"Yes, I am no longer Soma Peries, my name is Marie, Marie Parfacy,"

"The Super-Human Institute did this to you?!"

"Marie is a kind girl,she will never be capable of killing, I am never going to hand her over to you," Allelujah stated, his eyes narrowing as he stepped infront of Marie, shielding her from the Colonel. "If she returns to the Federation of A-Laws, she will be forced to fight as a supersoldier!"

Sergei remained silent as he kept his gun aimed at the olive-haired man, no, boy in front of him.

"But you are Celestial Being. If she stays with you, she will be forced to fight again,"

"That won't happen!"

"I will not listen to a terrorist" Sergei yelled out, his hand never wavering as he kept his gun pointed at the olive-haired boy before him.

"Please believe me!" Allelujah pleaded to no avail. Sergei glared at the young man before him before he pulled back on the safety mechanism on his pistol.

"I lost many of my good comrades and subordinates because of you and your dam organization's foolish actions. Do you think I can forget such things so easily?!"

"Please stop Colonel!" Marie shouted out, stepping before Alellujah who paused at the Colonel's words before he looked down and nodded before he stepped forward.

"Then shoot,"

"Allelujah?" to which Allelujah looked over at Marie in reassurance before he looked back at the older man.

"But in return, you must swear that Marie, no Soma Peries will live a normal life and never be placed in battle again!" Marie grabbed onto his arm, stopping him from moving forward, her eyes wide and desperate as she clung to him.

"Allelujah, what are you doing?"

"Its fine Marie, as long as you can find happiness, I'm fine with that," Allelujah smiled down at her before he faced forward at the Colonel who's eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Taking a step forward, Allelujah raised his voice once more.

"Shoot me,"

Sergei's grip on his pistol only tightened in response as he looked at the boy straight in the eye.

"Understood," before he pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

"Marie!" Allelujah yelled out as the white-haired fell onto the ground when he noticed that the pistol that was fired was aimed up at the sky. Marie slowly got up, her eyes wide as she looked up.

"Colonel?"

"Right now, First Lieutenant Soma Peries died honorably in battle. I have to back and report this to the commander," was all the soldier stated as he turned away and placed his pistol back in its holder.

"Colonel Smirnov!" Marie called out, stopping the man in his tracks. She smiled at him before she slightly bowed her head.

"Thank you Colonel, for not using Soma Peries in any mission that didn't involve the gundams,"

"The way you talk, you really aren't the First Lieutenant I know," Sergei stated his voice dropping as he nodded her head before she placed her hand over her heart.

"Right now, the Soma Peries is saying this, 'I wanted to be your daughter,'".

Sergei froze at her words before he turned back with a small smile on his face.

"I see. Those words are more than enough,"

Marie choked back on a sob before she ran forwards and wrapped her arms around the man who had become a father-figure to her. Sergei froze at her actions for a second before he slowly raised his hands and patted her hair.

"Live, and keep living. Be happy, with him," he stated, looking up at Allelujah who nodded his head at him.

When the two pulled away, Marie raised her hand in a salute.

"Thank you for everything, Colonel."

Sergei raised his hands in a salute as a response to hers before he made his way to his machine. He kept his eyes on the white-haired girl as she remained in her position, her eyes never leaving his. When the cockpit doors closed, he remained silent as he saw tears trickling down the girl's face, her amber eyes full of gratitude towards him.

"Marie," Allelujah called out as he walked towards Marie who held back a cry as tears ran down her cheeks as she kept her arm up in a salute. Taking her hand, Allelujah wiped the tears off her face before he pulled her close to himself.

"Thank you, for being alive. Thank you for giving a person like me, a reason to live."

"Allelujah."

...

Lockon sighed as he stared down at the ocean below him.

"Geez, if he fell into the water, there's no way to find him," he cursed out when Haro suddenly began to flap its wings/ears.

"Enemy approaching! Enemy approaching!" the A.I yelled out causing Lockon to immediately to snap to attention.

"What?" the brunette hissed, his grip on the controls tightening when he saw a Federation GnX machine before him. As he mentally prepared to fight, the GnX suddenly moved its arms in a surrendering motion before it sent a message towards Cherudim. As the message popped up on his screen, Lockon's eyes widened when he noticed that the GnX had williningly sent over Arios's coordinates.

"What the hell?" he whispered as Cherudim passed by the harmless GnX.

...

Inside his GnX machine, Sergei's face fell as he looked down at his hands.

"Peries," he whispered.

...

As Cherudim flew over the coordinate space, Haro pipped up once more.

"Allelujah found! Allelujah found!" it reported before the screen before him showed Allejiuah safe and sound. When he looked at the screen, Lockon let out a small laugh before he smiled.

"Geez, he's been making us worried all night and here he is with a girl!" he stated as Cherudim flew over Allelujah the olive-haired meister who held Marie in his arms, his lips over hers as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Not bad, kid," Lockon joked as he smiled at the younger meister's actions.

...

"Mr. Haptism has been found!" cheered Milena over the intercom the second she got the news from Lockon and the entire crew sighed.

In the hangar, Setsuna and Saji paused at hearing the news before the raven-haired meister exhaled deeply.

" Allelujah," sighed Setsuna as a small smile appeared on his face. Saji's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"So even you smile," and Setsuna looked up at him.

"If you give someone something to be happy about, anyone can smile," and he looked over at Sora who was still fast asleep with blue Haro next to him before another smile formed on his face. Saji followed his gaze to the small boy before he glanced over at Setsuna. He could see the genuine smile on the meister's face before he stared back at the gold ring hanging on the chain around his neck.

...

A smile formed on Rina's face as she leaned her head back against her gundam. She had just gotten the news that Allelujah had been found by Lockon and they were heading towards Ptlomey.

"Thank goodness," she whispered when she noticed an object heading her way. Her eyes narrowed instantly before she grabbed the controls of her gundam. As she prepared to fire, a voice ran in her head causing her eyes to widen.

"Leif?" she whispered, her pupils dilating as her eyes began to glow a dark gold hue at the incoming mobile suit. She didn't even need to see the pilot's face or message it was sending before she lowered X-Freedom's gun. Her eyes remained narrowed as she waited for the mobile suit to come closer when pain filled her entire body. Grabbing her head, Rina let out a scream before everything went black.

...

Tieria let out a small sigh as he closed the message from Ptlomey and closed his eyes.

"That's good to hear," he whispered when he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

"Who's there!" he yelled out only to hear laughter. Turning around, Tieria's eyes narrowed when he saw a shadow approaching from over the cliff he was standing under. When the figure revealed himself, Tieria's eyes widened, his hand slightly shaking at the sight before him.

"What?" he questioned, his red eyes never leaving the man standing before him. Regene Regetta smiled at the sight of his genetic twin before he slowly approached. Tieria took a step back as the purple-haired man approached.

"That's impossible! You look just like me!" to which Regene smiled.

"That's because we share the same DNA. Base arrangement patter, Type-0988," the curly-haired Innovator stated as he looked at his twin.

"I am an Innovator, my name is Regene Regetta."

...

As X-Freedom docked in the hangar, Rina remained silent as she waited for her gundam to fully land. The conversation she had with Leif rang over and over in her head. She had passed out from the spasm this time. When she came to, Leif had pulled her out of X-Freedom's cockpit and had laid her down on the ground with a wet cloth over her forehead.

To say that she greeted him nicely would have been a big fat lie. She had basically pulled her gun out and threatened to shoot him if he didn't leave her alone.

To her surprise, the green-haired Innovator only smiled at her actions as he replied with a calm demeanor and simply reminded her of his intentions and plans.

_;/_

_"I'm not going to join you," Lief only nodded in response to her words._

_"I thought you would say that, especially after meeting Lars Grise," Rina flinched at the other Innovator's name as Leif continued. _

_"But you must know that what we are doing is a good thing, we are the observers, we are to help humanity prepare."_

_"Prepare for what?"_

_Leif smiled as he opened his arms out wide._

_"To prepare for the dialogues to come."_

_:/_

"The dialogues to come," she whispered to herself as she looked at the communicator Leif had given her with a rendezvous point if she changed her mind. Her hands fisted over the small device before she glanced up to notice that X-Freedom had completely docked and that the cockpit had opened up.. Climbing out of the cockpit of X-Freedom, Rina sighed as she slowly removed her helmet allowing her long hair to tumble down her face. A hand touched her shoulder snapping the brunette meister out of her slight trance before she looked to her side to see Setsuna staring at her. She smiled at him before she climbed down from the gundam onto the platform. She looked over to see Saji and Ian scrambling to fix the damage done to Arios before she looked over at Setsuna.

"Did you finish the repair to 00?" to which Setsuna slowly nodded his head before he took her hand in his and led her to where Sora was sleeping. Rina could only smile at the sight of the small child fast asleep, curled up with his teddy bear and blue Haro next to him. Silently, she picked him up and made sure his head was leaning against her shoulder. She felt him stir before a small whine filled his ears.

"Mama?" questioned Sora, his voice slurred at the drowsy feeling in his body. Rina smiled before she tightened her grip on her son. Setsuna watched their interaction before he glanced over at Ian and Saji. The older mechanic caught Setsuna's gaze and nodded his head at the meister.

"Rina, Setsuna, go get some rest, we'll finish things over here."

The meisters nodded their heads before they made their way to Setsuna' quarters.

Laying Sora down on the bed, she made sure to tuck in the small boy before she turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her. Once in the hallway, she turned her head to Setsuna. She looked everywhere but his face. When they saw each other at the Katharon base, only joy filled her, now other emotions filled her head. The second her eyes met his, she looked away, the guilt eating away at her.

She had lost the baby. Their baby. Setsuna remained silent as he looked at Rina. She had refused to look at him in the eye and had been cold or distant with him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, causing Rina to freeze. A sob escaped her lips before she immediately covered her mouth and turned away. Setsuna's eyes immediately widened at her reaction. Reaching forward, the raven-haired meister forced Rina to turn around to see tears streaming down her face. Without saying anything, he pulled her close, engulfing her in his arms. Rina's eyes widened before she just grabbed his shoulder and cried.

She cried for the loss of their baby, for all the losses they had, the thought of losing Sora, everything.

Setsuna remained silent as he only tightened his grip on Rina as she cried, her sobs shaking him as he heard the despair and desperation in her cries.

"I'm sorry," she kept saying over and over before he pulled away to look at her. When she looked up, more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I couldn't protect it," she whispered to which Setsuna only stared at her, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"I lost the baby, our baby," she whispered. Setsuna's eyes widened at her words. Baby? Lost?

"What?" he questioned as Rina slowly calmed down before she started to speak.

"When you left to fix Exia, I was six weeks pregnant."

Setsuna froze at her words. Pregnant? What?

He pulled away from her and stared down at her. He could see it now, the guilt, the sadness. The pain in her eyes, pain that he hadn't seen earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I wanted to! I was going to tell you when you returned, but," she couldn't finish the sentence before she looked away and touched her stomach. "I lost it," she whispered the last part, her voice dying out as she looked down and clenched her fists.

Setsuna looked at Rina once more before he walked forward and pulled her into his arms again, his grip tightening as he silently mourned. He could feel Rina shaking in his arms before she wrapped her arms around his and let her tears fall.

An array of emotions filled his head. Rina had been pregnant when he had left. She was with child when he left to go fix Exia a year ago. When he had returned two months later, the house that they had lived in was burnt to the ground. For an entire year, he had believed that Sora and Rina were dead. Little did he know that he had lost a family member a year ago. A baby. Their baby. The raven-haired meister only looked down at Rina her face streaming with tears as she cried for their loss. Their baby. Setsuna held her closer as tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry," Rina cried over and over again, her grip on Setsuna tightening as she cried for everything that had happened in the past year.

They had lost another person to this twisted world.

...

Walking through the corridor, Saji stared down at the ring on the chain around his neck. His eyes fell at the sight as he turned the corner. When he looked up, he froze at the sight before him.

Standing before him were Rina and Setsuna, in a less compromising fashion. The older meister had his arm wrapped around Rina as she was crying in his arms. Saji remained frozen where he stood as Setsuna only tightened his grip on Rina, as the younger meister sobbed.

Saji's eyes widened when he saw tears threatening to fall down Setsuna's face before the brunette snapped out of his stupor and ran away from the scene. It felt like he had just intruded on a very private moment. As he ran towards the other hangar, he glanced down at the ring around his neck. A sad smile formed on his face as he stared at the gold ring once more.

...

When her tears stopped, Rina slowly pulled away from Setsuna who stared down at her. He could see her body still shaking, the guilt and despair from the loss eating away at her. His eyes narrowed as he could see that she was still shaken up and exhausted from the crying. Before he could do anything, Rina looked up at him with a small smile on her face despite the tears still falling down her cheeks. Before she could say or do anything else, Setsuna pulled her back and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened for a second before she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

When the two pulled away, Setsuna silently wiped the tears off her face, his hand lingering on her cheek. Rina held his hand next to her face before she closed her eyes.

She was finally home.

...

Allelujah smiled as he and Marie walked down the corridors of Ptlomey. He explained the layout of the ship along with the names of the crew and meisters when he saw Feldt standing at the end of the hallway.

"Feldt, good timing, I don't think you guys were introduced, yet, she will be living with us on Ptlomey, this is Ma-,"

"Soma Peries," Feldt spat out causing both Allelujah and Marie's eyes to widen at her tone. The Pinkette refused to look at them.

"She was a mobile suite pilot for the UN forces four years ago,"

"Yes, but Feldt,"

"During the last battle, we lost a lot of good people, Christina, Litchy, Doctor Moreno, and," she looked at the two, anger in her eyes as she spoke.

"We lost Lockon as well!"

Marie's eyes widened as she stepped back from Feldt's words, as Allelujah's eyes narrowed in response.

"Feldt! Marie wasn't-!" but before he could finish, Feldt turned around her entire body shaking from her anger and frustration.

"I know! I know she isn't the one responsible for all of that, but still, I needed to say something!" she yelled out before she ran away.

"Feldt!" Allelujah called after the pink haired teen who ignored his words as she ran away. She didn't care if she was being rude.

Allelujah looked from the disappearing pinkette to Marie who was staring at where the girl was in shock.

"I'm sorry Marie, to Feldt, the crew is like her family. This ship is, like everything to her," to which Marie only looked over at him with a sad smile.

"I understand, to her, I'm one of the people responsible for the loss of her loved ones."

...

Anger filled her entire body. How could they just let her, a soldier from A-Laws, their enemy on their ship? She was part of the people who were responsible for the deaths of her friends, her family. Christina, Litchy, even Doctor Moreno. She was part of the people who caused so much suffering for her and the others. Her grip tightened on the object she was holding until her knuckles were white.

"Why?" the pinkette managed to hiss when she heard a small cry of pain coming from around the corner.

Feldt's eyes widened at the sight before her. Rina heavily leaned against the wall, her entire body shaking as she tried to hold back the screams. She grimaced as she tried to take out the pills from her pocket only for the pain to intensify. She held back a scream as her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the ground and closed her eyes. A wave of coughs racked her body and when she pulled her hand away, all she could see was the fresh blood. Ignoring the sight of the red metallic liquid, she pulled two of the pills and popped them into her mouth. After a few moments, the pain subsided leaving the brunette panting for air before she curled up into a fetal position for a few seconds. After a few minutes, Rina gritted her teeth before she slowly stood up when she heard movement behind her. Her eyes narrowed before her eyes started to glow a dark gold hue.

"Feldt, I know you're there," the pinkett'e eyes widened at Rina's voice before she slowly walked out of her hiding space. Rina closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal blue-violet hue. Feldt remained silent as Rina slowly turn towards her, her eyes grim and narrowed.

"Rina, are you-," Feldt started but Rina simply turned away from her, her hands at her sides, clenched tightly.

"Don't tell a single word of this to anyone. Net even Miss Sumeragi."

"What's going on with you, you were writhing in pain!" but Feldt's words were cut off by Rina' glare.

"Don't tell anyone," she repeated, her eyes narrowing as they began to glow a dark gold hue for a few seconds before they returned to normal. "Especially the other meisters."

The pinkette slowly nodded her head before she held out the object in her arms. Rina glanced at the clothes in Feldt's arms before the pinkettte offered her a smalls smile.

"Your uniform."

...

As she changed into the crimson version of the Celestial Being uniform, Rina paused as she zipped up the long-sleeved shirt before she stared down at her hand. She could still see some of the bruises on her arm that were slowly but surely disappearing thanks to the medicine Telicyra had given her. She clenched her fists as she mentally calculated the time she had before her body completely malfunctioned.

"Six months," she whispered to herself as she stared at the ring on her hand. A sad smile appeared on her face as she fingered the ring before she quickly placed the black gloves standard to the meisters on her hands.

_'You can still live,'_

She snapped up as Leif's words from earlier entered her mind.

_'There is a way you can still live. You need to connect to Veda, once you do, your body will heal with the help of the nano machines within you.'_

_'What happens to me if I don't join you,'_

_'I don't think I need to tell you how severe your situation is, you have less than a year left before body malfunctions. You are deteriorating as we speak. You are dying, dying without a cure unless you join us.'_

_'I'm part of Celestial Being, I can't leave,'_

_'You are one of the Innovators, your role is to prepare humanity, for the dialogues to come,'_

"The dialogues to come," she whispered to herself when she heard the door open behind her. Turning around she smiled at the sight of Setsuna and Sora walking into the room, the child in Setsuna's arms. The raven-haired meister looked at Rina and nodded his head at her in the Celestial Being uniform.

Sora broke out into a smile before he waved his arms so that Setsuna would put him down. The second his feet touched the ground, the little boy ran towards Rina and threw himself into her arms.

"Mama!" he smiled and Rina bent down to catch the four year old before her smile widened.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked the boy who nodded his head when his stomach growled. Sora remained silent as he looked down at his stomach with wide eyes. Rina laughed at his predicament before she looked up at Setsuna.

"Do you think we can get him some food? I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten for a while now," to which the raven-haired meister nodded his head before started to walk out the door but paused at the doorway.

"Miss Sumeragi wants to see you," to which Rina nodded before she looked down at Sora.

"Why don't you go with your dad? I'll be there soon."

Sora only nodded his head as the noise from his stomach only increased to the point it was so loud that it echoed in the hallway. Taking Sora's hand, Setsuna led him away while he glanced back at Rina who only nodded her head at him. Once the two were gone, Rina turned around and took a deep breath before she headed towards the bridge.

...

Inside the bridge, Sumeragi sat in her chair, as Milena and Lasse completed the maintenance and system check on the ship. She let out a small sigh as she realized that things were only going get more complicated from now on.

"Miss Sumeragi," stated a voice and the tactical forecaster slowly turned around before her eyes widened. Standing before her stood Rina, alive and well.

She was dressed in a crimson colored version of the Celestial Being uniform, just like everyone with black gloves just like the meisters. As she stared at the coordinator, Sumeragi noticed the changes in the young woman before her.

Her facial feature had matured over the past four years as her face was more angular and sharper along with the lack of baby fat on her cheeks. She was taller and Sumeragi instantly noticed the curves the young woman possessed that the uniform only accented. She kept her hair down, it falling to her waist. But the most different thing was her eyes. Sumeragi noticed how the innocence in Rina's eyes that were there four years ago was now gone and there was something deeper, something she couldn't put words to.

"Miss Sumeragi," called Rina, snapping the older woman out of her trance before she nodded towards Rina.

"So you were alive, after all." Rina only smiled in response before she looked at the tactical forecaster.

"I think there's someone you should meet first,"

Sumeragi could only stare at the retreating meister in confusion. As the two walked towards one of the many meeting rooms on the ship, Sumeragi kept glancing at Rina. There was something different about her, not just her appearance, something she couldn't put words too. When the door opened and Rina motioned for her to walk in, Sumeragi followed only to pause abruptly at the scene before her.

Setsuna turned his head from Sora who was silently eating his meal. Blue Haro bounced around the room causing the little boy to smile at the robot's antics. Hearing his father stand, Sora's eyes followed the raven-haired meister's until he saw Rina and another woman standing at the doorway.

"Mama," the little boy called out as he stood up and walked over to his mother who smiled at him before she turned towards the tactical forecaster.

Shock couldn't even describe the emotion that coursed through her mind. Sumeragi Lee Noriega remained silent as she blinked a few times at the little boy staring up at her. Setsuna had told her when he first dragged her drunken self to Celestial Being that he and Rina had lived together for the years that Celesital Being was inactive. He had even told her about their son, who was supposedly dead with Rina. Her eyes widened as she watched the boy glance from her to Rina with a confused look on his face.

"Mama?" he questioned to which Rina smiled at him before she patted his head. She glanced back at the still shocked forecaster.

"Miss Sumeragi, this is Sora, my son."

Sumeragi once again found herself unable to speak as she stared at the little boy who only stared back at her with a blank face. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Setsuna walk forward before he picked the boy up and nodded his head at her. She saw the resemblance. This little boy was the carbon copy of Setsuna with his blank facial expression and his black curly hair. His eyes though. They were blue, with the smallest hint of violet. It made sense, that his eyes were not the same shade of blue-violet as his mother's. After all, Rina's DNA was altered so that her eyes were that color.

As much as she wanted to remain calm, something inside her snapped.

First Allejiuah brought his girlfriend, and now this.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To compensate for an emotional chapter, I have a small side for you! Hope you like it!<strong>_

**2308**

Setsuna stood by the door, his crimson eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Leaning over the toilet, was Rina throwing up her meal as she took deep breaths and then threw up the last of her breakfast. Panting, she rested her head on the edge of the seat as she took deep breaths. Walking forward , Setsuna gently rubbed her back as she groaned as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"Are you alright?" he questioned and after a few moments of silence, Rina nodded before she turned back around and smiled.

"I'm fine, just tired," and Setsuna nodded as he rubbed her stomach. He inwardly smiled at the thought of the growing baby inside her as he looked at her tired expression. Rina smiled at Setsuna's actions before she let out a small sigh.

"I forgot what pregnancy does to a person," and Setsuna slowly nodded before he stared at her tired face before he looked at the bump on her stomach. His eyes narrowed when he saw the bruises on her arms and legs before he stared at her again.

"You're not taking the medication are you," and Rina flinched at his words.

"I'm scared of what the effects may have on the baby," and Setsuna remained silent as Rina looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I'll be fine Setsuna, I promise." but Setsuna ignored her comment as he lifted her arm up and stared at the bruises on it.

"They're getting worse," to which Rina looked away as she shrugged her arm out of his grasp. She looked up at him and blue-violet clashed with crimson before she reached up and touched his face. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the tired look cross Setsuna's face before she slowly stood up and helped him stand.

"You need sleep, you look like you're going to pass out. I'll make some food," to which Setsuna snapped up at her comment before he stared down at Rina.

"What?" he questioned to which Rina gestured to the bed.

"Get some sleep, I'm going to make some food for us later," but Setsuna shook his head before he grabbed Rina by her arm and dragged her to the bed. He sat down on the edge and stared up at her without blinking. He pulled on her arm so that she was sitting on the bed with him before he motioned for her to lay down.

"Setsuna, I'm fine, I don't need to sleep."

The raven-haired meister remained silent before he gently pushed Rina down onto the bed and laid down next to her before he wrapped his arms around her waist, encasing her body.

"You're the one who needs sleep, you're the one who's pregnant, not me," he whispered into her ear before he stared down at Rina who was slowly struggling to stay awake. He could see that she was exhausted , not only from the pregnancy, but from the spasms that only worsened due to the fact that she refused to take the medicine due to the baby. A few seconds later, he could hear the soft breathing coming from the person next to him. Glancing over, his face relaxed as when he saw Rina fast asleep, her breaths coming out in steady flow. Setsuna's eyes went from her face to the slight bulge in her stomach. She was three months pregnant now, and the morning sickness was taking a giant toll on her body.

She threw up almost every meal, and now that she refused to take the medication to help against the pain, she looked weak and frail. His hand grazed over her stomach, before he stopped and rested his hand on her stomach. A baby. Their baby. Setsuna glanced over at Rina who was still sleeping a small smile on her face as her body relaxed and got the rest she needed.

It was a few hours later when Rina woke up, her body well rested and relaxed. Stretching her arms, Rina slowly stood up from the bed before she started to look for Setsuna. Her eyes wandered over the empty house before she stepped outside. The desert air greeted her and Rina took in the dry, heat before she saw Setsuna standing at the cliff by the house.

Setsuna stood silently as he looked over the destroyed remains of his homeland. His crimson eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Krugis was destroyed over ten years ago. His home, his country. Too caught up in his thoughts, Setsuna failed to realize that Rina had walked over to him until she reached over and entwined her hand with his. Snapping out of his thoughts, Setsuna glanced down at the younger meister who had her eyes on the rubble before her. After a moment, Rina looked over at Setsuna with a small smile on her face, her eyes looking into his.

She understood. The pain and sadness of his home being lost, the horrors he had to go through when he just a child. The reason why he had chosen to become a gundam meister. The reason he fought to eradicate war and conflict. He wanted to get rid of the strife and conflict in the world so that no child or anyone else would have to face what he faced. Rina's free hand went to her stomach, something Setsuna noticed before he reached over and placed his hand over hers on her stomach.

Rina smiled up at him before she glanced over at the land again before she looked over at Setsuna.

"Let's go home Setsuna,"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, and now that the side is over, this chapter is officially over. What did you guys think? Please don't hate me for what I did to Rina and Setsuna. Anywhoo, I am now going to go and study for my exams and I hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>

**~Alceme~**


	9. Author's Note

**This is really hard for me to do. It really is, but it must be done.**

**I'm taking a break from all my stories. I know this seems kind of stupid considering I haven't updated in months but I just thought it would be better to announce it.**

**I am currently dealing with a lot of personal issues which hinders me from writing and I have lost motivation.**

**I am not quitting, oh hell no. I have put too much time into these stories to call it quits now. I know I don't update much and when I do its shitty and lacks detail but thank you for all those who read, commented, loved these stories.**

**I am going to finish these stories, I don't know when but I will. **

**Thank you for your time and I will return to finish what I started, just don't know when. **

**Alceme**


End file.
